Thank You, Nae Sarang,,,
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: Pelukanku adalah benteng untukmu Aku teracuhkan oleh yang lain, Cinta,,, Aku tak bisa melihat ujungnya yang gelap Membuatku takut,,, / KaiHun KrisHan,,/ lansung bacaajah,,ehheh
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Thank you, Nae Sarang**_

_**Pairs: KaiHun- KrisHan**_

_**Cast: member exo**_

_**Rate: M**_

_**Lengh: Chapters 1 of,,**_

_**Genre : hurt/comfort / romance**_

_**Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]**_

_**Disclaimer: semua cast milik ortu mereka SMent dan tuhan pastinya, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja untuk membuat imajinasi saya terwujud dalam ff abal saya ini, **_

_**Warning :: Boys Love. Yaoi, crack pairs,,So DON'T LIKE just DON'T di mengerti yahhh harap maklum.**_

_**A/N: anyeong yeorobun, ovay datang dengan ff baru, jelek ga pa2 yang penting jadi, hahaha dan semoga suka#ngarep..ok ovay g mau banyak bacon lagi,,, **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THANK YOU, NAE SARANG**_

_**Pelukanku adalah benteng untukmu  
**_

_**Aku teracuhkan oleh yang lain,  
Cinta,,,  
Aku tak bisa melihat ujungnya yang gelap  
Membuatku takut**_

_**Seperti padang pasir dengan matahari yang terik  
Seperti orang yang menangis dalam kehausan**_

_**Cinta,, membutku takut.**__**Cium aku sayang  
Sebelum malam ini berakhir  
Cepatlah datang padaku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

" awasss…-awasss minggir,,,, awasssss" teriak seorang namja manis dan imut yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu ,,ketenangann di pagi hari ini rusak oleh seorang namja yang kini terlihat berlari di koridor SM high school , ia berlari dengan gelak tawanya , sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya kepada dua namja yang kini berlari mengejarnya,menabrak orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanya tanpa meminta maaf,,

" sehunna,, jangan lari kau,,,,," teriak namja yang memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih pendek dari namja manis yang di panggil sehun itu.

" sehunna,,, hapusss foto itu dari phonselmu atau kau tau akibatnya nanti" seorang namja yang memiliki tubuh jangkung itu berusaha menakuti tapi sepertinya percuma.

" Aku tak takut dengan ancamanmu park chanyeol,, weee,,"

Namja manis itu telah mencuri foto dimana baekhyun dan chanyeol yang tengah berciuman panas di toilet sekolah,yahh mereka adalah dua namja yang kini tengah mengejar sehun 'oh ayolah bahkaan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan hal itu' pikir sehun,,, saat memergoki teman sekelasnya itu yang sedang bercumbu pagi2 di toilet sekolah, tiba2 saja lampu 100 watt melintass di kepala sehun dan akhirnya sehun memotretnya dan mengatakan akan memajangnya di madding sekolah, bisa dibayangkan bagamana malunya baekyeol nanti dan pasti seantero SM high school ini pasti kan gempar dengan foto itu,,

Betapa terkejutnya baekyeol dengan penuturan sehun itu, saat akan merebut phonsel itu dan menghapus photonya, sehun terlebih dahulu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, mereka yakin sehun akan melakukannya karna mengingat kejahilannya dan keusilannya selama ini tidak menutup kemungkinan sehun akan melakukan hal itu, dan ujung-ujungya ,,yah seperti sekarang,, terjadilah acara kejar mengejar di pagi hari ini antara sehun baekhyun dan chanyeoll

" sehun ah,, awah di belakangmu….." ucap chanyeol menggingatkan,,,

" aku tidak percaya denganmu ,, jangan mencoba mengelabuhiku, aku bukan anak kecil ,,,,weee"

Sepertinya sehun sama sekali tidak mempercayai ucapan chanyeol dan malah menjulurkan lidahnya kepada chanyeol sambil terus berlari mundur dan,,

Bruuuuuuuk

Sehun terduduk di lantai keramik sekolahnya itu dan handphonnyapun terjaduh

" dasar ngeyell,,,,," dengus baekhyun dan berlari menghampiri sehun yang kini jatuh terduduk,,,

" gwemcahana…..'' Tanya baekhyun sedikit khawatir,,,

" appo,,,,'' jawab sehun sambil memeganggi kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut akibat bertubrukan dengan jidat namja yang ditabraknya tadi,,,

Namja itu mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sehun dan memeriksa kepala sehun yang sakit,, sontak sehun langsung memandang wajah namja yang kini mengelus kepalanya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya dengan apa yang namja itu lakukan,,,

'' tampan,,,,," guman sehun tanpa sadar sambil terus memandangi wajah tampan dihadapannya kini,,,sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya jantung sehun berdetak tak sesuai porosnya saat seorang namja kini duduk sedekat ini dengannya dan ini juga pertama kalinya sehun melihat wajah tampan ini di sekolahnya _''apa namja ini murid baru?, aku belum pernah melihatnya"_ pikir sehun,,

Sehun masih sibuk memandangi wajah yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya itu,, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin,,,

Sehun sama sekali tak mengindahkan teriakan teriakan baekhyun yang kini tengah memanggil namanya berkali-kali,, bahkan baekhyun sampai mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sehun cukup keras, namun pemilik tubuh itu sama sekali tak bergaming masih sibuk dengan pemandangan indah di hadapannya itu,, hingga orang itu sadar dari lamunannya dan membantu sehun bangun dari keterkagumannya itu,,

'' heii apa kau mendengrku,,,'' teriak namja tampan itu di hadapan sehun,,,

" yak sehunah,, kau tidak tulikan,, kau masih waraskan,, mengapa kau diam saja eoh,,,,'' baekhyun masih berusaha menyadarkan sehun dari lamunanya , namun gagal,,,

Chanyeol sama sekali tak menghiraukan sehun yang termanggu seperti tak bernyawa menatap namja tampan dihadapannya itu' ckc sebegitu tampankah sosok itu' pikir chanyeol, dan dia malah sibuk mencari foto yang sehun curi tadi di dalam folder phonsel sehun yang terjatuh,,,sebelum sehun sadar dari lamunannya dan menyebarkanya lebih baik ia menghapusnya terlebih dahulu,,

Namja tampan itu mendekatkan kembali wajahnya kesamping sehun, baekhyun hanya menyeryitkan dahinya melihat apa yang namja baru disekolahnya itu lakukan kepada sehun,,,

" apa kau ini bodoh eoh,,," ucap namja itu tepat di telinga sehun dan sedikit meniup telingga sehun lembut

" eunghh" sehun melenguh

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lucu,,,,namun tubuhnya masih terdiam bagai terhipnotis oleh sosok tampan itu,,

" yak apa yang kau kau lakukan,,,,'' baekhyun beranjak dari situ sambil menggeret paksa tangan sehun,, sehun hanya diam saja di seret seperti itu

" namja pabbo kenapa kau diam saja di kata bodoh,, biasanya kau akan mengomel oh sehun,,aku tak habis pikir denganmu,,,"oceh baekhyun

"yeoli,, kajja ,, kita kekelas,,,,"

" ne,,,,'' dan chanyeolpun menyusul langkah baekhyun dan sehun yang di seretnya,,,

Sehun baru sadar dari lamunannya tentang namja tampan itu saat dirinya akan berbelok menuju kea rah kelasnya berada, sesegera mungkin sehun membalikan wajahnya kebelakang,, melihat sosok tampan yang kini juga tengah menatapnyaa ,,

Sehun tersenyum kepada namja itu dan melambaikan tangganya,,,

'' namja tampan,, kita akan bertemu lagi,,,anyeooong'' teriak sehun di balik seretan baekhyun dan menghilang di belokan

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan chanyeol hanya mendengus tak percaya dengan apa yang sehun katakan barusan, bukanya marah karna namja tu mengatainya bodoh ia malah senang, ckck

Sedangkan namja itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya melihat kelakukan sehun yang menurutnya sangat lucu, dan kembali meneruskan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti akibat insiden tabrak menabrak di koridur tadi dan ia kini kembali ke tujuan utamanya. ' Ruang Guru'

jam pertama pelajaran sudah dimulai, terlihat seorang guru yeoja yang terlihat membawa seorang murid tampan memasuki sebuah kelas yang bisa di bilang sangat ramai,,

braaaaaaaaaaaak

pintu di buka kasar membuat seisi ruang kelas itu hening seketika,, suara sepatu pantopel yeoja itu menggema di dalam kelas, perlahan ia menduduki kursi guru dan menyuruh namja yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakangnya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada teman barunya,,

" anyeong,,, kim jongin imnida,, bagapseubnida" dan membungkukan tubuhnya 90derajat kepada semua murid, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar memasuki indera pendengaran namja bernama kim jongin itu dari yeoja maupun namja yang berstatus uke. Sepertinya kim jongin ini cukup menarik perhatian teman di kelas barunya

" wahh pangeranku,,"

" type namjachinguku"

" tampannya…"

" aku mau jadi kekasihnyaa…"

" HYYYYYYYYY TAMPAN,,, KITA BERTEMU LAGI" dan teriakan yang paling kencang dan aneh itu berhassil mengalihkan pandangan kai, ternyata pemuda yang menabraknya tadi pagi toh,,,

Kai memutar pandangannya malas saat namja itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum bodohnya menurut kai…

" oh SEHUN KECILKAN SUARAMU,," terian taeyeon selaku guru yang menggantar kai masuk itu kini berteriak tak kalah kencangnya dengan sehun, bukannya takut sehun malah cekikikan

" sekarang kau bisa duduk tuan kim" perintah taeyoan

"AHH KIM JONGIN SINI DUDUK DI SEBELAHKU,,,," teriak sehun lagi

Kai semakin menatap bingung dengan namja aneh menurutnya itu, mulutnya sangat berisik, dia juga sok kenal padahal tak kenal sama sekali

" kau,,, pindah sanah ,, biarkan kim jongin itu duduk disini,,,"usir sehun pada teman sebelahnya, kejam

Itulah kesan pertama bertemunya sehun dengan kim jongin , namja yang ditabraknya di koridor sekolahnya itu,, siapa sangka sehun akan bertemu lagi dengan namja berkulit tan itu dan bahkan kini namja tampan itu sekelas dengannya dan siapa kira juga kim jongin akan duduk bersebelahan dengan oh sehun , namja imuet yang terkenal nakal dan jahil di sekolahnya itu,,,

duduk di sebelah oh sehun membuat hari jongin penuh dengan senyuman akan tingkah namja berkulit seputih susu itu lakukan,,, mulai dari mengerjai teman sekelasnya,, membuat keributan di kelas dan tertidur di kelas bukanlah hal yang aneh yang di lihat oleh jongin ,, tak jarang namja imut itu di hukum oleh songsaenim gara2 kelakuannya itu,,, seperti sekarang,, sehun terlihat sedang menahan kantuknya , tangannya ia tumpukan di sebelah kepalanya,,,sesekali sehun terkaget saat kepala yang ia cangga dengan sebelah tanggannya itu terjatuh ,, dan itu malah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi kai a.k.a kim jongin di kelas itu,,,

Entah apa yang namja imut itu lakukan tiaap malam sehingga hampir setiap hari ia tertidur di kelas bahkan membolos hanya untuk mencuri waktu untuk matanya terpejam sesaat,,,namun jongin yang memang terkenal cuek dan dingin di sekolah barunya itu hanya diam seolah acuh dengan namja bermarga OH itu,,,

" hmmmm jongin,, apa kau punya permen karet,, aku mengantuk,,," jongi hanya melirik sekilas wajah kantuk sehun itu dan kembali sibuk dengan buku dan pencilnya,,,hmm, lagi,, entah sudah kesekian kalinya ia di acuhkan oleh jongin,,, namun sehun yang memang hyperaktif tak kalah akal,,, ia penasaran aapa yang telah menyita perhatian jongin sehingga dirinya di acuhnkan,, sehun menengok, mencoba melihat apa yang jongin lakukan,,,

Namun saat melihat apa yang jongin lakukan sehun malah tertawa terbahak-bahaak,,,

" hahahahahha kai gambarmu jelek sekali,,hahahhaha" dan itu membuat seluruh perhatian murid di kelas itu teralih menatap sehun

" OH SEHUUUUNNN,,, TUTUP PINTU KELAS DARI LUAR" teriak songsaenim,,,

" kena kau oh sehun,,,," batin sehun,, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk memandang seisi kelas,ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud tutup pintu dari luar itu, dan sehunpun berjalan lunglai. Sebelum meninggalkan kelasnya sehun sempat memadang wajah kai yang tak berekspresi sama sekali akan apa yang ia lakukan, tidak seperti siswa lainya yang malah menertawakannya tidak terkecuali baekhyun dan chanyeol,, sehun yang merasa di acuhkan oleh kai hanya memputkan bibirnya dan menutup pintu kelasnya dari luar,,,,

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam

Setelah pintu kelas itu tertutup kai malah menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil memandang wajah kesal sehun yang kini tengah duduk di taman depan kelasnya sambil menyobek-nyobek daun bunga yang tak berdosa itu,,dari dalam kelas kai hanya memperhatikan tinggah sehun tanpa mendengar apa yang samnya kini terangkan,,,,

" kau memang manis sehuna,,,sayang kau nakal" ucap hati jongin,,,

dan kini jongin mulai terlihat serius dengan pekerjaanya sekarang, bukannya mengerjakan apa yang songsaenim suruh, jongin malah sibuk dengan kerjaan barunya _'melukis wajah sehun'_ tatapan matanya bolak balik memandang antara sehun yang kini masih mempoutkan bibirnya di taman depan kelas itu dan buku gambar yang selalu ia bawa untuk sekedar melukis sesuatu yang tak lain adalah hobi kedua setelah dance,,, mata itu terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang sehun lakukan dari dalam kelas, tak hayal ia sering terkikik melihat tingkah sehun yang tak mau diam diluar sana, membuat apa yang di gambarnya sedikit hancur karna expresi wajah sehun yang berubah-ubah,,,

" wajah sehun jelek sekali,,,,''

" itu karna ekspresinya berubah-ubah" jawab kai santai sambil terus menggoreskan encilnya di buku gambar itu, namun sedetik kemudian ia menghentikan tangannya dan menoleh ke sumber suara

" park chnanyeol,,," ucap jongin saat menyadari chanyeol mengetahui apa yang dilakukannya dan salahkan lidahnya yang seenaknya saja menjwab pertnyaan chanyeol itu

" ketahuan kau kim jongin,, hihihihihi,,aku akan mengatakannya pada sehun kau sering melukis wajahnya dan mengambil fotonya secara diam-diam,,,,"

Jongin langsung membekap mulut lemes chanyeol " jangan coba-coba jika kau tak ingin berurusn denganku" bisik kai di tlinga chanyeol yang kini berusaha membuka bekapan kai

Baekhyun lagi-lagi memandangnya malas, ini sering terjadi semenjak kai duduk di samping sehun, namun baekhyun hanya diam saja dan mengikuti alur tidk seperti chanyeol yang memang tidak bisa diam.

jam pulangpun tiba semua murid terlihat begitu antusias saat keluar dari gerbang sekolah yang sebagian murid menyebutnya adalah gerbang neraka,,senyum cerah terlihat di bibir setiap siswa terkecuali oh sehun,, ia malah membenamkan wajahnya di balik tas yang ia taruh di atas meja

" menyebalkan"lirihnya

jongin yang memang masih berada di samping sehun hanya memandang sehun sekilas dan kembali memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas sekolahjnya, aneh juga,, semenjak kai masuk sekolah ini dan duduk di sebelah sehun, hampir setiap hari sehun menggumamkan kata yang sama setip pulang sekolah,, bukannya berlari senang keluar kelas dan meninggalkan sekolah dengan hati gembira, sehun malah membenamkan wajahnya di balik tasnya tak jarang ia malah tertidur di kelas saat semua murid menuju rumah masing-masing,,,

Lagi-lagi kai tak mau terlalu pusing dengan namja yang menurutnya aneh itu,, kai perlahan meninggalkan kelasnya dan sebelum keluar ia sempatkan melihat kea rah sehun yang masih membenamkan wajahnya itu,,,lagi-lagi kai hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan sehun

'' _anyeong,, sampai bertemu besok" _batin kai,, dan melangkah keluar meninggalkan kelasnya dan sehun,

.

.

.

Sehun memandang seisi kelasnya

Kosong

Tak ada seorangpun di kelasnya, sehun yakin bahwa semua murid sudah pulang meninggalkan sekolah ,,

yahh walaupun ada beberapa murid yang tinggal karna kegiatan extrakulikuler,,,sehun tak begitu menghiraukannya,, ia mengambil handphonya dan dan menghubungi seseorang,,,

" hyung,,, jemput aku,,,,,"

Piiiiiip

Dan sambungan telephone singkat itu ia matikan setelahnya,, berjalan keluar dengan wajah sendunya,sangat berbanding terbalik dengan wajah ceria yang selalu ia pasang di depan teman-temanya, sungguh sehun sama sekali tidak ingin pulang kerumah yang menurutnya neraka itu,,,

Sehun kini duduk di sebuah halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya itu, tempat biasa ia menunggu jemputannya saat ia tak berkunjung ke rumah baekhyun maupun chanyeol,,,

Tiiiiit

Sebuah klakson mobil sport membuyarkan lamunan sehun,, sehun melihatnya sejenak dan berjalan lunglai menuju mobil itu,,,

Blaaaaaaaaaaam

Sehun menutup pintu mobil itu sedikit kasar dengan raut wajah seperti biasanya,, ditekuk,, mendudukan dirinya kasar di jok mobil sambil melipat tagan didada,,

''waeyoooo,,,apakah hari ini sekolahmu membosankan" Tanya namja tampan yang kini duduk di kursi kemudi mobil itu,,,

" ani hyung,,, hidupkulah yang membosankan,,,,'' jawab sehun malas

Namja tampan yang di panggil hyung itu mengelus surai sehun sayang , padahal ia bukanlah hyung kandungnya melainkan namjachingu hyung kandungnya yaitu luhan ,,luhan hyungnya

'' kau jangan berkata seperti itu hunie,, apa kau tak kasihan melihat luhan hyungmu itu yang selalu berusaha melindungimu…"

" tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya hyung,, sungguh aku tidak tega melihatnya,, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan dan sakit eoh melihat namjachingumu di sentuh oleh orang lain,, apa kau tidak marah,,,?"

Namja tampan itu menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya kasar,,sakit, siapa bilang ia tidak sakit hati dan marah ketika namja yang sangat di sayanginya itu di sentuh oleh orang lain,, namun kondisi dan keadaan yang memaksanya seperti itu

" sungguh hyung,,, aku bahkan rela menggantikannya jika saja luhan hyung mengijinkan ,, aku tak mau melihat luhan hyung yang tersakiti karenaku,,sakit rasanya melihat luhan hyung yang sering mengeluh kesakitan akibat luka memar di sebagian tubuh dan wajahnya,,,aku tidak tega hyung,,,''

'' apa kau pikir aku tidak marah,, aku bahkan sangat marah dengan luhan terutama eommamu yang telah tega memperjual belikan tubuh anaknya seenaknya saja,, aku bahkan rela memberikan seluruh hartaku jika eommamu memintanya , asal luhanku menjadi utuh milikku ,, namun kau tau sendiri hunie,, eommamu malah menculik luhan kembali dari tanganku setelah aku membayarnya dengan mahal,,,ckck eommamu sama sekali tidak bisa di percaya sehuni,,,"

Namja tampan itu menggenggam setir itu kencang hingga urat tangannya terlihat jelas dan memucat,,,

'' hyung…'' sehun mulai khawatir melihat namja tampan di sebelahnya itu,,,

" gwemchana sehunie,,,,jika waktunya tepat,, aku kan membaw kalian pergi jauh dari neraka itu dan meninggalkan Negara ini,,'' nanmja tampan itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya meyakinkan sehun bahwa ia baik-baik saja,,,

'' gomawo hyung,, karna kau telah menerima dan mencintai luhan hyung apa adanya,, gomawo,, karna kau telah melindungi luhan hyung dan aku,, gomawo ,, joengmal gomawo kris hyung,,''

Dan sehunpun mendekap tubuh tegap itu erat,, air mata mengalir begitu saja di pelupuk matanya mebuat kemeja yang kris kenakan sedikit basah,, kris mengangkat wajah itu

'' uljima,,, luhan hyungmu pasti akan membunuhku jika melihat adik kesayanganya menangis seperti ini, aku tak ingin di cap sebagai hyung yang tak bisa menjaga donssaengnya dengan baik,,,uljima ne,," kris membawa kembali sehun kedalam dekapannya,mengusap punggung sehun penuh kasih sayang,,,

'' kajja,, kita pulang,,,," ajak kris dan mulai menggerakan kopling dan gigi mobilnya

" aku tak ingin pulang kerumah hyung,, aku mau ke apartemenmu saja,,,,"

" apa eommamu tidak akan marah nanti,,,,"

" biarkan saja,, eomma macam apa dia yang tega menjual tubuh anaknya,,,dia juga tidak akan menghawatirkan dan mencariku terkecuali luhan hyung pergi meninggalkannya, karna luhan hyung adalah omset terbesarnya,,,dan aku adalah penggantinya''

" kau jangan berkata seperti itu hun-ah…''

''biarkan saja hyung,,,kenyataannya memang seperti itu,''

" baiklah ,, kita pulang sekarang,,,,dan lupakan masalah itu sejenak"

Dan mobil sport itupun pergi meninggalkan halte tersebut membawa sehun berlalu dari tempat yang ia anggap adalah teman tersebut 'sekolahnya'

.

.

.

Sehun terlahir dari rahim seorang namja pelacur bernama Kim heechul dulu heechul bukanlah seorang pelacur, ia menikah dengan seorang bangsawan dari china bernama OH hangeng dan memiliki anak bernama OH luhan, sehun lahir 4th setelah luhan,,,namun karna sebuah kecelakaan yang terjadi di kediaman keluaraga oh di china dimana tuan rumah Oh hangeng di bunuh hingga lehernya hampir putus dan heechul yang di perkosa masal oleh penjahat tersebut setelahnya ia di buang di pinggir sunggai saat itu sehun baru berumur 8th dan luhan 11th , apa yang bisa seorang nank kecil lakukan melihat kejadian seperti itu yang di alami keluarganya,,,, perusahaan hangeng semuanya jatuh pada tangan rekan bisnisnya,, dan saat itu heechul menyadari satu hal, bahwa apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya adalah permainan rekan bisnis suaminya,,,takdir yang memaksa heechul untuk melanjutkan hidup menjadi seorang pelacur dan kembali ke korea,,setelah pulang kenegara asal bukannya berhenti dari perkerjaan terkutuk itu,, kini heechul malah menjual tubuh luhan pada lelaki hidung belang,, sehun juga hampir d jualnya jika saja luhan tak menyela dan memilih mengorbankan tubuhnya demi adiknya,,,

Luhan bersukur akan satu hal di dunia ini, masih ada orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya (kris)setelah tahu bahwa luhan adalah seorang pelacur dan terlahir dari rahin seorang pelacur juga,,luhan sebelumnya mengira kris sudah gila mencintai namja kotor seperti dirinya,, bagaimanapun kris adalah anak dari orang terpandang, kedua orang tuanya memiliki cabang perusahaan di asia tenggara ini,, siapa yang tidak mengenal WU CORP perusahaan ternama itu, apa yang kris mau bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah, yeoja dan namja mana yang tak terpikat dengan ketampanan dan kekayaannya, namun kenapa dia malah memilih luhan yang notabennya adalah seorang pelacur namja kotor yang selalu menjadi pemuas nafsu ajussi-ajussi nakal,,

Awalnya kris memang marah saat mengetahui namjachingu yang di pacarinya setelah hampir 2tahun itu adalah seorang pelacur dan terlahir dari keluarga yang tidak jelas pula,, kris pernah meninggalkan luhan karna hal itu, namun hatinya menolak keras dan ingin kembali kepelukan luhan,, ia tidak bisa lepas dari luhan dan membiarkan orang yang paling di sayanginya menangung derita hidupnya hanya seorang diri dengan seorang adik yang selalu ia lindungi dan jaga agar tak tersentuh oleh ajuma dan ajusi nakal yang menatap lapar kearahnya saat sehun keluar dari kamarnya

.

.

.

_FLASSBACK_

_Saat kris akan meminta maaf kepada luhan karna telah meninggalkannya begitu saja, kris melihat luhan di tampar oleh ajuma yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya,,dan mencaci maki luhan karna di sangka telah merayu suaminyaa,,ckck padahal suaminya saja yang gatel_

_Saat ajumma itu akan melayangkan tangannya lagi ke wajah luhan, dengan segera kris mendekap tubuh luhan, membalakangi adjuma itu yang kini menggantungkan tangganya di udara karna ada benteng yang melindungin targetnya,,,luhan terkaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tubuh ini , tubuh yang selalu mendekapnya dengan hangat, _

" _apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku adjuma,,,," kris berkata tanpa menatap kearah ajuma itu yang kini memandangnya tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan namja tampan itu_

_Luhan membelalakan matanya dengan ucapan kris barusan " k-kris,, apa yang kau katakan,,"_

" _diamlah,,'' ucap kris sedikit berbisik,,_

" _cih,, kau bahkan tak pantas untuk berdampingan dengan namja murahan ini anak muda" ucap adjuma itu dengan memandang rendah luhan_

" _tutup mulutmu adjuma sebelum aku melemparmu ke kantor polisi kerna sembarangan menuduh menantu dari keluarga WU,,,"_

_Adjuma itu tercengang mendengar nama keluarga wu,, keluarga terpandang dan sangat di hormati di seol ini_

" _a- pakah kau anak dari keluarga WU CORP anak muda,," Tanya adjuma itu takut2_

" _cepat pergi dari hadapanku sekarang,,dan jangan pernah lagi kau menampakan wajahmu apalagi melukai istriku jika tidak ingin suamimu di pecat dan tak mendapatkan perkerjaan dimanapun "_

_Dengan segera adjuma itu membungkuk hormat dan berlari meninggalkan kris dan luhan dengan ketakutan…_

_Luhan terisak di dada kris yang memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu,,kris yang merasakan dadanya basah segera mungkin mengangkat wajah luhan,,,_

" _uljima lu,, kenapa menangis eeumm,,,?"_

" _kenapa hiks,, kenapa kau,, melakukan ini untukku,,hiks,, kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja dan membiarkan adjuma itu menghinaku,,hikss,, aku memang namja kotor, kris,, aku bahkan tak pantas berdiri di hadapanmu seperti sekarang ini,,"_

" _sssttt,,, jangn berkata seperti itu,,, maafkan aku karna telah meninggalkanmu tanpa tau alasanmu melakukan semua ini, percayalah,, aku akan membawamu bersamaku meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu,,"_

'' _ta-tapi kris,,,"_

'' _aku mencintaimu luhan,, dan kau hanya harus tau dan terus mengingat bahwa aku mencinta mu sampai kapanpun bagaimanapun kondisi dan profesimu, karna aku takan membiarkan tubuhmu ini dinikmati oleh orang lain"_

" _apa kau tidak jijik melihatku kris,,,"_

" _aku mencintaimu,, harus berapa kali kubilang,, itu berarti aku sama sekali tak jijik padamu aku bahkan sangat sangat mencintaimu melebihi apapun di dunia ini,, aku berjanji akan melindungimu dan sehun"_

" _gumawo,," dan luhanpun kembali memeluk tubuh kris erat_

…_. _

_Luhan dan kris kini tengah berada di sebuah mension yang bisa d bilang mewah , malahan sangat mewah,,,kris juga memandangnya takjub,, mension ini lebih besar dari pada mension yang orang tuanya tinggali di china,,_

" _apakah ini rumahmu lu…." Tanya kris sambil memandang gerbang di depannya yang menjulang tinggi itu_

" _ini buakan rumahku,,ini adalah neraka yang eomma beli dengan hasil menjual belikan tubuhnya selama ini dan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat pemuas nafsu , mengurungku dan sehun di dalamnya,,," luhan berkata dengan nada yang penuh kebencian_

" _jadi selama ini kau tinggal disini,, lalu apartemen yang itu milik siapa,,,?"_

'' _itu adalah pemberian seorang adjussi untukku,, maaf,, karna selama hampir 2 tahun ini aku mebohongimu,,,'' luhan menundukan kepalanya merasa sangat bersalah karna terlalu lama membohongi kris orang yang benar-benar disayangnya,,,_

" _gwemchana,, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah,,, aku sudah menerima mu apa adanya dan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu,,,jangan bersedih ne,,," kris mengecup kilat surai luhan dan luhan pun mengangguk menatap kearah kris_

" _kajja kita masuk,,,"_

_Kris mulai menjalankan mobilnya melewati gerbang itu,, namun sebelum masuk seorang penjaga memberhentikan mobil kris,,luhan menurunkan kaca mobil itu_

'' _dia tamuku" dan penjaga itupun membukakan gerbang untuk mobil kris masuk ke halaman mansion itu,,,_

" _sangat di sayangkan rumah sebesar ini menjadi sarang para lelaki hidung belang,,,' ' luhan menatap kris sekilas,,_

" _kajja…" luhan mengajak kris memasuki mension itu,, bau rokok dan alcohol menyeruak di setiap penjuru ruangan itu , sungguh menegenggu pernafasaan kris, _

_Sungguh kris semakin tak menyangka luhanya mampu bertahan dengan kehidupannya yang seperti ini,,,_

_Uhukk_

_Uhukkk_

" _gwemchana… apakah kau terganggu dengan bau ini,,, kajja kita kekamar,, akan kukenalkan kau dengan uri donseng ku"_

_Ucap luhan saat melihat kris terbatuk-batuk dan sesegera mungin mengajak kris kekamar sehun yang terletak di lantai 3,,_

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

" _sehuna,,apakah kau sudah pulang,,"_

_Ckleeeeeeek_

_Greeeeeep_

" _luhan hyung kau sudah pulang,,,aku sangat takut…"_

" _gwemchana hunie,, hyung selalu dsini untukmu,,,"_

_Namun saat melihat sosok yang berada di belakang luhan sehun memundurkan dirinya takut dan berlindung di balik tubuh luhan yang lebih pendek darinya_

" _hy-hyung,, siapa dia,, apa dia client mu yang baru,,," Tanya sehun takut takut_

'' _kenapa hyung mengajaknya ke kamarku,, suruh dia pergi hyung,,,"_

" _sehuna tenanglah,, dia namjachingu hyung,,,dia yang akan membantu kita pergi dari neraka ini,,,"_

_Sehun menatap luhan tak percaya dengan ucapan luahan,, " aku tak yakin hyung,,,"_

" _percayalah padaku,,ku takan membiarkan orang paling kusayang menderita di tempat seperti ini" ucap kris meyakinkan_

"_ke-kenapa kau memilih luhan hyung,, apa kau akan melukainya lagi dan hanya akan memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja untuk memenuhi nafsumu eoh,, tinggalkan luhan hyunnngku'' teriak sehun dihadapan kris,,,_

" _sehun,, jangan sperti ini,,,'_

'' _percayalah,, aku tak peduli sekalipun orang bilang bahwa aku mencintai seorang pelacur dan menganggapku gila aku sama sekali tak perduli,, aku bahkan tak lagi menghiraukan jika nanti appa akan menghapus namaku dari daftar ahli waris WU CORP"_

_Sehun tercengang mendengar nama wu corp disebut, tidak mungki bukan anak dari pemilik perusahaan ternama itu mau menjadi namjachingu seorang pelacur seperti hyungnya_

'' _ada apa ribut-ribut disinih…" heechul datang dengan langkah angkuhnya menghampiri mereka_

_Tap _

" _siap kau anak muda,, kenapa kau bisa berada disini,, " heechul berkata begitu dingin dan memandang kris dan luhan tajam secara bergantian,,_

" _eomma,,," lirih sehun,, sedangkan luhan hanya menundukan wajahnya karna tak seharusnya ia membawa tamu kedalam kamar sehun_

" _aku akan membeli luhan hanya untukku,,," luhan sontak menatap kris tajam_

''_apa yang kau katakan'' sambil memandang kris meminta penjelasan_

" _cih,, luhan sudah memiliki tamu untuk malam ini anak muda,,sayang sekali kau tidak bisa memilikinya,,_

_Sehun menatap eommanya itu kesal, bagaimana mungkin eommanya mengatakan hal serendah itu tentang anaknya di hadapan orang lain,,ingin sekali sehun berontak,, namun luhan selalu mencekalnya_

'' _aku tidak ingin menyewanya,, tapi aku akan membelinya untukku selamanya,,,"_

" _cihh,, siapa kau anak muda,,, bahkan sepertinya untuk menyewanay malam mini saja kau tak akan sangup,, harga sewa luhan sangat mahal, kau harus tau itu,,," _

_Luhan semakin tertunduk malu karna ucapan eommanya itu.. kris ingin sekali menghajar eomma luhan ini,jika tidak mengingat ia adalah eomma luhan,, bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu bersikap seperti ini terhadap anaknya,, sungguh ,,kris tak percaya,, dunia memang sudah mulai gila sepertinya,, sama seperti dirinya yang mulai gila karna mencintai pelacur seperti luhan_

_Kris mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam saku jassnya,,menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas kecil itu da menyerahkannya kepada heechul_

_Mata heecul hampir saja keluar melihat nominal yang tertera di kertas yang ternyata sebuah cek itu_

'' _kurasa itu lebih dari cukup,,,bahkan kau bisa membeli sebuah hotel dengan nominal itu" kris memandang rendah heechul dan menarik luhan kedalam dekapannya_

" _hyung,,," lirih sehun kepada luhan, bagaimana bisa luhan hyunggnya disamakan dengan harga jual sebuah hotel_

"_hahh,, tidak kusangka ternyata kau kaya juga anak muda,,, baiklah,, sekarang luhan milikmu, dan pergilah dari tempa ini,,, selamat bersenang senang anak muda,, semoga kau bahagia luhan.."_

_Kris bisa bernafas lega mendengar itu,, namun tidak dengan luhan saat melihat sehun di tarik paksa mengikuti eommanya itu membuat hati luhan menjadi sangat khawatir,,,takut jika eommanya menjadikan adiknya seperti dirinya,,_

'' _eomma,,, lepaskan,,, "_

"_hyungg,,, tolong aku,,,"_

'' _eomma,,, kau akan membawanyaa kemana,,,lepaskan dia,, kau akan aapakan sehun"_

" _dia bukan urusanmu lagi luhan,, urusi saja namja itu karna dia telah membayar mahal kamu,,,"_

_Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam_

_Dan pintupun di tutup kasar oleh heechul menyiskan isak tangis luhan yang menatap adiknya yang diseret paksa,,kini tubuhnya melemas, dan skhirnya luhan jatuh terduduk membayangkan nasib adiknya itu._

" _dalam keadaan apapun tetaplah tersenyum"_

_Kata itulah yang selalu luhan tanamkan dalam hatinya sehingga ia sanggup melewati hidupnya yang kejam itu_

'' _tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja hanie,," ucap kris menenangkan luhan_

_2 minggu setelah kejadian itu dan luhan sama sekali tak mendengar kabar tentang dongsaeng kesayangannya (sehun) membuat luhan menjadi sangat cemas dan khawatir,,,bagaimana dengan sehunnya sekarang apakah sehun baik-baik saja,,,_

_Hingga eommanya mengirimkan luhan sebuah pesan untuk luhan ,_

'' _jika kau ingin adik kesayangnamu ini selamat, segera pergi dari namja kaya itu, jika tidak adikmu ini kan eomma jadikan sebagai penggantimu,,"_

_Dan benar saja apa yang di takutkanluhan terjadi juga, saat ia mengunjungi mension itu lagi, ia menemukan sehun yang sedang menagis meringkuk di pojokan ruangan dengan baju tang tersobek-sobek, miris hati luhan melihat adiknya seperti itu,, dengan segera luhan berlari dan mendekap tubuh ringkih itu,,,_

'' _sehunna,, uljima,, hyung kembali,,,"_

" _hy-hyung,,,"dan sehunpun mendekap tubuh luhan erat_

" _maafkan hyung yang telah meninggalkanmu sehuna,, maafkan hyung yang tak bisa menjagamu,,,"_

" _ini bukan salah hyung,, seharusnya hyung tetap tinggal dengan kris hyung ,dengan begitu hyung tiak akan menderita lagi di rumah terkutuk ini,, dan biarkan aku merasakan semua penderitaan yang hyung terima demi menjagaku selama ini,,,"_

'' _tidak…hyung tidak akan membiarkan adik hyung merasakan apa yang hyung rasakan,, hyung tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi sehuna,, hyung janji,, hyung akan membawamu kamanapun hyung pergi,,,"_

_Prookk_

_Prook_

_Prokkk_

" _sungguh sangat mengharukan,,akhirnya kau kembali juga luhan.." ucap heechul di ambang pintu_

" _omset terbesarku telah kembali,, seharusnya kau mencontoh hyngmu yang tidak pernah mengecewakan pelangganya sehuna,,,"_

" _EOMMA,,,bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melukai sehun, kenapa kau malah membuatnya menjadi seorang pelacur sama sepertiku,,"_

" _tutup mulutmu OH LUHAN"_

_._

_._

_FLASSBACK END _

.

.

.

"Gantilah bajumu sehuna ,aku akan menhubungi hyungmu dulu ne,, aku takut ia khawatir karna kau tak pulang…"

" ne hyung,, gomawo,,"

Dan sehunpun meuruti ucapan namja tampan yang sudah ia anggap sebaga hyungnya itu , memasuki kamar mandi dan membenamkan tubuhnya di dalam bathube ….

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

wahh-wahhh bagaimana ini,,, d lanjutkah,, atau sudah ada yang baca sebelumnya,, karna ini ff juga udah ku share di fp sama fb pribadi,,ckckckckck #galau,

Ok ovay tunggu

R

C

L

,heheh

Gomawo chingudeul#boww


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Thank you, Nae Sarang**_

_**Pairs: KaiHun- KrisHan**_

_**Lengh: Chapters 2 of,,**_

_**Genre : hurt/comfort / romance**_

_**Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]**_

_**Disclaimer: semua cast milik ortu mereka SMent dan tuhan pastinya, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja untuk membuat imajinasi saya terwujud dalam ff abal saya ini, **_

_**Warning :: Boys Love. Yaoi, crack pairs,,So DON'T LIKE just DON'T di mengerti yahhh harap maklum.**_

_**A/N: anyeong yeorobun, ovay datang lagi dngan THANK YOU ,NAE SARANG chap 2 HAHAHH, WAHHH ovay seneng ternyata responya bagus,, huhuhu#terharu, dan semoga chap 2 ini tidak begitu mengecewakan yanh chingu#ngedoabariwirid ^_^**_

_**HAPPY READING**_

_** THANK YOU, NAE SARANG**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pelukanku adalah benteng untukmu  
Aku teracuhkan oleh yang lain,  
Cinta,,,  
Aku tak bisa melihat ujungnya yang gelap  
Membuatku takut**_

_**Aku akan selalu menunggumu **_

_**Menjauh dan menghilang, terbang dihembus angin**__**Sedih karena tak bisa menggenggam cinta**__**Harapan yang ku lepas, hilang layaknya buih**__**Dekapanku yang sepi dalam kepedihan yang mematikan**__**  
**__**Aku akan selalu menunggumu **_

_**Menunggu sampai,,,bahagia itu datang,,,,**_

"kau tak perlu takut luhani,, sehun aman bersamaku,, ia hanya ingin beristiraat di apartementku sebentar,,setelahnya aku akan mengantarnya pulang,,,,"

" ,,,,"

" baiklah,, apa kau baik-baik saja disana,,aku sangat menghawatirkanmu changi,,,"

",,,,"

" baiklah,,,aku percaya padamu,,nae sarang,,"

Piiip

Dan krispun menutup sambungan telpon itu,,,

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah kris saat menelpon hyungnya tadi, terlihat jelas bahwa kris sangat menghawatirkan hyungnya itu,,,

" ckck hyung ,, kau sangat menghawatirkan hyungku eoh,,,hihi"sehun berkata dengan tawanya

"yak semenjak kapan kau disitu bocah,,,"

" semenjak hyung bilang ,,aku sangat mencintamu luhanie hahahah" sehun menirukan gaya bicara kris namun malah ancur dibuatnya

" yak anak kecil kau mengejekku,,"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak , sungguh kris lebih senag melihat sehun yang seperti ini dari pada sehun yang terus tersenyum sebagai topeng penderitaanya.

" bisakah kau terus seprti ini di depan hyungmu sehuna,,"

Tawa sehun terhenti dan menatap kris yang kini juga menatapnya,,, _" tersenyum di balik penderitaanku dan hyung,, itu sama saja dengan memakai topeng di hadapan banyak orang"_ batin sehun,, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum ramah,,,

" akan aku lakukan apapun yang luhan hyung perintahkan,, selalu tersenyum dan ceria di hadapan semua orang walaupun pada kenyataannya itu menyakitkan,,tapi ini sudah nasiibku hyung,,,aku akan selalu tersenyum demi luhan hyung" dan krispun megusap rambut sehun sayang…

" hyung aku keluar sebentar kerumah baekhyunie ne,, aku janji takan pulang malam,,, dan apakah kau tak menjemput luhanmu itu,,,,"

"hahhhh,,, eommamu pasti akan menyembunyikan luhan setiap kali aku datang mencarinya, dan sekarang,,,," kris memberi jedah sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, terlihat raut kekecewaan sekaligus sedih di wajah tampan namja itu

" luhan kini tengah melayani pelanggannya,,sungguh aku tidak terima sehuna,, ingin rasanya aku bawa dia pergi dari Negara ini, jauh dari eommamu itu,,,karna eommamu selalu melarangku mendekati omset terbesarnya walaupun sejumlah uang sudah kuserahkan padanya,,,itu semua tak ada artinya sehunna,,"kedua tangan kris terkepal hingga otot-otot terlihat jelas di sekiar kepalan tangannya itu. Sehun mengerti, bagaimana perasaan kris saat ini,

" bersabarlah hyung.. bukankah hyung selalu mengatakan itu padaku,,kau tau aku ini seorang simpanan hyung?,,karna itulah mungkin eomma tak mengijinkanku keluar kamar,"

Sehun menundukan kepalanya meratapi nasibnya sendiri, kris hanya bisa mengusap pundak sehun pelan

" aku hanya khawatir kepada luhan hyung saja, karna eomma tidak pernah membiarkan seorangpun memilikinya,,,,jadi hyung juga harus percaya,,kelak kebahagiann akan datang menjemput aku dan luhan hyung, menjemput kita,, kita hanya menunggu waktu itu datang,," sehun mendongakan wajahnya menatap kris , menlanjutkan kata-katanya yang sempat terhenti, mencoba menyemangati kris yang kini terlihat murung karna luhanya disana entah sedang apa dan di apakan,,ck

" gomawo,,karna kau adalah orang paling baik yang pernah aku temui hyung" ucap sehun lagi

" ne,,,itu sudah menjadi takdirku sehun,,,, pergilah, dan jangan pulang terlalu malam,,arraso?,''

" gomawo hyung,, aku juga menyayangimu sama seperti luhan hyung,,, dan aku takkan pulang malam, mungkin pagi hahahha"

Cuup

" jangan bersedih lagi ne,,,"Sehun mengecup pipi kris sebelah kiri mencoba membuat kris tersenyum dengan ulahnya dan berlari keluar dari apartement itu sebelum kris melemparnya dengan sepatu,,,

" ckck..anak itu sama saja seperti luhan,, selalu seenaknya,,,," kris mengusap pipi kirinya dan tersenyum

.

.

.

THANK YOU, NAE SARANG

.

.

.

DUK

DUK

DUK

Kai tengah Bermain basket lapangan dekat rumahya,,,waktu kini menunjukan pukul 20.00 KST dan seperti biasanya kai selalu bermain basket bahkan menari di lapangan basket itu setelah lapangan itu sepi,,

Keringat sudah bercucuran di sekitar leher dan dahinya,, ia melemparkan bolanya asal menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar di lapangan itu sambil menatap lagit malam yang bertabur bintang " indah" gumamnya,

Kai memasang earphone di kedua telinganya, memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati lagu yang ber-alune indah melalui earphone itu,,,tanpa sadar, tubuhnya mulai bergerak mengikuti alunan music yang ia dengar, melupakan letih yang mendera tubuhnya saat ini,

kai meliuk-liukna tubuhnya dengan sangat lincah tubuhnya sungguh lentur bagai seorang ballerina,,

Sesosok pemudan manis kini tengah memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang kai lakukan, menatap takjub sosok itu, tak di sangka, selain wajahnya yang tampan ia juga pandai bermain basket dan menari,,sebotol air mineral sudah berada di genggamannya sejak ia melihat kai melempar bola basketnya.

Keringat sudah jatuh bercucuran di tubuh kai, menambah kesan seksi pada namja berkulit tan itu,, "sungguh tampan, seperti biasanya'' gumam namja manis itu , dan berjlan mendekati kai

kini kai telah menghentikan gerakannya dan melepas earphone yang melekat di telingganya,,,

Proook

Prook

" daebak,,,, bisakah kau mengajariku gerakanmu yang tadi itu,,,"

" mwoo,,,,, kau mengaggetkanku"Kai menatap sosok itu dengan pandangan malas,sambil mengusap dadanya ,terkejut ,kaget pastinya.

" kenapa kau bisa ada disini bocah,,,"lanjutnya setelah di rasa jantungnya mulai berdetak normal, namun kini namja dihadapannya hanya tersenyum manja seperti biasanya di hadapan kai,, -_-'

" kau ini,,,sesukaku,,hehehe,"

"maksudku,, kenapa kau berkeliaran sendiri malam2 seperti in sehun-ah,"

Sehun melirik jam tangannya dan kembali menatap wajah tampan itu

" ini bahkan masih jam 8 kai,, ini belum terlalu malam,,,dan aku masih ingin disini,,hmm,,,dan aku masih ingin disini,,hmm,,,bersamamu"

Dan kembali sehun memamerkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat siapapun lumer melihatnya

' _hentikan tersenyum seperti itu bodoh, kau bisa membuatku mati berdiri,, eotokhe,,'_ batin kai

" minum ini,, kau pasti lelah kai,,,'' sehun menyodorkan sebotol air yang tadi di belinya,,

Kai menatap botol itu dan sehun secara bergantian,

'' tenaglah, aku takan meracunimu dengan air minum ini,, ambilah bukankah kau haus.." dan kaipun mengambil air minum itu dan meminumnya,, sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kai menerima air pemberiannya

" punyamu mana,,,," Tanya kai saat menyadari sehun malah memperhatikannya minum bukannya meminum minumannya

" punyakukan sudah ku berikan padamu kai,,," jawab sehun enteng

'_aishh jinja,,namja manis ini sungguh aneh'_ batin kai

" lagi pula jika aku ingin minum, aku tinggal menggambilnya ,, ,,,"

Sehun menggambil botol minum itu dari tangan kai dan langsung meminumnya

" yakkk…"

" hmmmm,,, seperti ini kai,,,," lanjut sehun sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan pungung tangan, tak lupa senyum yang selalu ia berikan kepada kai yang menurut kai itu ' sangat manis'

DEG

Jantung kai berdetak tak karuan setelah sehun meminum minuman yang baru saja ia minum, tak sadarkah sehun bahwa itu berarti sebuah ciuman yang tak langsung,

' _oh tuhan,, ada apa dengan jatungku,'_ dan sesegera mungkin ia memalingkan wajahnya yang kini mulai bersemu

'' kaii ,, pali ajari aku menari,,," rajuk sehun tak menyadari bahwa saat ini jantung kai hampir saja jatuh karena ulahnya yang merengek sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak kai manja,,,

'' kau ini merepotkan sekali sehun-ah,,kau ini sudah besar janan seperti ini" walaupun berkata demikian namuan kai tak bisa memungkiri perasaan senangnya dengan tingkah sehun yang manja seprti sekarang ini.

" ani,, aku tidak merepotkan,, aku ini menyenangkan,,hihiih"

" aishh,,,jinja,, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan mu sehun-ah,,"

" itu takdir kai,,"

_Benarkah, benarkah ini takdir sehunah, jika benar, aku akan sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan karna telah mempertemukanku dengnmu_

Greeeeeeeeeeeep

"kajja,,," sehun mengandeng tangan kai ketengah lapangan,,,dan kaipun hanya pasrah saja tanpa bisa menolak

Derita bagi kai karna sehun sama sekali tak memperhatikan apa yang ia ajarkan, ia malah sibuk dengan gerakannya sendiri sambil terus memandangi wajah kai, membuat pemilik wajah itu bergerak tak nyaman,,,

" sebenarnya kau mendengar apa yang aku perintahkan tidak sehuna,,"

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan terus berputa-putar mengelilingi kai,,,

" lalu kenapa kau menatap wajahku terus,," jawab kai ketus

" karna,, emmm,,, wajahmu lebih menarik dari pada gerakanmu, heheheh" lagi-lagi sehun hanya menjawab asal di sertai cengiran yang gak jelas, namun ucapan asalnya itu cukup membuat jantung kai dagdigdug der,,hahaha

" aishhh.. kau ini,,, sudahlah ini sudah malam ,, lebih baik kau pulang,, eommamu pasti mencarimu.."dan kaipun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lapangan itu dan sehun yang kini menundukan wajahnya saat kai menyebut kata eomma,,,raut kesedihan kembali tergambar di wajah sehun yang selalu ceria di hadapan kai itu. .

" eommaku takkan pernah menghawatirkan keadaanku,,"

" ehh.." kai membalikan tubuhnya saat mendengar sehun berucap, biarpun sangat lirih namun kai masih bisa mendengarnya, kai menatap sehun yang kini tertunduk _'ada apa dengan anak ini'_

" apa maksudmu,,,?" sungguh tak biasanya sehun seperti itu, _'apa terjadi sesuatu di dalam keluarganya'_ menyadari sehun kini tertunduk sedih tidak seperti biasanya, kemana senyuman itu?,

Kai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menghampiri sehun, mengelus surai itu sama seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu

" gwemchana sehunna…" kai hendak memeluk tubuh sehun yang kini terlihat rapuh , namun sesaat sebelum ia menarik tubuh sehun kedalam dekapannya, sehun mengangkat wajahnya

" ani,,,,,heheh" kai sempat tertegun melihat senyum sehun sedekat ini,, bagaimana tidak tertegun saat kau akan mendekap seseorang bermaksud untuk menenangkan orang itu, orang itu malah mendongakan wajahnya, memandang wajah yang berada dihadapannya dengan puppy eyes,,sungguh kai mati membeku sesat, dan bagaimana mungkin mood seseorang bisa berubah se derastis itu, tadi sehun terlihat rapuh dan sekarang, lihatlah senyuman konyolnya yang kembali menghiasi bibir cerry itu

' mood sehun mudah berubah ternyata' batin kai dengan senyum canggung di hadapan sehun

'' kau benar ini sudah pukul 9 lebih,, aku harus pulang,, kasihan hyung jika aku tidak segera pulang,,, anyonng kai,, sampai bertemu besok pagi,,',' dan sehun pun berlari mundur sambil melambaikan tanggannya kepada kai,, kai hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman

Duuuk

Kai terkekeh,Naas bagi sehun , kepalanya membentur tiang ring saat akan berbalik berlari dengan benar menuju pintu keluar lapangan itu

" aishhh pabboya,,,,," rutuk sehun pada dirinya sendiri,,,

Sesegera mungkin ia melihat kearah kai yang kini tengah mengalihkan pandangannya saat sehun melihat kearahnya, seolah ia tak melihat sehun yang terpentok tiang

" aishhh memalukan,,,,''rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri

Dan sehun segera berlari sambil memeganggi jidatnya yang memerah itu…berjalan keluar dengan wajah di tekuk karna kai sama sekali tak membantunya , sehun yakin sekali kai melihatnya terjatuh karena suara yang di timbulkan saat jidatnya dan tiang itu bertubrukan lumayan keras jadi sehun yakin kai pasti mendengar dan melihatnya,,' kkamjong sialan' rutuknya

'' sehuna,, kau mau kemana,,," teriak kai

" pulang.. dan kau tak perlu berpura-pura tidak melihatnya kai,,'' ucap sehun sambil terus berlalu

Tawa kai pecah saat itu juga , saat sosok sehun telah memghilang dari pandangannya,,

" hahahha,, namja itu lucu sekali,,,,"

…

Sehun menyandung-nyandung batu yang ada di hadapannya sambil terus mempotkan bibirnya, merutuki kai karna dengan teganya menertawakannya saat ia pergi, '' kai pabbo,,aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar tawamu itu, sebahagia itukah kau melihatku terjatuh,, menyesal aku pernah terpesona olehmu hitam"

DEG

Di tengah jalan sehun melihat dua orang adjussi yang sepertinya sedang mabuk ,, berjalan sempoyongan mendekat kearah sehun yang kini mulai ketakutan,,,

" hy-hyung.. luhan hyung,,," lirih sehun saat kedua adjussi mabuk itu semain mendekat kearahnya,, sehun berjalan mundur,, otknya kini hany bisa mengingat nama luhan, hyungnya yang selalu menjaganya dan melindunginya, sehun berjalan mundur tatapannya tak lepas dari dua ajussi mabuk itu.

Bruuuuuuukkkkk

" awww pabboya,,,'' sehun kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya terlalu bodoh sehingga membuatnya kembali terjatuh dan bahkan kaki kananya kini sulit untuk di gerakan ,,' ini terlalu sakit',,,kakainya terkilir.

Dan atas kebodohan sehun itu jugalah yang membuat kedua adjussi mabuk itu mendekat kearahnyaa dan kini salah seorangnya berjongkok di hadapan sehun yang menundudukan wajahnya,sungguh sehun benar-benar takut sekarang, ajjusi mabuk itu mengingatkan akan eomma dan rumah yang ditinggalinya selama ini, rumah iblis bagi sehun.,

Adjusi itu mendongakan wajah sehun dengan jari telunjuknya "cantik,,, sedang apa kau duduk disini di malam yang dingin ini noona muda"

Cih,,sehun menampik kasar tangan adjussi yang dengan beraninya menyentuh wajahnya,namun dalam hati sehun berteriak takut, takut akan orang mabuk Apalagi adjjusi mabaukaaaaa,, karna itu mengingatkannya akan hal menjijikan yang sering ia lihat di kediamannya yang menurutnya neraka itu, bahkan tubuhnyapun sempat menjadi budak pemuas nafsu adjusi gilaa,, trauma,, yahh ketakutan sehun saat ini lebih teptnya adalah sebuah ketraumaannya akan sentuhan adjusi mabuk yang berbuat kasar padanya,,,

" pergi kalian…..'' teriak sehun sambil berusaha menjauhi adjusi2 itu

'' aigooo,, kau galak sekali noona,, jangan seperti itu,, nanti kecantikanmu hilang,,,"

" aku ini seorang namja , jadi jangan memanggilku noona, AKU INI NAM-JA'' teriak sehun

Kedua adjusi mabuk itu saling tatap dan tertawa" hahahah mana mungkin kau itu seorang namja,, wajahmu terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja noona,,,,"

" benar lebih baik kau menemani kami bersenang-senang malam ini,,," dan kedua adjussi itu mulai mengunci pergerakan sehun dengan mencekal kedua tangannya,,,

" _hyunggg,, tolong aku,,,,,"_

" lepskan,,pergi kalian,, jangan coba-cba menyentuhku,,,pergi,,"batin sehun,,,ia terus-terusan memalingkan wajahnya kekiri dan kekanan menghindari adjusi itu yang kini akan menciumnya

.

.

.

.

PRAAANGGG

DEG

Tanpa sengaja luhan menjatuhkan gelas winenya hinga pecah berserakan, luhan memandang nanar pecahan gelasnya itu,,,jantungnya berdetak tak menentu,, rasa cemas dan khawatir mulai menyelubunginya,, sehun,, sehunnya, adik kesayangannya pasti dalam bahaya,,,

" gwemchana changi,, biar para maid membersiihkannya,,, kajja,, kita lanjutkan acara kita,, " kata seorang lelaki tua yang kini tengah memeluk pinggang luhan erat, dasar lelaki ganjen disaat seperti ini diah masih saja merayu luhan dengan meniup-niup telinga luhan

Lelaki tua itu membalikan wajah luhan sehingga wajah itu kini berhadapan dengan wajah keriput lelaki itu,, tanpa menunggu waktu lama lelaki tua itu meraup bibir luhan tak memberikan cela untuk luhan lepas dari gigitan bibir itu,, lelaki tua itu menyesap dan manarik bibir atas dan bawah luhan secara bergantian

" ughh,,," lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil luhan, sebisa mungkin luhan mendorong tubuh lelaki itu agar mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka,,,

Pluuuuup

Dan akhirnya luhan berhasil melepaskan tautaan bibir itu,,,

' mianhe adjusi,,aku ketoilet sebentar' ucap luhan dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan lelaki tua yang di panggilny adjusi itu

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaam

Luhan langsung memainkaan phonselnya menghubungi seseorang,,,

" krissss,,,, sehun dimana,, kenapa kau belum mengantarkannya pulang,,jam berapa sekarang?,,aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya,,,eomma akan menyiksaku lebih dari ini jika ia tahu sehun tidak ada dikamarnya"

",,,,"

" kau,, kenapa kau membiarkannya kerumah baekhyun sendiri,, bagaimana jika dia bertemu seorang preman atau pemabuk,, kau tau dia trauma akan hal itu,,"

",,,,"

" aku tak mau tau kau harus mencarinya dan membawanya pulang,, jika tidak aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi"

",,,,"

" aku mohon,,,hiks,,aku mohon padamu kriss,, cari dia untuku hiks"

Piipp

Dan tubuh luhan merosot di balik pintu itu,, air mata jatuh begitu saja dari matanya saat kris bilang bahwa sehun sedang keluar, hatinya semakin cemas,, luhan yakin jika sesuatu yang buruk kini tengah menimpa adik yang selalu di jaganya itu,,,

" _luhan hyung tolong kau…" _

DEG

Samar luhan dapat mendengar sehun memanggil namanya, luhan semakin panik

" sehuna,, dimana kau sekarang hiks,,,"

Luhan kali ini sungguh menyesali dirinya yang bahkan menerima begitu saja perlakuan namja2 mesum yang menatap lapar kepadanya,, ia kadang menyesali dirinya yang terlahir memiliki wajah yang begitu sempurna menurut orang lain, menurutnya untuk apa kesempurnaan fisik dan wajahnya jika dirinya sendiri bahkan tiidak bisa menjaga Kesempurnaan itu agar tak tersentuh dan ternodai, dan yang paling membuat luhan semakin kecewa adalah ia tak bisa melindungi adik satu-satunya itu,,,

" _sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini tuhan,,, tidak puaskah kau memberikan cobaan yang berat untukku dan adikku" _

.

.

.

.

Kris mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya untuk pergi mencari sehun,, bagaimana bisa ia tertidur di sofa sedangkan luhan disana tengah menagisi nasib sehun yang belum di ketahui keadaanya…kris melirik arlojinya 22.00 ,

" pabbo.. kenapa kau malah tertidur kris sedangkan sehun sudah 3 jam pergi dan sama sekali belum memberi kabar,,,tidak biasanya ia tidak mengabariku,,"

Dan krispun langsung menancap gas mobilnya menuju tempat baekhyun, namun setelah sampai di sana kris sama sekali tidak menemukan sehun, hanya ada chanyeol yang sedang main tidak dengan sehun, dan baekhyun juga bilang nahwa sehun tidak memberitahunya jika ia akan main kerumah, ,, oh sungguh,, itu membuat hati kris semakin khawatir dengan dongsaeng namjachingunya itu,,,

Kris membanting setir kasar merutuki kelalaiannya,,,,

" oh sehunn dimana kauu,,," teriak kris didalam mobil sportnya

.

'' luhan hyung tolong aku…." Sehun terus menerus menyebut hyung dan terus meronta

" _gwemchana,, hyung disisni.. semua akan bak-baik saja,, jangan menangis lagi ne,, kau tak pantas menangis,"_ sehun masih teringat kata-kata luhan untuknya

'' kau berisik sekali bocah,,,,"

" lepaskhan,,,,hyung,, hyung tolong aku,,"

'' _hyung akan selalu berada disisimu ,,,apapun yang terjadi"_

BUGH,,,

" Brengekk kalian,,,,,"

Bugh

Bugh,,

Duagh

Dan sehun hanya meringkuk ketakutan sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang kini basah oleh air matanya,, tak memperdulikan siapa namja yang kini tengah mengahajar kedua adjusi itu dengan brutal, sehun hanya bisa memngil mangil nama hyungnya berharap hyungnya datang seperti apa yang dikatakannaya

" hyung,,, luhan hyung,,,,"

Greeeeeeeeeeeep

Namja itu memeluk erat tubuh sehun ,, dan sehunpun balas memeluknya tak kalah erat berusaha menyalurkan rasa takutnya lewat pelukan itu

" gwemchana,, ada aku disisni.. semua akan bak-baik saja,, jangan menangis lagi ne,, kau tak pantas menangis," kata-kata itu sama persis dengan yang luhan katakan pada sehun,, namun ini bukan luhan , ini bukan luhan hyungnya,, perlahan sehun mendongakan wajahnya menatap wajah itu

" k-kai,,,,"

" uljima,, kau tak perlu takut aku disini,,," kai menarik kembali tubuh sehun dalam dekapannya,,,mengelus kembali surai itu, sayang

Dan ini untuk pertama kalinya kai melihat sehun yang ketakutan seperti sekarang ini,, biasanya sehun akan tertawa terbahak-bahak karna berhasil mengerjai teman-temannya disekolah , namun sekarang, kai dapat melihat sisi lain dari seorang oh sehun yang terkenal jahil dan nakal itu, tak menyangka juga sehun takut dengan adjusi mabuk,,bahkan sehun pernah mengerjai guru killer di sekolahnya hingga guru itu pindah,, namun lihatkah sekarang,, seorang oh sehun meringkuk ketakutan bahkan tidak bisa melawan saat adjusi itu menggerayanginya ckck

Hati kai sakit juga melihat tangis sehun yang sesenggukan memanggil luhan hyungnya,,, entah siapa luhan hyung yang sehun sebut itu, kai tak lagi memikirkannya,, yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah memberi ketenangan pada sosok yang akhir2 ini mengenggu hidupnya dan hari-harinya,,, ani bukan menganggu ,, tapi menghiasi hari-hari seorang kim jongin

" apa kau bisa berjalan eoh,,,,?" Tanya kai yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh sehun..

'' kajja,, aku antar kau pulang''

Bruuuukkk

Sehun terjatuh kembali,,kai langsung membantu sehun berdiri,,,

" gwemchana…."

" kakiku sepertinya terkilir kai,,,"

" kau ini benar-benar merepotkan…"

Pleetakk

" sudah kubilang aku ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan,,aku ini menyenangkan…" ucap sehun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya,,

" aishhh ,, disaat seperti ini kau bilang menyenangkan,,, dasar namja aneh,,,,''

" kau menyebalkan,,, aku bisa pulang sendiri,,'' dengan langkah terpincang sehun melangkah menjauhi kai,

Kai memutar matanya malas, namja dihadapannya ini selain aneh jahil nakal keras kepala juga rupanya ck

Kai berlari mengejar sehun dan berjongkok membelakangi sehun

" kajja naik kepunggungku,, kau takan bisa pulang dengan kaki seperti itu,,,"

" shirooo''

" palli,,,,,apa kau mau sampai rumah saat fajar datang dan kakimu membengkak ebih parah dari pada ini,, palli,," ucap kai sedikit memaksa,

sehun tersenyum senang dalam hatinya, akhirnya ia bisa memeluk kai, orang yang selama ini di kaguminya semenjak ia menabraknya.. namun sehun tak berani melangkah lebih jauh untuk mendekati kai, sehun sadar dengan posisinya dan sehun juga tau kai juga sama seperti kris , terlahir dari keluarga yang terpandang,,namun kai tidak tahu apa2 tentang hidup sehun , berbeda dengan kris hyung,,

haaap

" yakkkk kau berat sekali bocah,,, kau ini makan apa sebenarnya hah,,," kai sedikit terhuyung saat sehun loncat kepundaknya

Pleeetakk

'' jangan protess, kau yang memintanya,,,,"

" jika kau terus-terusan menjitak kepalaku , aku berjanji akan menurunkanmu di hadapan adjusi mabuk tadi" ancam kai.

''andwee,, aku tidak mau'' kai merasakan sehun semakin erat memeluk lehernya, dan itu berarti ancaman kai berhasil mengelabuhi sehun agar sehun semakin erat

" diam dan jangan banyak bergerak ,, ara"

'' arasso..'' dan sehunpun membenamkan kepaalanya di ceruk kai

Hening,,

diantara mereka tak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan hanya suara langkah kaki kai yang masuk kedalam indera pendengaran kai,,,sesekali kai menaikan tubuh sehun yang merosot,,

tap

langkah kakinya terhenti saat kai mengingat sesuatu hal yang sangat penting,,,mengapa ia melupakannya setelah sejauh ini kakinya melangkah,,,

'' sehuna,, sehuna,,," kai mencoba membangunkan sehun yang kini tertidur di pundakknyaa

" aishhh ,,, kau malah tertidur,, lalu aku akan mengantarmu kemana,, sedangkan aku sediri tidak tau rumahmu,,"

Dan akhirnya kai memutuskan untuk membawa sehun pulang kerumahnya saja,, tidak menghiraukan eommanya yang pasti akan memarahinya karna membawa anak orang pulang dengan kaki yang terluka,,dan sedikit membengkak, seperti kaki gajah, lebay

.

.

.

" ssstt ahhh,, ahhh,, tuan,, pelan,,pelannhhh,,hmm,,, eghh,,,"

Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

Kris membuka pintu kamar itu kasar setelah bertanya kepada maid dimana luhan berada sebelum heechul mengetahui kedatangannya dan melarangnya kembali bertemu dengan luhannya,

setelah mendapatkan kunci cadangan kamar tersebut dengan sejumblah uang yang ia berikan kepada penjaga dan beberapa maid kris langsung membuka kasar pintu itu dan menyaksikan tubuh naked luhannya yang sedang di gerayangi oleh orang lain, menyakitkan, kenapa cintanya seperti ini.

Kekasih mana yang tidak marah dan kecewa melihat kekasihnya di setubuhi orang lain selain dirinya, walaupun sebelumnya kris mengatakan akan terus bersabar sampai nanti ia akan membawa luhan pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu, kali ini kris tidak bisa membiarkan tubuh itu di sentuh orang lain lebih lama lagi, apalagi sekarang ia menyaksikannya secara live di depan matanya, mungkin jika di belakangnya kris masih bisa memberi toleransi pada adjusi itu,,

Kris menarik paksa tubuh lelaki itu sehingga junior lelaki tua itu yang masih menacap di hole luhanpun terlepas

" akhh,,, "luhan menggerang merasakan sakit di holenya,,,

" brengseeeeeeeekk beraninya kau menyentuh luhanku,,,"

Bughh

Bugh

Bugh

menghajar lelaki tua itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun,,kesal di hatinya tak bisa di tahan lagi,, setelah ia tak berhasil menemukan sehun dan sekarang ia harus menerima begitu saja namja chingunya disetubuhi orang lain… 'ini tidak bisa dibiarkan'

"heyyy,,, aku sudah membayarnya mahal anak muda,,,,"

''PERSAN DENGAN UANGMU,,,,,,akan kupastikan besok kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu adjussi bangsat"

BUGHH

BUGHH

Kris tak menghiraukan adjusi itu yang terkulai tak berdaya dengan darah yang muncrat dari mulutnya,

Kris menghampiri luhan dan memakaikan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan sebelumnya untuk menutupi tubuh naked kekasihnya itu.. luhan langsung melingkarkan tanggannya di leher kris saat kris menggendongnya ala bridal

" akan kau bawa kemana anakku eoh,,"Tanya heehcul yang kini tengah bertengger di depan pintu masuk mansion itu

Kris mendengus kasar, malas juga berhadapan dengan orang didepannya ini yang sama sekali tidak bisa di percaya

" cih,, masih bisa kau menyebutnya sebagai anak setelah kau memperjual belikan tubuhnya pada lelaki brengsek itu eoh,,, bukankah luhan ini adalah omsetmu bukan anakmu jadi,, minggir beri kami jalan untuk keluar"

" tidak semudah itu anak muda,, setelah kau membuat keributan di mansionku dan membawa lari luhan diam diam begitu,, cinta memang memuakkan,,,kau tahu,, tubuh luhan itu ada harganya,,," kris semakin kesal saja dengan ucapan namja cantik yang tak kalah cantik dari luhan itu namun otaknya picik.

" aku mengerti apa maksud ucapannmu ,,,, ambil ini,, itu adalah kunci apartementku dan juga atm miliku,,paswordnya kau pasti tahu karna aku menyayangi omsetmu ini,,aku akan mengembalikan luhan jika aku ingat…"

heechul tersenyum dan membiarkan kris membawa luhan pergi,,,

" jangan harap luhan akan menjadi milikmu bocah,,sampai hartamu habispun aku takan membiarkan luhan menjadi milikmu,, karna luhan adalah milik bersama, dan penghasil uangku,,,," ucap heecul dengan seringaian yang terpasang mengerikan di bibir tipisnya,

.

.

.

.

.

..

..

TBC

HAYYY HAYY HAYY,,, aku hadir bawa ni ff chap 2,, bagaimana,, kurang greget atau kurang greget baget,,,

yahhhh aku frustasiiiii,,, -_-'

huwaaaa gumawo chingudeul yang udah baca di chap sebelumnya,, aku sangat terimakasih sekali,,,

dan untuk yang chap sekarang, aku minta reviewnya ,, reviewnya OKok,,,AKU butuh motifasi buat chap depan,,maka dari itu aku butuh RCL,, hihihih

OKok OKok #PYEONGGGG


	3. Chapter 3

**PREVIEW**

**.**

**.**

" ssstt ahhh,, ahhh,, tuan,, pelan,,pelannhhh,,hmm,,, eghh,,,"

Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

Kris membuka pintu kamar itu kasar setelah bertanya kepada maid dimana luhan berada sebelum heechul mengetahui kedatangannya dan melarangnya kembali bertemu dengan luhannya,

setelah mendapatkan kunci cadangan kamar tersebut dengan sejumblah uang yang ia berikan kepada penjaga dan beberapa maid kris langsung membuka kasar pintu itu dan menyaksikan tubuh naked luhannya yang sedang di gerayangi oleh orang lain, menyakitkan, kenapa cintanya seperti ini.

Kekasih mana yang tidak marah dan kecewa melihat kekasihnya di setubuhi orang lain selain dirinya, walaupun sebelumnya kris mengatakan akan terus bersabar sampai nanti ia akan membawa luhan pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu, kali ini kris tidak bisa membiarkan tubuh itu di sentuh orang lain lebih lama lagi, apalagi sekarang ia menyaksikannya secara live di depan matanya, mungkin jika di belakangnya kris masih bisa memberi toleransi pada adjusi itu,,

Kris menarik paksa tubuh lelaki itu sehingga junior lelaki tua itu yang masih menacap di hole luhanpun terlepas

" akhh,,, "luhan menggerang merasakan sakit di holenya,,,

" brengseeeeeeeekk beraninya kau menyentuh luhanku,,,"

Bughh

Bugh

Bugh

menghajar lelaki tua itu tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun,,kesal di hatinya tak bisa di tahan lagi,, setelah ia tak berhasil menemukan sehun dan sekarang ia harus menerima begitu saja namja chingunya disetubuhi orang lain… 'ini tidak bisa dibiarkan'

"heyyy,,, aku sudah membayarnya mahal anak muda,,,,"

''PERSAN DENGAN UANGMU,,,,,,akan kupastikan besok kau kehilangan pekerjaanmu adjussi bangsat"

BUGHH

BUGHH

Kris tak menghiraukan adjusi itu yang terkulai tak berdaya dengan darah yang muncrat dari mulutnya,

Kris menghampiri luhan dan memakaikan jaket tebal yang ia kenakan sebelumnya untuk menutupi tubuh naked kekasihnya itu.. luhan langsung melingkarkan tanggannya di leher kris saat kris menggendongnya ala bridal

" akan kau bawa kemana anakku eoh,,"Tanya heehcul yang kini tengah bertengger di depan pintu masuk mansion itu

Kris mendengus kasar, malas juga berhadapan dengan orang didepannya ini yang sama sekali tidak bisa di percaya

" cih,, masih bisa kau menyebutnya sebagai anak setelah kau memperjual belikan tubuhnya pada lelaki brengsek itu eoh,,, bukankah luhan ini adalah omsetmu bukan anakmu jadi,, minggir beri kami jalan untuk keluar"

" tidak semudah itu anak muda,, setelah kau membuat keributan di mansionku dan membawa lari luhan diam diam begitu,, cinta memang memuakkan,,,kau tahu,, tubuh luhan itu ada harganya,,," kris semakin kesal saja dengan ucapan namja cantik yang tak kalah cantik dari luhan itu namun otaknya picik.

" aku mengerti apa maksud ucapannmu ,,,, ambil ini,, itu adalah kunci apartementku dan juga atm miliku,,paswordnya kau pasti tahu karna aku menyayangi omsetmu ini,,aku akan mengembalikan luhan jika aku ingat…"

heechul tersenyum dan membiarkan kris membawa luhan pergi,,,

" jangan harap luhan akan menjadi milikmu bocah,,sampai hartamu habispun aku takan membiarkan luhan menjadi milikmu,, karna luhan adalah milik bersama, dan penghasil uangku,,,," ucap heecul dengan seringaian yang terpasang mengerikan di bibir tipisnya,

..

_**THANK YOU, NAE SARANG**_

.

.

.

Keheningan kini menyelimuti suasana didalam mobil mewah tersebut, dimana di dalamnya terdapat dua orang namja yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri dengan pikirannya masing masing,, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai percakakapan,,,

Mereka adalah kris dan luhan,,, yang semenjak meninggalkan mension terkututuk yang menjerat luhan itu mereka hanya diam suasana di ddalam mobil mewah itu sedikit tegang.

Sesekali luhan menatap takut-takut kearah kris yang kini memasang tampang poker facenya,,tidak biasanya kris seperti ini terhadapnya, terakhir kali luhan melihat wajah kris yang seperti itu adalah saat kris mengetahui kehidupan luhan yang sebenarnya dan selanjutnya kris meninggalkanya,,,dan sekarang apakah kris akan kembali meninggalkannya karna kris melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri luhan bersetubuh dengan namja lain,,sungguh perasaan luhan campur aduk sekaang, disisi lain ia takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan sehun, dan di satu sisi ia juga takut kris akan meninggalkannya lagi,,,,

" mi-mianhe,,,," dengan keberanian yang tersisa di dalam hatinya , luhanpun bertanya takut-takut

Kris hanya melirik luhan dengan ekor matanya Dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan di depannya,, entah kemana kris akan membawa luhan pergi sekarang,, sedangkan waktu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul tengah malam

Merasa tak direspon oleh kris, kini luhan membalik tubuhnya menghadap kearah kris yang masih focus mengemudi,,,

" mianhe,, joengmal mianheyo,,, aku tau kau marah padaku,," ucap luhan sambil memegang tangan kiri kris, namun kris malah manampiknya kasar,,

Luhan tercengang, dengan perlakuan kris kepadanya, kini luhan tau kris sedang di selimuti emosi,marah.

" hiks,,hiks,,, aku memang kotor kris,,kau pantas membenciku setelah kejadian memalukan yang kau lihat tadi, tapi,,hiks,, bukankah kau tau sendiri, itu adalah perkerjaanku , jika tidak, eomma akan menyerahkan sehun pada adjussi yang selama ini mengiginkannya, hiks,, kau pantas membenciku, kau juga pantas membuang namja kotor sepertiku jauh dari kehidupanmu, karna aku memang tak pantas berdampingan dengan pangeran terhormat sepertimu hiks,, hiks,, mianhe,,,"

Kris melihat sosok luhan yang kini menangis sesenggukan di sebelahnya, hanya melihat, tanpa membuka mulutnya,, dan kris semakin melajukan mobilnya melebihi kecepatan menuju pinggiran kota seol yang jauh dari keramaian,,,

Ckiiiiiiiiiiiiiit

Kris menghentikn mobilnya di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terletak di pinggiran pantai,,,kris membuka pintu mobilnya dan menutupnya kasar mebuat luhan tersentak,,,

" krissss ,, kau mau membawaku kemana,, ini rumah siapa,,,," luhan beartanya-tanya saat kris menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah minimalis di pinggiran pantai itu, luhan sebelumnya tidak pernah tau akan rumah minimalis yang lebih pantas di sebut pondok itu,,,

Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam

Kleeeeeeeeeeeeek

Kris menutup pintu itu kasar dan menguncinya,,,didorongnya kasar tubuh luhan ke atas ranjang yang tak terlalu besar itu dengan kasar,,,

'' akhh,,, kriss sakit" rengak luhan saat pingangnya membentur sisi ranjang,,,

" lebih sakit mana saat kau melihat kekasihmu bersetubuh dengan orang lain OH luhan,,," kris berjalan mendekat ke arah luhan sambil membuka satu persatu kacing bajunya,,,

" k-kris,,,'' lirih luhan

Brukkk

" eugh,,, " lenguh luhan saat kris mencium bibirnya kasar dan menindih tubuh mungilnya,,,

Kris menyesaap dan mengigit kecil bibir plum itu luhan sendiri kwalahan saat kris menciumnya dengan brutal seperti saat ini, luhan yakin suasana hati kris sangatlah buruk, biasanya kris melakukannya dengan lembut tidak seperti sekarang,,,

" MMHH,, nghh " mendengar lenguhan lembut yang keluar dari bibir luhan kris semakin bersemangkat melanjutkan aktifitasnya,,,tangannya ulai nakal membuka kancing dan jaket yang ia pakaikan pada tubuh luhan,, dalam sekejab kris dapat membuka jaket tebal miliknya itu dan kini terlihat jelas di hadapanya tubuh indah kekasihnya yang hampir setiap hari di sentuh oleh orang lain, sungguh kris sangat menyayangkan hal itu,,dia merutuki kebodhannya sendiri yang tak mampu menjaga orang yang sangat di sayanginya itu,,,

Tangan kris kini tengah memainkan nipple dan twinsball luhan secara bergantian, " mmnghhh,,, shhh akhhh" tautan bibir mereka tak terputus sama sekali membuat luhan kini semakin melenguh hebat akibat ulah kris yang terus mengerjai tubuhnya,,

Pluuuuup

kris melepaskan ciuman itu benang saliva keduanya terlihat jelas di sudut bibir masing-masing. kris menatap wajah luhan yang kini memerah dan nafas terengah sama seperti dirinya,,menatap dalam mata luhan yang kini sayu..membuat kris semakin bergairah mengerjainya, melihat sexynya luhan saat ini meyakinkn hati kris bahwa tubuh kekasihnyaa ini memang hanya untuknya tidak untuk dinikmati namja manapun selan dirinya,,,

" kau tau lu,,,aku sangat marah padamu karna kau memberikan tubuh indahmu ini kepada namja lain,,'' ucap kris seductive

" a-aku tahu ,, bahkan jika kau menghukumkupun aku rela kris,," luhan pasrah saja apa yang akan dilakukan kris padanya karna ia memang merasa bersalah dan kotor

" baiklah,, jangan salahkan aku jika malam ini kau akan merasakan nikmat dan sakit sekaligus secara bersamaan pada tubuhmu,,,,"

" eughh,,," tanpa menunggu persetujuan pemilik tubuh itu , kris langsung menghimpit tubuh luhan ,luhan kembali melenguh saat kris menyesap perpotongan lehernya yang memang sensitive itu, memberikan tanda merah keunguan di leher mulus itu,

Luhan menarik rambut kris kasar dan itu semakin membuat wajah kris tenggelam di perpotongan lehernya, seolah luhan menginginkan kris melakukannya lagi dan lagi,lenguhan-lenguhan nikmat itu kini memenuhi ruangan pondok kecil itu,,

" ssshhh,, akhhh,,,luhan,,,'' kris melenguh hebat saat tangan mungil dan bibir plum luhan kini memainkan junior dan twinsballnya,,,

" biarkan aku memberikan service terbaik kepada namjachinguku sendiri malam ini yang sudah membayar mahal tubuhku" ucap luhan…

" aku tak ingin mengecewakan clientku,,," tambahnya sambil terus menjilati kepala junior milik kris,,,

' akhh ,, luhannn…' kris mengangkat wajahnya tubuhnya bersampur aduk merasakan tegang nikmat dan geli sekaligus,,,luhan benar-benar mahir dalam hal ini.

" yah jangan samakan kekasihmu sendiri dengan namja mesum ,,,ssshh akhh,,, luhan" omel kris di tengah rsa nikmatnya

Luhan semakin bersemangat menghisap junior kris , memaju mundurkan mulutnya , mengisapnya bagai sebuah permen lollipop yang sangat manis dan lezat,,

Tubuh kris menegang,, luhan merasakan junior milik kris mulai berdenyut hebat dan

" AKKHHHHHHHHHH.. LUHANN" teriak kris

Crooooooooooot(?)

Dan cairan cinta itupun mengalir deras dari junior kris, tubuh kris melemas sesaat

Tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun luhan menelan cairan milik kris ke dalam tubuhnya dan menyisakannya sedikit di dalam mulutnya,, perlahan luhan merangkak di atas tubuh kris,,mencium bibir kris berniat berbagi cairanya sendiri,, kris yang mengerti maksud luhan pun semakin menarik kepala luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka,, setelah dirasa pasokan udara yang menipis di dalam paru-parunya kris melepaskan ciuman itu,,,nafas keduanya kembali terengah,, kris menatap sosok luhan yang kini acak-acakan namun terlihat begitu sexy dimatanya,,

" kau begitu menggoda sayang,,,,"

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrruk

Kris membalik posisi menjadi luhanlah yang kini berada di bawahnya,,,mengunci kedua tanganya di sebelah kepala, kris tersenyum,,

" kita mulai permainannya dan semuanya akan berakhir,,,,"

" lakukanlah,, aku berjanji takan memberikan tubuhku ini pada orang lain lagi selain dirimu,,,"

" kupegang janjimu…" kris menaruh kaki kanan luhan di atas bahunya,, ia mengocok kasar juniornya sendiri sehingga juniornya kini kembali menegang kembali,,,

Dengan sekali hentakan kris memasukan juniornya kedalam manhole luhan yang memang sudah tidak virgin lagi,, namun ini masih terlalu sempit untuk kris,,,

" akhh,,akhh akhh,,,," tubuh luhan bergerk seiring permainan kris,,,

Gila,, luhan membuatnya sungguh menjadi gila,, tubuhnya sungguh sangat nikmat,,,,

" aku mencintaimu,,,,'

" na-nado'' balas luhan

.

.

THANK YOU, NAE SARANG

.

.

Karena kebodohannya yang tidak bertanya sebelumnya kepada sehun tentang alamat rumahnya,, akhirnya kai membawa sehun pulang ke rumahnya,,

" tuan muda,, ada apa dengan namja ini,, apa dia terluka,,," Tanya seorang maid menghampiri kai

' 'ssst…. Jangan berisik, kau bisa membangunkanya bodoh.."

' ' bi- biar kubantu tuan,,,," maid itu menawarkan diri untuk menggatikannya menggendong sehun,, namun yang ada kai malah memelototinya,dan maid itu menundukan dirinya hormat

' ne,, saya mengerti tuan,,,,"

" eomma mana,,?," Tanya kai sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai atas,dan seorang maid yang setia mengekorinya

'' nyonya sepertinya sudah tertidur,,, tadi nyonya menunggu anda di ruang tengah, namun tuan muda tak kunjung datang dan nyonyapun masuk kekamarnya tak keluar sampai sekarang…''

Kai hanya menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi ucapan maidnya itu

Dengan sangat hati-hati kai meletakan tubuh sehun di atas ranjangnya,,menyelimuti tubuh sehun dengan selimut sebatas dadanya,, sedangkan maid yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang kai menataap tak percaya dengan apa yang majikannya itu lakukan, sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tuan mudanya berlaku baik kepada orang lain selain eomma dan appanya,, bahkan pada adik semata wayangnyapun kai sangat dingin,,,

Klekkkkk

" kai,, kau sudah pulang, ehhh,,, siapa namja manis ini ka?," Tanya eomma kai saat memasuki kamar putranya dan mendapati seorang namja asing yang tertidur di atas ranjang putranya

'' ssstt ,,pelankan suara eomma…eomma bisa membangunkannya,,,,"

" ne,, sekarang kasih tau eomma,, siapa namja manis ini?, kenapa ia bisa tertidur di kamarmu?,,bukankah di bawah ada kamar tamu,,,"

" biarkan dia tidur disini eomma,, dia teman sekelasku, kakinya sedikit terkilir saat di lapangan basket tadi, dan aku menggendonganya sampai dia tertidur seperti sekarang ini,, karna aku tak tahu rumahnya makanya aku membawanya kemari,,,'' jelas kai panjang lebar kepada eommanya

'' aishh,, kau ini,, kukira kau mencelakainy,baiklah,, eomma akan menyuruh maid untuk memijat kakinya yang terkilir kau mandilah,, kau sangat kotor sayang,,," mengusap surai anak tersayangnya itu

' ' ne,,,," ucap kai dan meninggalkan eommanya dan sehun di kamarnya sedangkan ia melesat kekamar mandi

Eomma kai memandangnya dengan senyuman yang sangat berarti,, senang rasanya putranya kini bisa baik kepada orang lain bahkan pada adiknya saja ia sangat dingin,, namun kai bisa sebegitu baik dan perduli pada namja yang kini tengah tertidur lelap itu

Kleeeeeeeeeeeeek

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengang rambutnya yang masih basah,, ia hanya menggunakan anduk sebatas pinggangnya, kai menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang sepi dan sudah rapih,, ia hanya melihat sosok sehun yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya,,,perlahan kakinya menghampiri sosok itu dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya,, melihat sehun yang tertidur begitu damai bahkan sepertinya ia tak terganggu sama sekali dengan keadaan sekitarnya,,, tangan kai terangkat menyentuh surai lembut sehun

'' kau tertidur begitu nyenyak, bagaimana mungkin kau juga tertidur begitu nyenyak saat jam pelajaran berlangsung" ucap kai,,,

Kai terus saja mengamati setiap inci wajah mulus nan putih bersih milik sehun itu,, sungguh wajahnya seperti sebuah porcelain yang sanagt berkilau_(yah sehun bagaikan sebuah porcelain yang berkilau dan mudah pecah , namja yang bisa dibilanng sempurna dngan wajah dan tubuhnya yang semampai tapi tidak dengan kehidupannya),_ kai sangat yakin bahwa sehun terlahir dari keluarga orang kaya, melihat wajahnya dan tubuh sehun yang begitu bersih terawat,, namun kenapa kelakuanya sama sekali tidak menunjukan kalau dia itu anak dari seorang bangsawan,,

andai kai tahu bahwa tubuh sehun yang terawatt itu adalah asset heechul selanjutnya setelah luhan tak begitu banyak menghasilkan uang lagi,maka dari itu heechul selalu menjaga tubuh kedua anaknya itu supaya terlihat begitu sememikat mungkin dan menonjol di kalangan orang-orang

'' kenapa kau nakal sekali sehun-ah…'' kai terkekeh sendiri sambil mencubit hidung mancung sehun

Semalaman kai menahan kantuknya agar tidak tertidur untuk menjagai sehun yang sedang tertidur , takut-takut sehun deman atau terganggu dalam tidurnya, kai terus saja menopang wajahnya menahan kantuk,, namun sepertinya kantuknya parah,, hingga ia kini tertidur di sebelah sehun

Hiks,,, hikss,,

Hikss,, hiks,,,

Baru beberapa menit mata kai terpejam , kini ia terbangun karna suara tangis seseorang di sampingnya , siapa lagi kalau bukan sehun.. yahh sehun kini tengah menangis sesenggukan dalam lelapnya

Hikss,,, hikss

Kai bangun dari posisi tidurnya, menatap namja manis yang masih memejamkan matanya itu heran ' kenapa sehun tiba-tiba menangis dalam tidurnya,,,apakah ia mimpi buruk' kai menatap sendu tubuh yang kini meringkuk dan menangis itu

' hyung,,, luhan hyung,, aku takut'

DEG

Jantung kai berdetak kencang saat sehun mengatakan hal itu,,_'kenapa,,kenapa sehun merasa takut,apa sesuatu telah terjadi,, dan kenapa hanya nama luhan hyung yang selalu ia panggil'_ ka semakin tertarik saja mengetahui hidup namja manis yang masih menagis itu

Hiks

Hiks

Tangan kai perlahan terulur mendekat kewajah sehun, berniat menghapus air mata di pipi mulus sehun,, namun saat ibu jarinya baru saja menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah itu mata sehun terbuka

DEG

Mata mereka saling bertemu dan membuat jantung kai kembali merasakan degub jantung yang begitu hebat dalam tubuhnya,,,mereka saling menatap lama seolah terhipnotis atau bisa dibilang waktu yang seperti terhenti saat mata itu saling bertemu

Kai terlebih dahulu sadar dan sesegera mungkin memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain,,,sehun mempotkan bibirnya lucu

" yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakk,,," teriak sehun sambil menepuk pundak kai keras

'' asihhh,,,, waeyooo" teriak kai tak kalah kerasnya dengan sehun

" kau sedang apa dikamarku,,," tuduh sehun pada kai

" hallo,,, apakah kau masih bermimpi,,lihatlah ini kamarku, bukan kamarmu" kai tak habis fikir dengan namja satu ini, barusan dia menangis tersedu-sedu, sekarang ia malah teriak-teriak tak jelas, apakah namja ini sudah gila, pikir kai,

Sehun memeperhatikan sekelilingnya,, menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah kamarnya sehun hanya menunduk malu

'' waeyoo.,,,, kau malu eohh" kai mulai menggoda sehun sambil menoel-noel dagunya

'' haiss,, jauhkan tangamu kai,, itu menjijikan,,,''

" kau aneh,, barusan kau menangis kencang tersedu-sedu dan sekarang lihatlah , kau malah marah-marah seperti seorang adjuma bawel,,"

" kau menyebalkan kai,,,"

Sehun kini menatap tajam kai,, namun yang di tatap hanya cuek sama sekali tak peduli,, siapa juga yang akan takut melihat wajah manis di hadapanya ini, yang ada orang malah ingin memakannya habis-habisan ckckck

"Jam berapa sekarang kai,,,,"Tanya sehun

Kai melirik jam yang berada di meja nakasnya seilas" 03.00 kst.. waeyo…"

' MWOOO…apa kau tak salah lihat' sehun sesegera mungkin mengecek phonselnya, tidak aktif ternyata batrenya habis

'Dimana jamnya kai'tanya sehun lagi

Kai menunjuk kearah meja nakas yang di atasnya terdapat jam itu dengan dagunya

" eothokhe,,, hiks,,, luhan hyung,, luhan hyung eotokhe"

Kai mulai panic dengan namja manis dihadapannya ini," sehun benar-benar aneh, moodnya gampang sekali berubah, sebentar nangis sebentar marah sebentar tersipu dan tersenyum setelah itu dia kembali menangis dengan menyebut nama luhan hyung,, sebenarnya siapa luhan hyung itu,,," batin kai,, kini kai menjambak rambutnya frustasi..

" luhan hyung,, hiks,, hiks,, mianhe" tangis sehun semakin kencang dan kai semakin panic saja dibuatnya

'' sehuna,, uljima ne,, sssttt uljima"

kai berusaha menenangkan sehun,,namun tak berhasil,, akhirnya iapun memeluk tubuh sehun yang bergetar bukannya terhenti, tangis sehun malah semakin kencang..

",,luhann hyunggg,,, kai aku ingin pulang kai,,,aku ingin pulanag, aku takut terjadi sesduatu dengan hiks luhan hyung,,,hiks"

" ini bahkan masih terlalu pagi sehun-ah,,, lebih baik kau tidur aku akn mengantarkanmu besok pagi,," dalam keadaan sedikit panic kai berusaha menenangkan sehun

" hiks hiks hik,,," kai tak tau lagi bagai mana caranya untuk membuat mata itu berhenti menangis dan bibir itu berhenti menyebut luhan hyung, kai tidak ingin seisi rumahnya gempar karna sehun menagis di pagi buta seperti ini, bisa- bisa ia di tuduh berbuat yang tidak-tidak terhadap sehun

cuuup :*

dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan , kai mengecup bibir itu lembut, mata sehun terbelalak, sehun tak percaya kai menciumnya,,

' oh tuhan apakah ini mimpi' batin sehun

setelah merasa tangis sehun terhenti kai melepas tautan bibir itu walau dalam hatinya kai menolak dan ingin terus menikmati manisnya bibir sehun , tak bisa kai pungkiri bahwa dirinya kini tertarik oleh pesona namja bermarga oh itu, dan kaipun kini menatap mata sehun dalam

" mianhe,,," ucap kai sambil memegang kedua pipi sehun

Sehun sama sekali tak bergeming masih menatap kai tanpa ekspresi

Greeeeeeeeeeeep

" mianhe, aku tak tau cara lain untuk menenangkanmu,,, mianhe,,,"Kai membawa sehun kedalam pelukannaya

"aku tak suka melihatmu menangis,, entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit melihat itu''

'' aku tak tau luhan hyung itu siapa,, yang jelas,, kau jangan pernah lagi menangis, terutama di hadapanku,,aku takan tega melihatnya''

Sehun semakin merasakan pelukan kai kini semakin mengerat di tubuhnya,, perlahan tangat sehun terangkat memabalas pelukan kai itu,,

" gomawo,,,'' dan sehunpun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kai

'' kajja kita tidur kau tak perlu takut,, aku ada disini di sampingmu bersamamu menemanimu"

sehun memejamkan matanya perlahan, sungguh berada di dekapan kai saat ini sama seperti saat ia berada di dekapan luhan hyungnya,,kata-kata yang kai ucapkanpun hampir sama dengan yang luhan hyungnya itu ucapkan kepadanya,, sehun semakin nyaman saja berada di dekat kai.

Kai menarik selimutnya menyelimuti tubuhnya dan juga sehun yang tadi tertidur di pundaknya,, mungkin karna ia terlalu lelah menangis,,,

'' sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu sehuna…?" Tanya kai entah pada siapa karna sehun kini terihat terlelap,,

" aku mencintaimu,, nae sarang"

cuuup :*

DEG

Kini jantung sehun yang berdetak tak menentu saat kai mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya dan mengecup keningnya lembut, sebenarnya sehun belum benar2 tertidur dan ia masih bisa mendengar dan merasakan apa yang kai ucapkan dan lakukan padanya,, sakit rasanya dada sehun,, senang memang karna kai juga ternyata mencintainya,, namun yang membuat hati sehun sakit adalah kai tidak boleh mengetahui bahwa ia juga mencintai kai, karna sehun sadar, dirinya sama sekali tidak pantas untuk kai, dan lebih memilih membiarkan cinta ini mengalir begitu saja tanpa adanya sebuah pernyataan ataupun sebuah status yang pasti

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC

Heheh#garuk tengkuk,,,

Mianhejoengmal jika chap 3 ini terlalu pendek,,, ovay udah mentok sampe sini soalnya,, belum tau kelanjutannya kaya gimana,, mianhe juga jika NCan krisHanya kurang H.O.T ovay Cuma bisa buat sesuai otak yadong ovay berjlan,,hhahahah

ketawa setan

OHKAI, OVAY UCAPKAN THANK YOU BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW#YEYEYEEYYYYY

#gag jelas nih orang, yaudah ovay bales review kalian#ngedoamudhmudahangadayangkelewat

lia :^ gomawo dah baca yahh ^¬

: ne ,, ini kaihun

CheftyClouds : hmm kaihun moment di chap 2 kurang puas, oss ovay gag bisa reromantisan, hehhhe

Milky " nen mian kalo lama update ne,, harap maklum"

Eminonyx09 : ini saya lanjut chap 3nya,,yahh walaupun agak lama sih,, mungkin juga kependekan, gomawo dan baca and ovay tunggu review selanjutnya

HunHan Baby : ne ,, fighting,,,gomawo dah nyempetin baca,,, and jangan bunuh heechul gw sakit nantinya#plakkk

Shakyu:: hehehehh#garukkepala,, mian, ovay malas edit lagi,,jadi ajah dah kacau,, terimakasih dan baca,dan masukan saya terima dengan baik, gomawo ne,,,

nin nina :: hihihihi mian ne ovay udah nistai luhan abis di chap 2 kmarin,,hehehe tenang selanjutya luhan kagug bakal di grepe-grepe ajusi lain lagi paling ajussi mesum#lirikkris,,

destyrahmasari:: ini saya update chingu,,hehheh mian lama, dan semoga gag ngecewain ya#hug

AYUnhomin :: otak saya nakal sih, jadi aja heechul di jadiin jahat, yah soal sehun,, yaiyalahh secara lingkungannya suram gitu#digetok, kagak nyante hihi

eunmin ::heroic yeh,,, sebagian sih bilang gitu hehehh

evilfish1503 :: k,, nanti saya bikin sehun sedikit menderita dan kai yang sengsara,,hahahah,, yahh gomawo joengmal gomawo udah koment disana sisni#tabok apaan coba,ditunggu lagi next reviewnya,,, ^_^

Oh Jizze :: heechul tersiksanya nanti ajah kalo mau tamat;;gkgkgk

Shakyu:: hheeehhehee hidup suram!

CheftyClouds:: hahaha bunuh ajah sekalian heechulnya

Yaudindah,, ovay tunggu RCLnya chingu selanjutnya

Anyeongg di ff selanjutnya #cipokbasah

#Boww


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Thank you, Nae Sarang_

_Pairs: KaiHun- KrisHan_

_Cast: member exo,OC._

_Rate: M_

_Lengh: Chapters 4 of,,_

_Genre : hurt/comfort /romance_

_Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]_

_Disclaimer: semua cast milik ortu mereka SMent dan tuhan pastinya, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja untuk membuat imajinasi saya terwujud dalam ff abal saya ini, _

_Warning :: Boys Love. Yaoi, crack pairs,,So DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ , TYPO di mengerti yahhh harap maklum anggap aja hiasan yang merusak mata wakwakwak._

_A/N: anyeong yeorobun, ovay datang munculin THANK YOU NAE SARANG yang ampir tenggelam gegara begitu lama sekali Ovay hiatusin ,masih ada yang inget kah sama ff Ovay yang satu ini,,ahh Ovay gtw dah begimana ini chap4-nya,,, jelek ga pa2 yang penting jadi dan ovay terusin, hahaha dan semoga suka#ngarep..ok ovay g mau banyak bacon lagi,,, _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_THANK YOU, NAE SARANG_

_Pelukanku adalah benteng untukmu_

_Aku teracuhkan oleh yang lain,_

_****__Cinta,,,_

_****__Aku tak bisa melihat ujungnya yang gelap__**  
**__Membuatku takut_

Gemuruh suara ombak menyambut indahnya pagi seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah menggeliat di atas ranjang berukuran singgle itu di kala sorot hangat sang mentari menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden yang tak tertutup rapat itu, menyinari tepat mengenai matanya yang masih setia terpejam mendekap sosok mungil terkasihnya,,

Perlahan mata itu terbuka, suara ombak sangat menganggu juga rupanya, karna biasanya jam weker lakh yang membangunkan namja tampan itu, namun seperytinya pagi ini berbeda dari pagi-pagi biasanya

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, tak lama seulas senyum terukir di bibir namja tampan itu saat melihat wajah damai kekasihnya yang masih terlelap,,ia usap perlahan pipi mulus itu dan mengecup keningnya begitu sayang

" kau pasti sangat lelah hanny,," ucapnya dan merengkuh kembali tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang masih naked total tertutupi selimut yang membungkus mereka seperti kepompong

" eunghh,,,," dan mata indah itupun mulai mengerjapkan matanya

'' morning baby,,," ujar namja tampan itu dan mengecup kembali kening kekasihnya yang kini memejamkan matanya kembali, bukan tidur lagi melainkan menikmati sentuhan yang kekasihnya berikan

" kau sudah lama bangun kris,," ujar luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang kris

" kau lengket sekali,," luhan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan mencibir dengan senyuman menggoda

" bukankah ini karena ulahmu..." jawab kris sambil menyentil hidung luhan

" kau juga changi...kekekek" dan memeluk kembali tubuh tegap itu

" jja,,," ajak kris membuat luhan menatapnya bingung,

" eodiga,,,?" tanyanya, kris malah menyeretnya menuju jendela yang berada di kamar itu, dari sana kris dan luhan dapat melihat indahnya laut di pagi hari dan hembusan angis yang menerpa tubuh polos mereka.,

" indah,,,," gumam luhan,,,kris memeluknya dari belakang begitu erat dengan selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh mereka, kris membungkus luhan dalam dekapannya dan juga selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka ,kris menyenderkan wajanya di bahu namja mungil itu

" bagiku kau tetap lebih indah,,," luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan kris dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala kris yang menyandar di bahunya,

" seberapa besarkah rasa cintamu padaku dan seberapa banyak kasih sayangmu padaku kris,,," tanya luhan dengan manja,, senyuman tak pernah luntur dari bibir kris,,dengan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang luhan yang tak terhalang seutas benangpun kris menjawabnya dengan yakin

" jika kau ingin tahu seberapa banyak dan seberapa besar aku mencintai dan menyayangimu,,,jawabanya adalah itu" tunjuk kris kearah laut , luhan mengerutkan kedua alisnya, bibirnya melengkung lucu, kris terkekeh

" kau tak mengerti eoh?" dan luhan mengangguk imut membuat kris gemas dan mencium bibirnya kilat

" jawabannya adalah ombak,,"

" eoh..." luhan kembali tak mengerti sepertinya

" jika kau menanyakan seberapa banyak aku mencintaimu , maka hitunglah ombak,, apa kau bisa menghitungnya?" luhan menggeleng lemah

" karna cintaku tak terhitung padamu luhan, sama seperti ombak itu,, dan,,, jika kau menanyakan seberapa besar aku benyayangimu dan mencintaimu,, jawabanku pun sama,"

" ombak,,kenapa?"tanya luhan sambil memiringkan wajahnya untuk menatap kris ynag bersandar di bahunya.

" karna,, besarnya ombak sama dengan besarnya rasa cintaku padamu , jika ombak itu tenang maka aku bisa merasakan kedamaian dalam mencintaimu, namun kadang ombak begitu besar datang, dan besarnya ombak membawa bencana buat kita karna aku tak suka orang lain menyentuhmu dan menganggu hubungan kita,,,aku mencintaimu seperti ombak itu" tunjuk kris pada ombak yang kini masih terlihat tenang di luar sana

" gomawoooo,,,aku sangat menyayangimu kris" luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk kris begitu erat tak memperdulikan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan juga kris hampir saja terlepas

" nado,, dan teruslah bersamaku" kris membalas pelukan itu tak kalah eratnya,

Dan tak lama setelahnya kris merasakan dadanya basah , apakah luhan menangis , namun tak ada isakan dari bibir mungilnya, tanpa isakan apakah mata itu mengeluarkan sebuah permata yang sangat kris jaga agar tidak terjatuh

" uljima,,,,changi waegure,,,?" luhan menggeleng tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, kris mengerti, tangis luhan bukanlah tangisan pedih atau luka, melainkan karena tersentuh, mungkin.

" berjanjilah,, untuk terus bersamaku dan menjaga sehun"

" aku janji,,,,"

" Thank you,, nae sarang"

Dan luhanpun berjinjit untuk menggapai bibir namja tampan yang sangat ia sayangi itu, menempelkan bibirnya dan meresapi setiap sentuhan yang terpaut erat itu,

_**~o0o~**_

Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, dirasanya sesuatu menggelitiku hidungnya dan beban yang menindih perutnya,, " eungghhh" ia melenguh karna udara yang memasuki parunya terasa tersendat,,perlahan ia membuka matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali membiaskan cahaya yang masuk di kornea mata indahnya

Seorang anak kecil tengah menggesekan hidungnya dengan hidung sehun dan sesekali memencet hiung sehun dengan jari mungilnya " hyunnnn cantikkk ilonaaaa " suara anak kecil menyambutnya di pagi itu,

' _akhh ternyata bocah ini yang menggelitiki hidungku dan menindih tubuhku'pikir_ sehun dan kembali memejamkan matanya, namun beberapa detik setelahnya

" kyaaaa,,, siapa kau,," kaget sehun bangkit dari tidurnya membuat anak kecil yang menindih pertnya itu terjungkal, kejam.

" aaaaaa,,, hyung kasal sekali,,, kau sama saja dengan kkamjong hyungg" anak kecil itu menggeliat ia atas tempat tidur seperti ulat

Sehun menatapnya dengan heran,, " kkamjong hyung,,, nuguya?"

" yakkk kau bahkan tak mengenali kekasihmu sendili,, aku lapolkan pada kkamjong hyung mau" omel anak itu yang kini sudah duduk di hadapan sehun dengan meletakan kedua tangan mungilnya di pinggang dan bibir yang mengerucut

" aku tak mengerti ucapanmu bocah,,, seingatku, kai-lah yang berada di sini semalam,,,"

_**Tokk**_

Dengan beraninya anak kecil itu menggetok kepala sehun dengan tangan mungilnya

" pabbo,, kkmjong itu kai,,, kim jongin,,,kekasihmu yang membawamu kemali" ocehnya lagi

sehun semakin di buatnya heran,, okeh,, kkamjong itu kai,, dan apa maksud bicah ini dengan menyebutkan kata kekasihmu"

" dia bukan kekasihku bocah.." sehun merengut

" kalau bukan kekasihmu untuk apa dia mengajakmu kesini dan tidul bersama dengannya"

" kyaaa,, kau,,,,," kesal sehun sambil menunjuk lurus anak itu dengan telunjuknya, anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyung cantik di hadapannya itu

" sebennarnya siapa kau,, kenapa ada disini,,,?"

Anak itu berdiri di atas ranjang membuat sehunsedikit mendongakan wajahnya,,

" taemin,, kim taemin imnida,,,aku adik kkamjong sialan itu heheheh" anak itu membungkuk lucu di hadapan sehun yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan lugu

"_oh jadi dia adiknya kai"_ bati sehun lagi,,

" jja,,, eomma sudah menunggumu untuk salapan hyung,,jja,," dengan cepat anak kecil yang mengaku namanya taemin itu menyeret-nyeret tanga sehun untuk mengikutinya padahal turun dari atas ranjang saja anak itu ketakelan(?) gak bisa, soksokkan menyeret-nyeret tubuh sehun yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu,,

" _sarapan ,,, eomma!,, eomma kai menunggu untuk sarapan,,apakah dia tahu aku tidur di kamar kai_,,,,"

" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" pekik sehun membuat taemin anak berumur 4tahun itu menutup telinganya dan memandangnya tajam

" kau kenapa?" herannya

" eomma!,, eommamu menungguku, berarti dia eomanya kai,, eommanya menungguku untuk sarapan,,ohh matilah akuu,,,,,aku maluuuuuu" jerit sehun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terlalu mendramatisir memang.

Taemin manyun, sebenarnya kenapa dengan hyung cantik itu, aneh sekali pikirnya

" kita hanya salapan hyung kenapa kau jadi histelis sepelti itu,,,dan tentu saja eommaku adalah eomma kai-mu itu,,kau itu bagaimana sih,," bersidekap di hadapan sehun dengan memanyunkan bibirnya,

" kai mana,,? " tanya sehun antusias

"Aku tidak mau sarapan kalau tidak ada kai,,,aku maluuu"lanjut sehun

" kai sudah berangkat kesekolah setengah jam yang lalu, dia menitipkanmu pada eomma,,kau tak perlu malu, anggap saja kami keluargamu, dan,,maaf jika taemin tak sopan padamu, dia memang nakal,,,"

" eomma,,,kkamjong juga memintaku untuk menemani hyung cantik ini" rajuk taemin sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya di hadapan yeoja yang kini melangkah memasuki kamar kai dengan senyum yang membuatnya begitu cantik, yeoja itu terlihat masih sangat muda , tak jauh beda dengan heechul eomma sehun.

Tubuh sehun menegang menatap yeoja itu yang mendekat ke arahnya, ia tak siap, sehun tak siap bertemu dengan eomma kai dan kenapa juga kai harus meninggalkan sehun sendiri di rumahnya, _bodoh kkamjong_, rutuk sehun

'' bersihkan dirimu sehun-shi,,, dan pakailah ini, ini baju kai, semoga saja cukup di tubuhmu,," yeoja itu menyodorkan lipatan pakaian di hadapan sehun dengan senyum yang begitu menenangkan di hati sehun, sehun menatap lekat yeoja itu dengan tatapan sendunya _'andai eomma bisa seperhatian yeoja ini, aku rindu perhatian eomma yang dulu'_ lamunan sehun

" ambillah,,, kami akan menunggumu di bawah" interupsi yeoja itu saat dilihatnya sehun ,malah melamun

Perlahna sehun mengambil pakaian itu dan mengangguk canggung, yeoja itu membalasnya dengan senyuman dan mengelus surai sehun sebelum meninggalkan kamar kai itu

" jja taem,,, kita tunggu hyung di bawah,,," ucap yeoja itu sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah taemin yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang dengan mengoyangkan kakinya yang menggantung itu

" shiloo,,aku turun bersama hyung cantik saja,,," bocah kecil itu menggelengkan kepalanya semangat dan malah membuat eommanya terkekeh,, " baiklah jangan nakal pada hyung cantik ne,," dan taemin pun mengangguk imuett

Sehun hanya memandang heran anak dan eomma itu, iri ,,, jelas,, sehun memang pernah merasakan kasih sayang eommanya yang begitu besar, tapi itu dulu,, sebelum appanya meninggal karna terbunuh

" hyung ,,kau kenapa,, palii,, mandi,,,aku menunggumu,,, kamal mandinya di sana" taemin menggulingkan kembali tubuh mungilnya di ranjang itu dan menunjuk letak kamar mandi itu dengan dagunya, _tidak sopan_ pikir sehun.

~o0o~

Suasana kelas hari ini begitu tenang dan damai , tak ada lagi keributan di dalamnya, bahkan chanyeol dan baekhyun yang biasa membuat kerusuhan pun hanya bisa menopang wajahnya di atas meja dengan bosanya

" kenapa bocah itu tidak masuk yah,," gumam baekhyun

"mungkin dia sakit baekki,,,," jawab chanyeol yang duduk di sebrang meja baekhyun

" tak ada sehun sehari saja sekolah sangat membosankan, tak ada hukuman untuk bocah itu dan tak ada acara kejar mengejar di pagi buta, tak ada juga yang mengintip kita bercinta yeolli" kai melirik mereka berdua dengan ekor matanya saat telinganya tak sengaja menangkap percakapan kecil antara chanyeol dan baekhyun

" membosankan" gumam mereka berbarengan(?)

"kalian tahu,,, aku bahkan sangat senang sehun tidak ada, karna kelas ini bisa tentram dan tak ada keributan,, satu lagi,,, tak ada yang mengangguku saat di kelas" chanyeol dan baekhyun melirik ke sumber suara. Kai

" kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" tanya baekhyun tajam

" karna dia selalu mengagguku(_karna dia selalu menganggu hatiku_)"

" hahhh,,, sehun menganggu orang itu sudah biasa kai,," celetuk chanyeol bosan dan kai hanya mengedikan bahunya

" aku tak peduli(tapi _aku peduli_)"

" kau tahu kai, semalam kris hyung mencari sehun kerumahku, katanya dia bilang mau kerumahku, bahkan sampai tengah malampun dia tak menanmpakan batang hidungnya di hadapanku,,,aku khawatir padanya" ucap baekhyun sambil menerawang kedepan dan membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya yang ia tumpukan di atas meja

Kai memutar otaknya mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ia di lapangan basket, menabrak tiang, dan di ganggu oleh ajussi-ajussi mabuk hingga kakinya terkilir,,,menggendongya hingga tertidur, memeluknya dan,,,,menciumnya,,

Kai meraba bibirnya,, semalam ia mencium sehun dan tidur seranjang dengan namja manis itu,,sungguh kai tak mau sehun pergi dari rumahnya, andai kai boleh memelihara manusia, kai akan memilih sehun sebagai peliharaannya dan memasukan sehun kedalam toples yang akan ia taruh di dalam kamarnya tak boleh siapapun melihatnya apalagi berlebihan memang tapi itu yang kai rasakan

Dan kris hyung, siapa lagi itu, setahu kai, nama yang sehun panggil hyung itu bukan kris tapi luhan,, kenapa baekhyun bilang kris hyung,,, apa namja sipit itu tak salah sebut nama, pikir kai lagi,

Namun sepertinya tak mau ambil pusing lebih baik ia mencari cara bagaimana agar cepat sampai kerumahnya, sungguh ia sangat ingin bertemu sehun saat ini juga.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang terletak di dinding atas papan tulis kelasnya dengan bosan, 11:29 " masih lama" desahnya membuat baekhyun dan chanyeol yang duduk di depannya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang

"apanya yang lama kai,," tanya chanyeol

" ani,,," dan menengelamkan wajahnya di lipatan tangan yang ia tumpukan di atas meja

'_kenapa jam lama sekali, apa aku bolos saja dan cepat pulang, sungguh aku ingin bertemu dengan sehun' _

Teng

Teng

Teng

Dengan penuh kesabaran di tengah kebosanan dan rasa rindunya kepada sehun, saat-saat yang sangat kai nantikan tiba juga,,, bell pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi, seolah mendapat pintu surga Kai langsung melesat menyeret tasnya keluar kelas, padahal guru di hadapannya belum pamit untuk meninggalkan kelas, dan kai dengan tak tahu dirinya memerobos keluar kelas,, sungguh tidak sabar

" kenapa dengan anak itu,,,?" heran chanyeol

" aku juga tak tahu, biasanya dia dan sehun keluar paling akhir,, tapi sekarang?"

" mungkin karna sehun tak ada yeolli makanya ia pulang cepat,,,"

" jja,,, kita juga pulang,,," ucap chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak baekhyun"

Sehun hanya mampu mengulas sebuah seyuman di bibir tipis dan mungilnya itu, jalan berdampingan bersama kai adalah salah satu hal yang sangat ia nantikan, walaupun pada kenyataanya ia bahkan sudah pernah kai gendong dan sehun mengalungkan tangannya keleher kai, mencium bibir namja itupun sehun pernah, akhh,, memikirkan kejadian semalam rupanya hinga sehun terkikik tanpa sadar sambil menyentuh ujung bibir pinknya itu

" kau kenapa?" tanya kai saat melihat sehun malah terkikik

"ani,, " jawabnya dengan melempar senyuman yang sangat manis di hadapan namja tampan itu

Kembali keheningan menghiasi langkah mereka di sepanjang koridor sebuah bangunan mewah itu, sehun sesekali terkikik menatap wajah kai yang begitu datar dan terlihat begitu dingin , namun senyum sehun tetap mengembang melihat hal itu,ia senang bahkan sangat senang, ia tak menyangka kai akan memaksanya untuk di atar pulang, dengan senang hati sehun pasti menerima tawaran itu namun bukan pulang kerumahnya mana mungkin sehun membawa kai kerumahnya yang sudah ia anggap neraka itu dan membiarkan kai tahu siapa sehun dan anak siapa sehun sebenarnya,tidak ,, sehun tidak akan membiarkan kai mengetahui siapa dirinya dan membiarkan kai meninggalkannya ,,oh hell , dan akhirnya sehun membawa kai ke apartemen milik kris dengan berpamitan dan mengucapkan terimakasih kepada eomma dan adik kai sebelum sehun meninggalkan rumah yang menurutnya nyaman itu.

" jadi,, kau tinggal di kamar no berapa?" tanya kai membuyarkan lamunan sehun

"eoh?" sehun sedikit terkesiap dan menatap kai dengan pandangan bingungnya, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali

" kamarmu no berapa,,apa kau tak sadar kita sudah mengitari lorong ini hampir 3kali,,,"

" jinja...aisshhh" sehun menepuk jidatnya menyadari kebodohannya

" jja,,," dan menyeret tangan kai begitu saja untuk mengikutinya

" selamat datang di apartement,,,,,,,,,,,,,kuh" teriak sehun dengan begitu semangat saat ia membuka pintu kamar milik kris itu,,dan melenguh lemah tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang

" Tuan muda,,,,,," teriak salah seorang yang saat itu berada di dalam apartement kris yang sudah sangat berantakan

" kai,,kajja kita harus segera pergi dari sini,,," tanpa membuang waktu untuk sekedar mendengar sepatah kata dari bibir kai , sehun segera menyeret tubuh kai kembali berlari keluar dari apartement itu

" gawat,,," gumamnya di tengah larinya

Kai hanya menatap heran sehun, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan namja yang tengah menyeretnya itu, kenapa begitu banyak kejutan yang kai dapatkan semenjak bertemu dengan namja manis sekaligus cantik ini,,,dan sekarang apa kai bahkan harus rela berlarian di lorong itu karna beberapa orang yang mengejarnya tepatnya mengejar sehun,

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini,, dan kenapa kau malah mengajakku berlari eoh,," teriak kai, ia menghempaskan genggaman tangan sehun dan menatap namja manis itu tajam

" mianhe,,aku tak bisa memberi tahumu,,,tapi aku janji, kelak,,, jika sudah saatnya,,aku berjanji akan menceritakannya padamu,, sekarang,, aku mohon ,, bantu aku,,, hiks,,bantu aku menjauh dari orang –orang itu" sehun menunduk merasa sangat bersalah telah melibatkan namja yang ia sayangi terbawa oleh masalah hidupnya,

Melihat sehun yang mulai terisak hati kaipun luluh, ia tahu sehun tengah dilanda masalah, namun kenapa bukan sekarang saja sehun menceritakannya, lebih cepat lebih baik bukan, dan akhirnya kai hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mengenggam tangan sehun,,

"kajjaa...'' dan membawa sehun berlari ke arah parkiran tempat dimana mobilnya berada sebelum namja-namja yang mengejar mereka tadi menyusul.

"_kau hutang penjelasan padaku oh sehun_" batin kai sambil menatap sehun yang kini menunduk di sebelahnya,dan sejurus kemudian ia menjalankan mobilnya memecah kesunyian yang kini tercipta di antara mereka,,

Teeeet

Teeeeet

Dan gerbang rumah mewah itupun terbuka menampilkan halaman rumah yang begitu luas dan indah sebelum memasuki pintu utama rumah kai itu

Taemin yang tengah bermain guling-gulingan di rumput bersama monggu-pun menghentikan kegiatannya saat mobil hyungnya datang

" mwoo monggu-ya,,,si kkamjong sudah datang,,,dia pasti akan malah jika aku bermain denganmu, jadi,,jangan manja padaku saat ada si hitam itu,,alasoo" bisik taemin kepada anjing kesayangan kai itu,dan di balas monggu dengan menjulurkan lidahnya ala anjing patuh gto,ckck

" kajja,,kita sudah sampai,," ajak kai,,namun sehun masih setia menundukan wajahnya

" aku malu pada eommamu,,,"

'' kenapa kau mesti malu,,,?"

" dia terlalu baik padaku,, dan bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu aku sudah pamit pulang dan kenapa aku malah kembali kesini" lirih sehun denagn tatapan sendunya

"kai terdiam tak tahu harus berbicara apa, melihat wajah sendu sehun yang tak seperti biasanya, kemana perginya senyuman jahil sehun dan otak jahil namja manis ini seperti saat di sekolah, dan kenapa sekarang malah tatapan luka yang kai dapat dari mata itu

" bolehkah aku tinggal di rumahmu, untuk sementara waktu,,dan eummm jangan ceritakan masalah tadi,,,aku mohon ,,kai" dengan ragu sehun mengatakan hal itu, takut kai tak mengijinkannya, apalagi eommanya.

" tentu,," jawab kai membuat sebuah senyuman kembali terpancar dari bibirnya

" huwaahhhhhh gomawooo..." dan menerjang tubuh kai dengan pelukannya,,membuat kai kikuk menerima pelukan itu

" i-iyaaa,,, tapi bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu,, lihatlah, taemin tengah menatap kearah kita" dan sehunpun segera melepaskan pelukannya

" mi-mianhe,,," menundukan kembali wajahnya merasa bersalah sekaligus malu

" kajja,, turun,,,"

" ne,,"

" hyuung cantikk,, kau kembali yeyyy" teriak taemin saat melihat sehun turun dari mobil, menubruk kaki sehun dan memeluknya karna tubuhnya yang mungil

sesegera mungkin sehun berjongkok mensejajarkan tinginya dengan tinggi anak itu, mengusak rambut lembut itu dan memberikannya senyum cerah

" ne,, hyung kembali untuk menemanimu,,,"

'' jinja hyung,,, yeyy,... akhilnya aku punya teman selain kkamjong menyebalkan itu"

" apa kau bilang bocah" teriak kai dari arah pintu masuk

" ani,,," jawabnya dan memeluk kembali tubuh sehun,kai hanya dapat memutar bola matanya dan memasuki rumahnya

" eomma,,, aku pulang"

"sehun datang lagi ... eomma" dalam hati kai berkata semenjak kapan sehun seakrab itu dengan eommanya dan berani memanggil eommanya dengan panggilan eomman juga.

" taeminie juga eomma"

Teriak mereka bertiga saat memasuki rumah megah itu

" kau bilang apa mini,,, bukankah kau dari tadi di rumah,,," celetuk kai tak suka,,,

" suka-suka taem,, masalah,,?" aissshh anak itu selalu saja membuat kai kesal

" eohh ,,,sehuni,,,kau kembali,,,," sehun dengan langkah malu-malunya beranjak menuju sofa di mana yeoja cantik itu duduk dengan sebuah majalah fasion di pangkuannya

" eomma,, bolehkan sehun tinggal sementara waktu disini,,,hyungnya sedang pergi ke luar negri, ia tak berani sendiri di apartementnya,,," bohong kai,

Sehun hanya bisa mennunduk malu mendengar dusta seorang kim jongin keada eommanya sendiri, secara tidak langsung sehun seudah menjadikan kai anak durhaka dengan menyuruhnya berbohong demi membantunya,,tapi ini berbohong demi kebaikan, pasti boleh dong, sah-sah aja kan,, hehe

" gwemchana,, eomma malah senang, taemin sangat menyukai sehun, tadi saja dia merajuk untuk menyusulmu dan sehun,,,taemin pasti sangat senang jika sehun tinggal disini,, betul kan taemini.." ucap yeoja itu dan di angguki taemin dengan imuet dan manja bergelayut di lengan sehun

" _bukan hanya taemin tapi aku juga_ " batin kai seraya melirik malas kearah sehun dan taemin dimana sekarang sehun tengah mengendong adiknya yang menurut kai menyebalkan itu.

_**~o0o~**_

" apa kau yakin kris,,,bukankah ini gila,,,"ucap luhan sedikit berteriak

" kau yang membuatku gila,, aku gila karna mecintaimu,,,jadi,,,biarkan aku melakukan hal gila seperti ini demi bersamamu Oh luhan,,," balas kris sambil menggenggam erat tangan luhan yang kini duduk di sebelahnhya

" luhan hanya bisa memandang kris dengan pandangan tak percaya dan tak yakin dengan apa yang akan mereka lakuakan, namun luhan bisa apa jika kris sudah mengambil keputusan, luhan akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mempercayai namja yang sudah lama bersamanya itu

" aku janji akan menemukan sehun untukmu, dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama,,"

Luhan mengeratkan gengaman tangannya dan mengangguk,,

'' lakukanlah,, lakukan apapan yang kau yakini,,,aku,,aku akan selalu disini,, di sampingmu,, untuk terus bersamamu,,," yakin luhan , matanya sudah memerah siap meluncurkan bulir mutiara dari matanya

'"gomawoo,, telah mencintaiku,,,,aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu,,,," luhan lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya namun genangan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya

" kau siap,,,," tanya kris tanpa menatap luhan yang berada di sebelahnya , Namun pangutan jari jemari mereka sebagai jawaban keyakinan, kris pun mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan melajukannya mobilnya sangat kencang

Kris merasakan tangan luhan semakin mengerat di jemarinya, luhan takut,, kris tahu itu,,

Luhanpun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya membiarkan bulir air mata itu meluncur membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya

Namun sekali lagi,,ini sudah menjadi keputusan,,,,dan

Braaakkkk

Bruuuughhhh

DUARRRRRR

" selamat tinggal,,,,,,,,,,,,,"

~o0o~

" LUHAN HYUNG,,,,," teriak sehun dan terbangun dari tidurnya

Kai yang tidur di sofa kamarnya itupun terbangun saat mendengar teriakan sehun dan menghampirinya

" gwemchana,,,?" berjongkok di hadapan sehun yang kini terduduk di samping ranjang sambil menundukan wajahnya, kai mengelus tangan sehun, namja manis sekaligus cantik itu mulai terisak membuat kai kembali di landa kebingungan

" gwemchana?" tanya kai lagi,, namun sebuah isakan yang kai dapatkan

" hiks,, luhan hyung,,,,,, hiks,,luhan hyung,,jangan tinggalkan aku,,," lirih sehun dalam isakannya

" _luhan hyung lagi,, selalu seperti ini,, sebenarnya siapa luhan hyung itu"_ pikiran kai mulai melayang-layang menghantui otaknya tentang sehun, namun ia tak mau bertanya siapa luhan dan apa hubungan sehun dengan luhan itu, cukup memberikan sehun ketenangan dan kenyamanan tak jadi masalah untuk kai jika sehun tak juga memberinya penjelasan,,,

" uljima,,ada aku disini,, aku akan menjagamu.." kai bangkit dari hadapan sehun dan duduk di sebelah sehun,,membawa kepala sehun menyandar di bahunya dan mengelus rambut lembut sehun,,

" aku mengkhwatirkannya,,hiks,,,,aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya,,"

" percayalah,, dia akan baik-baik saja walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa luhan hyung itu,,,, uljima ne,, lebih baik kau tidur jangan memikirkan apapun,aku takut kau sakit,,,"

Sehun mengagguk patuh dan membiarkan kai menyelimuti tubuhnya, namun saat kai hendak beranjak menuju ke sofa tempatnya tadi tertidur, sehun mencekal pergelangan tangannya

" tidurlah disini,,," dengan menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya

Kai hanya diam memandang sehun yang memintanya tidur di sebelahnya,dengan senyum simpul kai-pun menuruti kemauan sehun dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah sehun,

Deg

Jantung kai memompa melebihi porosnya saat lengan sehun memeluknya, OH GOD,,, siapapun tolong kai untuk bernafas dengan normal, karna kini nafasnya seakan tercekat,,

" kau bilang akan menjagaku bukan,,," ucap sehun ,,,dan kaipun mengangguk mengerti maksud sehun, sehun tengah di landa rasa takut dan kai yang berjanji menjaganya harus memberikan kenyamanan dengan cara membalas pelukan sehun,

Posisi mereka saat ini saling berhadapan satu sama lain di atas ranjang dengan satu selimut yang sama yang menghangatkan tubuh mereka,,jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang saling memeluk pinggang satu sama lain,,mata merekapun kini saling pandang dengan jarak yang terlampau ,,er,,, minim sekali,,

' _biarkan seperti ini Tuhan,,, aku sadar aku tak pantas untuknya apalagi mendapat cintanya,,dan tak seharusnya ia mencintai namja sepertiku,, aku namja kotor yang tak pantas berdampingan dengan seorang malaikat sepertinya,,,'_

Sehun memejamkan matanya

" _aku mencintainya, tapi aku tak terlalu banyak berharap bisa terus bersamanya... selamat malam ,,,kai,,,, saranghe"_

CHU :*

Kai mengecup kening sehun saat mata yang tadi saling tatap itu saling tutup, menyimpan perasaan masing-masing dalam keheningan.

" mimpi indah sehuni..."

Dan tanpa kai sadari, air mata kembali mengalir dari mata sehun,, sehunpun mengeratkan pelukannya, begitupun kai,,

' _cinta pertamaku yang kejam,, aku bahkan tak bisa menyentuhnya,,, mengapa kau mengambil hatiku tanpa permisi,,karenanya aku hatiku begitu sakit,,aku sadar,,aku tak pantas walau sekedar singgah di hatimu,,,tapi bisakah kau tetap disisiku ,,walau kau tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya,,karena itu sudah cukup bagiku tanpa harus memiliki hatimu seutuhnya ,,,kai'_

~O0O~

'BRENGSEKKK"

Teriak heechul di dalam ruangannya dengan beberapa ajudan yang kini menunduk melihat kemarahannya

" menangkap tikus kecil seperti mereka saja kalian tidak bisa,,LALU UNTUK APA AKU MEMBAYAR KALIAN MAHAL EOHHH,,kalian tahu, tuan kyu akan kesini ,,apa yang akan aku katakan jika sehun tidak ada,,," heechul mendudukan dirinya kasar di sofa single yang berukuran besar itu setelah menamar satu persatu ajudannya kesal rasanya dan memijat kepalan yang terasa berdenyut,,

" keluar kalian,," titahnya setelah menenagkan diri dan mereka yang terkena amukan heechulpun membubarkan diri

BRAAAAAAK

Heechul melempar sebuah vas bungga di mejanya,,,

" luhan belum kembali,,, dan sekarang apa,, sehun melarikan diri,,,SIAL"

**Bugh**

Dengan sangat keras heechul meninjukan tangannya ke meja kayu itu, kepalanya bertambah pusing saja mengingat kris sampai saat ini belum juga membawa luhan pulang,,,

" sialan kau kris, mau bermain-main denganku rupanya" gumam heechul dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan

Tok

Tok

Heechul menghela nafas, jujur saat ini dirinya tak ingin di ganggu, namun ia mengurungkan diri untuk mengusir mahluk yang mengetuk pintu itu, siapa tahu sebuah kabar baik yang datang pikirnya

" masuk,,," dan salah satu ajudan memasuki ruangan heechul yang sudah berantakan itu dengan beberapa map dan foto,,

Seketika mata heecul membulat sempuna melihat foto itu, tubuhnya serasa lemas sehingga iapun ambruk di tempat, bukan pingsan, hanya terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin itu

Hatinya mencelos, seolah ada yang menggambilnya paksa,,," tidak mungkin,,," matanya memanas,,

" kalian bisa keluar" titah heechul lagi, tak ingin para ajudannya itu melihatnya yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Merekapun mengerti dan keluar sambil membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan heechul sendiri di dalam ruangannya

Blaaam

Heechul meremat dada kirinya, matanya memanas,,,

" Lu-luhan... hiks,,, tidak mungkin"

" jangan,,,hiks"

" jangan tinggalkan eomma.."

TBC

HOLAAAAAA HOLAAAAA,,,, Ovay udah bisa lanjutin ini FF ,, maaf ne,,Ovay hiatusin nih FF ampe 3bulan lamanya dan jangan penggal ovay karna ,, :v

Jika chap 4 ini mengecewakan, Ovay banyak-banyak minta maaf deh,, maafin ovay yah,, tapi ovay udah berusaha mencurahkan apa yang nyangkut di otak ovay dalam ini FF,,,

Ahh maaf –maafannya di lanjut nanti,,

REVIEWWW KAWANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN #BOWWWWW

~0vay~


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Thank you, Nae Sarang_

_Pairs: KaiHun- KrisHan_

_Cast: member exo,OC._

_Rate: M_

_Lengh: Chapters 5 of,,_

_Genre : hurt/comfort /romance_

_Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]_

_Disclaimer: semua cast milik ortu mereka SMent dan tuhan pastinya, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja untuk membuat imajinasi saya terwujud dalam ff abal saya ini, _

_Warning :: Boys Love. Yaoi, crack pairs,,So DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ , TYPO di mengerti yahhh harap maklum anggap aja hiasan yang merusak mata wakwakwak._

_A/N: anyeong yeorobuN OVAY DATANG,,,dan ,,, selamat menikmati ff Ovay hahahah _

~**O0O~**

'BRENGSEKKK"

Teriak Heechul di dalam ruangannya dengan beberapa ajudan yang kini menunduk melihat kemarahannya

" menangkap tikus kecil seperti mereka saja kalian tidak bisa,,LALU UNTUK APA AKU MEMBAYAR KALIAN MAHAL EOHHH,,kalian tahu, tuan Kyu akan kesini ,,apa yang akan aku katakan jika Sehun tidak ada,,," Heechul mendudukan dirinya kasar di sofa single yang berukuran besar itu setelah menamar satu persatu ajudannya kesal rasanya dan memijat kepalan yang terasa berdenyut,,

" keluar kalian,," titahnya setelah menenagkan diri dan mereka yang terkena amukan Heechul pun membubarkan diri

BRAAAAAAK

Heechul melempar sebuah vas bungga di mejanya,,,

" Luhan belum kembali,,, dan sekarang apa,, Sehun melarikan diri,,,SIAL"

**Bugh**

Dengan sangat keras Heechul meninjukan tangannya ke meja kayu itu, kepalanya bertambah pusing saja mengingat Kris sampai saat ini belum juga membawa Luhan pulang,,,

" sialan kau Kris, mau bermain-main denganku rupanya" gumam Heechul dengan raut wajah yang mengerikan

Tok

Tok

Heechul menghela nafas, jujur saat ini dirinya tak ingin di ganggu, namun ia mengurungkan diri untuk mengusir mahluk yang mengetuk pintu itu, siapa tahu sebuah kabar baik yang datang pikirnya

" masuk,,," dan salah satu ajudan memasuki ruangan Heechul yang sudah berantakan itu dengan beberapa map dan foto,,

Seketika mata Heechul membulat sempuna melihat foto itu, tubuhnya serasa lemas sehingga iapun ambruk di tempat, bukan pingsan, hanya terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin itu

Hatinya mencelos, seolah ada yang menggambilnya paksa,,," tidak mungkin,,," matanya memanas,,

" kalian bisa keluar" titah Heechul lagi, tak ingin para ajudannya itu melihatnya yang menyedihkan seperti itu. Merekapun mengerti dan keluar sambil membungkuk hormat sebelum meninggalkan Heechul sendiri di dalam ruangannya

Blaaam

Heechul meremat dada kirinya, matanya memanas,,,

" Lu-luhan... hiks,,, tidak mungkin"

" jangan,,,hiks"

" jangan tinggalkan eomma.."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama semenjak kematian suaminya dan hidupnya yang kelam seorang kim Heechul yang berganti marga menjadi OH Heechul kembali menangis pilu, menerima kenyataan pahit yang kembali menimpanya,

OH LUHAN

Anak yang selama ini menjadi budak keegoisannya , seorang hyung yang selalu melindungi adiknya,, anak yang penurut dan patuh terhadapnya,,, rela mengorbankan dirinya demi orang yang dia sayangi,,sekarang,,,, tidak ada lagi,,,

Luhan

Meninggal

" ANDWEEEEEE..." teriak Heechul di dalam ruangan itu, dia meringkuk sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang serasa hampa,,

**~o0o~**

Pagi pun kembali datang , kini suasana di ruang makan kediaman keluarga kim agak sedikit berbeda, berbeda karna kini keluarga mereka bertambah satu, Oh Sehun,,, dia merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan tinggal bersama di keluarga Kim itu, terbukti dengan begitu cepatnya ia bersosialisasi dengan keluarga Kai,,terutama adiknya, Kim Taemin yang begitu berisik cerewet dan juga nakal,, biasanya kalau disekolah Sehunlah yang akan menganggu Kai, tapi kini di kediaman keluarga Kim, Sehunlah yang selalu di ganggu oleh Taemin,, namun Sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu, malah ia merasa senang karna ia mendapatkan teman baru,

Taemin kini tengah mencuri-curi pandang pada _Ayam goreng_ di hadapannya, sebuah seringaian nakal terukir di bibirnya, perlahan tangan mungil itu bergerak dengan sebuah garpu di gengamannya bersiap _menusuk _dan membawa _kabur_ ayam goreng itu dari tempatnya,,

sedikit lagi,,akhh senyuman anak itu semakin lebar taK kala tangan mungilnya hendak menggapai _ayam goreng_ kesukaan hyungnya itu

_**Tap**_

senyumnya luntur seketika melihat sebuah garpu lain menghalangi garpuya, perlahan mata kecilnya menatap garpu itu naik ke lengan sang pemilik dan berakhir pada wajah seorang Kim Jongin

" Hah.." hela Taemin sambil pouting, ia bersidekap memandang tajam Kai yang masih sibuk dengan makananya padahal tangannya tadi menghentika gerakan tangan Taemin _mencuri_ ayam goreng , sekarang malah si hitam itu bersikap biasa-biasa saja,

Diliriknya eomma dan juga Sehun yang masih sibuk mengunyah makanan tanpa bersuara, _terlalu_ _menikmati_. Pikir bocah itu,,ia melirik satu persatu piring di hadapan para Hyungnya dan juga eommannya,, semuanya ada _ayam goreng_ sebagai lauknya, dan terakhir ia melirik piringnya, ani dia makan bukan pakai piring melainkan mangkok kecil sebagai tempatnya,,, _bubur __**ayam**_ dan itu bukan _**ayam**__ goreng_, wajah taemin semakin di tekuk, kai yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah adiknya itu terkikik geli sambil menutup mulutnya tak ingin menganggu acara makan Sehun dan juga eommanya karna tawanya

Taemin menghela nafas kembali, _aku tidak boleh menyerah_ pikirnya, ia pun melirik Sehun dan ayam goreng di piringnya secara bergantian_, masih utuh_, senyumnya kembali melebar,, Kai yang menyadari gelagat aneh kembali muncul pada diri adiknya itu meliriknya melalui ekor matanya, sejenak ia menghentikan acara makannya dan memperhatikan tingkah polah adiknya itu.

_**Tap**_

Lagi-lagi Taemin memandang hyungnya tajam , kerja garpunya yang hendak mencuri ayam goreng kembali terhalang, Kai juga membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam pula, Sehun yang menjadi korban pencurian hanya mampu berkedip bingung melihat dua garpu hinggap di piringnya, _sebenarnya apa_ _ini_ dan melirik kepemilik masing-masing garpu itu yang kini saling melempar tatapan tajam

" kalian kenapa?" dan pertanyaan Sehun sukses mengalihkan perhatian eomma Kai dan juga Taemin tapi tidak untuk kakak beradik itu

Eomma Kai hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat kedua anaknya itu,,ini sudah sering terjadi

" mulai lagi..." ucap Eomma mereka sambil menatap Kai dan Taemin secara bergantian

" Eomma,,Taem mau makan _ayam goleng_ sama sepelti Sehun hyung eomma dan juga _**si item**_ ini..." adu Taemin membela diri sambil menelkan kata si item yang di layangkan untu hyungnya sendiri.

" Heh bocah,, siapa yang kau bilang item,,aku ini berkulit _sexy_,,kau tahu kan kulit yang _exotic_, yah kulit aku ini,," sepertinya Kai tak terima di panggil item dan malah menyombongkan diri dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang begitu tinggi

" cihh,,hueekkk ohokk ohokkk" Kai menatap Ddiknya yang banyak tingkah itu dengan pandangan tak suka

" yahh Taem gwemchana,," Sehun segera menepuk pelan pundak taemin yang sedang muntah (bohong-bohongan) itu_, ayolah Sehun tak menyangka anak bangor(?) itu muntah karna tersedak sungguhan bukan_ batin Kai.

" kau _hamil_,,," cibir Kai, dan lagi-lagi Sehun memandang bingung kepada kakak beradik itu, mana mungkin anak kecil hamil pikir Sehun yang memang teralalu menganggap serius ucapan mereka berdua,

"Taem mual mendengal ucapanmu yang telalu percaya dili" balas Taemin sambil memandang tak suka Hyungnya

" sudahlah lanjutkan makan kalian,, dan kau Taem,, Eomma sudah bilang, jangan makan ayam goreng, itu akan mempengaruhi pertumbuhan gigi mu yang masih _bolong-bolong_ itu,," Taemin segera menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tanganya

" apa kau mau gigimu ompong selamanya karna tidak tumbuh..ikhhhh mengerikan dan pastinya kau akan bertambah jelek" tambah Kai menakut-nakuti

Sehun yang tadinya sempat bingungpun kini mulai mengerti taemin tadi hendak mencuri ayam goreng miliknya dan Kai menghentikannya, ia terkikik menyadari itu, padahal tak perlu mencuri nya dari Sehun jika taemin bilang,sehun pasti dengan senang hati memberikannya, toh di piring masih banyak stok haha

" tapi Taem mau makan ayam goleng " sedih bocah itu,,

" bukankah kau juga makan bubur yang ada ayamnya..." jawab kai

" tapi itu beda item,,,aku bosan makan bubul ayam,,ayamnya sedikit "

" Sudah-sudah,, jangan ribut lagi, kalo Taem mau makan ayan goreng, sini biar Sehun hyung bantu,," Sehun mengambil sepotong ayam goreng dan memotongnya menjadi sepihan-serpihan kecil di atas bubur milik taemin

Eomma kai tersenyum melihat Sehun yang dengan cekatan memotong-motong ayam itu menjadi serpihan, ia tak menyangka namja seperti sehun memiliki sisi keibuan sepertinya,

Kai menatap Sehun dalam diam, ia tak mampu berkata apapun lagi bahkan saat adiknya mencibirpun tak ia hiraukan, ia terus menatap Sehun yang tengah tersenyum ke arah Taemin .

" nah,,sudah selesay,, pali,,di makan ne,,kalo tidak ayam gorengmu di sambar si item" Taemin tertawa terpingkal mendengar ucapan Sehun, Kai yang mendengar itu seketika merengut, bagaimana bisa sehun mengatakan hal itu, sehun hanya nyengir canggung melihat raut wajah kai dan tatapan matanya yang seolah menusuk, Sehun sadar Kai tidak suka kata-kata yang ia ucapkan, Kai tidak suka di sebut item tapi adiknyaTaemin sangat manja dan Sehun kini tahu mengurus anak kecil itu tidak semudah seperti apa yang dilihat

" hyung,, suapi,," manja Taemin sambil menarik-narik baju Sehun,,,dangan senang hati Sehun menyuapai Taemin melupakan sarapannya sendiri

'_awas kau bocah, ,,,'_ dan kai hanya bisa mengigit dengan kesal Ayam gorengnya

" hihihi sehun hyung lihat ,, kkamjong jelek sekali jika sedang kesal hihihi" tunjuk Taemin ke arah Kai yang mengaduk-aduk makanannya dengan wajah tertekuk masam

Sehun terkiki begitu juga dengan eomma mereka,,,

" Kai,,kau cemburu eoh,,,eumm ,,eumm.. eummm" sambil menoel-noel dahu Kai sedikit menggoda Kai yang sedang cemberut

Kai melirik kearah sehun yang tengah tersenyum menggoda tepatnya meledeknya dengan menoel-noel dagunya, Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya, kenapa aku harus di kelilingi namja-namja menyebalkan ini,, kai melihat Sehun kembali dan Ohh NO,, Sehun malah semiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan sambil memainkan alisnya jangan lupakan tangan Sehun yang masih setia mencolek-colek dagu Kai,, jangan lakukan itu Oh Sehun kau bisa membuatku sakit jantung,,,

Plook

Sreet

'' yakkkkk''teriak Sehun saat tangan Kai mendarat meraup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya membuat senyum menggoda Kehun luntur seketika

'' jangan bersikap seperti bocah,, lanjutkan makanmu,,,'' titah kai dengan cueknya dan melanjutkan makannya

''sabar hyung kkamjong memang sepelti itu,,," sambil memeluk lengan Sehun

Sedangkan Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menatap Kai yang tengah melanjutkan makannya dengan senyum-senyum tak jelas,,

'_awas kau kai'_ dan Sehunpun memakan makanannya dengan kesal tanpa melepas tatapan tajamnya kearah Kai yang masih senyum-senyum,

" kalian membuat pagiku pusing saja" ucap nyonya kim,ck

**~o0o~**

Heechul kini tengah berada di dalam kamarnya dengan memeluk foto keluarga kecilnya yang bahagia dulu, kekayaan memang membuat semuanya hancur,, harta membuat semuanya berantakan, termasuk hidupnya dan juga keluarga kecilnya. Andai waktu bisa di ulang, ia lebih memilih hidup biasa-biasa saja dan mungkin ia juga takan haus akan harta jika dari awal tuhan menggariskan jalan hidupnya menjadi seorang yang biasa dengan keluarga yang sederhana,

Dan mungkin hidup yang ia jalani akan berjalan biasa tak memusingkan seperti sekarang ini, namun Tuhan , sudah berkehendak atas hidupnya, lalu ia bisa apa? Menolaknya dan mengingkari! Itu mustahil, sejauh apapun ia berlari menghindari, sekeras apapun ia menyangkal, hasilnya akan tetap sama, karna Tuhan sudah berjehendak dan menggariskan hidupnya. Ia hanya mampu menjalani apa yang sudah .

Drrrrrt

Drrrrrt

Drrrrrrt

Suara panggilan telpon mengalihkan perhatian Heechul dari bingkai foto yang tengah ia pandangi, foto keluarga kecil mereka yang tersenyum bahagia, tapi lagi-lagi itu dulu ,,,

'akhh eotokhhe'

Saat melihat nomor siapa yang menghubunginya,,,

Dengan sedikit berdehem untuk menentralkan suaranya , akhirnya Heechul pun mengangkat sambungan telpon itu

" yeoboseyo..."

"..."

" sehun,,,, eum,,,,dia masih di sekolah,,, bagaimana keadaanmu "

"..."

" ne,,,'

Plukkk

Heechul menjatuhkan handphonenya, tubuhnya lemas, bagaimana ini,, kenapa semuanya semakin memusingkan, belum lagi klient Luhan sudah mentransfer uang untuk job Luhan malam ini, mana mau klient Luhan dengan dirinya sebagai ganti Luhan atau namja dan yeoja yang berkerja di pubnya sebagai ganti luhan, yang ada Heechul di cekiknya,,harus pakai apa heechul menggantinya uangnya , sedangkan separuh dari bayaran Luhan untuk jobnya malam ini sudah ia gunakan untuk keperluan pub malamnya,,,di tambah, namja yang sudah menghidupi Sehun selama 4tahun belakangan ini akan datang mengunjungi Sehun, apa jadinya nanti jika ia tahu Sehun kabur,,

'' arrgghhhhh,,,apakah ini hukuman untukku atas apa yang akau lakukan terhadap hidup kedua anakku Tuhan,, dan kenapa kau menggambil ananku setelah kau mengambil suamiku,,, hikS,,,, "

Braakkk

Dan figura yang tadi ia gemggampun terlempar ke lantai marmer itu hingga tak berbentuk lagi

" hiks,,hiks,,, kenapa hidup ini begitu kejam padaku,,,,hiks,,,"

" Sehunie,,,,hiks.."

" Luhannie,,,"

''Maafkan,,eommamu ini,,, hiks,,hiks,,,"

" yeobo,,,, bogoshippo"

**~o0o~**

Kai memasuki kamarnya menaruh tas dan membuka sepatunya, tanpa mengganti pakaiannya ia segera turun menuju dapur untuk menggambil minuman yang membuat tubuhnya segar, sungguh sekolahnya hari ini sangat melelahkan karna ada pelajaran olah raga di tambah teriknya matahari di siang ini menambah panas suhu tubuhnya, bukannya sakit tapi kepanasan

" Kai,,, " teriak Sehun dan menghampiri

CHU :*

PRANGGG

Kai terdiam mematung dengan jus jeruk yang berceceran di lantai karna ia menjatuh kan gelasnya tak sengaja, efek kaget karna Sehun menciumnya tepat di bibirnya secara tiba-tiba

Pluup

Sehun melepas ciuman itu dan menunduk malu atas tindakannya, kai masih terdiam memandang namja manis itu

" minahe,, aku kalah bermain game dengan Taemin ,, dan sebagai hukumannya aku harus menciummu,," lirih Sehun, mata Kai semakin melebar mendengar alesan Sehun menciumnnya, ck ternyata aku hanya di jadikan bahan taruhan atas kekalahannya, Kai melirik ke arah adiknya yang tergah tertawa sambil berguling-guling di sofa ruang tengah itu menacungkan jempolnya kepada sehun dan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Kai,,

" pabbo,,," Sehun mendongakan wajahnya menatap Kai

'' dengan anak kecil seperti Taemin saja kau kalah,,," cibir Kai dengan seringaiannya

'' mwooo,,, mmpthh"

Belum sempat Sehun membela diri bibirnya kembali terkunci oleh bibir kai,, Sehun menatap mata kai yang juga menatapnya, seringaian Kai dapat Sehun lihat melaui sorot mata itu,

Bibir kan terus menjajah bibir mungilnya , menyesap dan mgulumnya begitu lembut membuat tatapan Sehun melemah dan berubah sayu, saat tangan Kai menari tengkuknya pingangnya,,mata mereka sama sekali tidak terpejam, Kai terus saja menatap dalam manik Sehun yang mulai sayu, dalam hati dia bersorak Sehun terbuai akan ciumannya dia pun semakin intens melumat bibir tipis dan manis Sehun,,

Taemin yang menyadari mereka kembali berciuman melotot dengan memanyunkan bibirnya

" gawat,, kkamjong memakan Sehun hyung,," turun dari atas sofa dengan susah payah karna tubuh mungilnya, dan berlari menghampiri hyungnya yang tengah berciuman panas.

Mata sehun perlahan menutup menikmati ciuman yang kai berikan , ia suka, tanpa sadar membalas ciuman kai melumat dan menghisapnya , sehun suka ciuman kai yang selalu membuat hatinya bermekaran seperti beribu-ribu bunga menghiasi hatinya.

Kai mengelus pungung sehun dan memiringkan wajanya memperdalam ciuman itu, mempermudah akses kinerja bibirnya dalam menjelajahi bibir manis itu, saat kai akan memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka sama seperti sehun., sebuah tangan memukuk-mukul kakinya

" Lepaskan Sehun hyung,,, kau jangan memakannya, dia bisa mati kkamjong,," teriakan Taemin membua Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan juga pelukannya di pinggang Sehun

" kau anak kecil mau apa,," cibir kai sambil menunduk menatap adiknya yang evil itu

Tukk

Taemin malah menendang kaki kai dengan kaki kecilnya yang jelas jelas tak ada evek sakit sama sekali untuk kaki kai

Taemin menatap kai tajam dan menari-narik ujung baju sehun,

" sehun hyung gwenchana" panik Taemin saat dilihatnya muka Sehun yang sudah memerah dan nafasnya yang tesenggal,

Tak menghiraukan Taemin Sehun terus menatap ke arah Kai

Kai tersenyum ke arah Sehun dan mengusap rambut sehun " yang tadi itu baru namaya ciuman se-hu-nie" bisik kai tepat di telingga Sehun membuat tubuh Sehun merinding, dan Kaipun meninggalkan mereka masuk kedalam kamarnya

Sehun Masih memantung tak memperdulikan Taemin yang masih menarik-narik bajunya karna khawatir _**" yang tadi itu baru namaya ciuman se-hu-nie**_"

" ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH,,,sialan kau KAI" teriak sehun sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya di tempat membuat Taemin menundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah , menatap horor lantai atas tepat kamar kai berada

" KAI SIALANNNNN"

'" yahh hyung kau kenapa,,kau baik-baik saja,,," Sehun menata Taemin tajam dengan bibir manyun kesal

'' aku tidak baik-baik saja,, dan ini semua karna ide gilamu bocah..argghhh"

Taemin pouting, kenapa dirinya selalu di panggil bocah,ckck

"anyeong,, Heechul shi,,, " sapa namja tampan dengan jass yang begitu elegan, datang mengahampiri Heechul di ruangannya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu

" oh god,,, kenapa dia datang secepat ini,,,"batin heechul dan menghampiri namja itu dengan senyuman paksa

" lama tak jumpa,,bagaimana keadaanmu,,,akhh sepertinya kau tak baik-baik saja, matamu bengkak,,dan biar ku tebak , kau pasti habis menangis,,'' lanjut namja itu lagi bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, ckck tidak lucu, pikir heechul.

" kau semakin tampan tuan kyu,,," Heechul menjabat tangan namja itu dengan senyuman seperti biasanya

'' yahh,, dari dulu aku memang tampan,, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Luhanie yang cantik itu,, bisanya dia selalu menyabut kedatangan ku dengan pelukannya"

"_matilah aku, aku haru menjawab apa,,"_

"akhhLluhan tengah melayani klietnya ,, mungkin agak malam dia baru selesay, klientnya membayarnya sangat mahal, dan aku tak bisa menolak itu,,"

" ckkckck kau eomma yang kejam memperjual belikan anakmu sendiri,, tapi aku suka, karna kau memiliki anak-anak yang begitu cantik sama sepertimu,,," namja itu memeluk pinggang Heechul dan Heechul mengalungkan tangannya keleher namja itu, tersentyum hanya itu yang bisa Heechul lakukan namun bukan senyuman manis tapi pahit untuk hatinya mendengar ucapan namja itu.

' _benar aku adalah eomma yang kejam'_

''jadi,, dimana Sehuniku,,,,''

'_Matilah aku sekarang, apa alasan yang tepat untuk menjawap pertanyaannya,'_

Namja kitu memicingkan matanya menatap kearah Heechul yang kelihatan gugup

" eumm,,," lirih namja itu menatap dalam manik Heechul

" aah,,, Sehuni,, di-dia,,sedang menginap di rumah temannya, katanya ada tugas yang harus ia selesaykan ,,, " mendengar itu namja itu mepaskan pelukannya di pingang Heechul

" jinja,,,kau tak membohongikukan?''

" ani,,,kau tahu sendiri,, sehun awal tahun ini akan lulus,, makanya dia sangat jarang d rumah sekarang,, dan bukankah kau akan senang karna sebenar lagi sehun akan menjadi milikmu,,"

Namja itu tersenyum dan duduk di bangku kekuasaan milik heechul "akhh ,,tidak terasa hari yang kunantikan akan tiba juga,,, baiklah aku pergi dulu,, sampaikan salamku untuk luhan dan juga sehunieku yang manis,,,anyeong"

Blammm

" aku mohon,, ambil aku sekarang tuhan,,aku mohon,,aku telah kejam kepada kedua anakku,,aku mohon hiks,,"

Perlahan heechul berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya dan menatap langit luas yang indah dengan bintang yang berkelip riang di atas sana,,Heechul meremat dadanya dan tersenyum ke arah bintang yang paling terang

" yeobo,,, Luhani,,, apa kalian bahagia di atas sana,,,hiks"

" kenapa,,,hiks kenapa kalian meninggalkanku"

" Sehunie,,,, dimana dirimu nak,,,"

'' maafkan eomma"

_**~o0o~**_

" hehh Taeminie,, kenapa gambarmu jelek sekali,,," ledek Sehun

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di dalam kamara Taemin yang berada di lantai bawah,,bertengkurap sambil berguling-guling ria karena bosan, bosan harus apa lagi , biasanya kalau pulang sekolah Sehun akan main kerumah baekhyun atau sekedar menonton tv di apartement milik kris, ahh Baekhyu bagaimana yah kabarnya, sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah, aku takut eomma anak buah eomma masih mencariku,, dan kris hyung kau dimana, lahan hyung apa kau baik-baik saja

" hyung kau kenapa" tanya Taemin karna mendadak sehun terdiam di sebelahnya dengan tatapan mata yang menerawang

" akhh,,ani,,, hyung gwenchana,, bagaimana dengan gambarmu,,apa sudah selesay,,,'' Taemin menggeleng, dan meneruskan gambarnya yang tak berbentuk itu

" hahahahaha,,apa ini burung onta,, " Taemin lagi-lagi pouting

'' aniyoo,,, ini ayam hyung''

'' ckck..hahaha kau tidak berbakat dalam menggambar Taemin apa lagi melukis,,,"cibir sehun sambil menahan tawa

''yah ,,itu kalna aku masih kecil,, kelak, jika aku sudah besal nanti, aku akan menjadi pelukis terkenal , kalna lukisanku mengalahkan lukisan kkamjong item itu,," tawa Sehun terhenti, apakah kKamjong bisa melikis , ani ,apakah Kai bisa melukis

'' _semenjak kapan kai bisa melukis?"_ dan menatap anak kecil itu penuh tanya

" yah,, bukankah dia juga pelnah melukismu hyung,, apa kau tidak tahu?" Sehun menggeleng,, taemin tertawa puas sambil gegulingan(?)

" hahaha jadi kkamjong itu melukis mu diam –diam hahahaha"

" aku tak mengerti,,jelaskan padaku bocah,," bocah, Taemin benci di panggil bocah akhirnya diapun manyun

'' kau lihaT saja lemali sebelah meja belajalnya,, disana banyak lukisanmu " dan taeminpun melanjutkan lukisannya, sehun sesegera mungkin melesat kekamar kai dengan begitu semangat penasaran dengan apa yang taemin katakan

" sehuni,,kau kenapa" tanya eomma kai yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah dengan sebuah telphon di tangannya, sehun yakin yeoja cantik itu tengah melepas rindu dengan suaminya di sebrang sana

"nae gwemchana ,,,,hihi" tersenyum penuh ketulusan

" kau seperti terburu-buru,," tanyanya lagi karna tadi sehun menunruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari

" akhh,, iya,,aku harus kekamar eomma,,,kai dimana?"

" kai ada di kamar,,"

" akhh,, gomawoo" dan melesat kekamar kai dengan berlari kecil

Eomma kai tersenyum melihat kelakuan sehun dan memberikan rumahnya ini banyak warna karna pertengkaran kai dan taemin sedikit berkurang bahkan hari ini pun taemin tak di buat menangis oleh kai seperti setiap harinya.

" kai,,kau di dalam,,," ucap sehun saat membuka pintu kamar kai yang tak terkunci

" cek,,kemana anak itu,,, " ucapnya lagi saat mengetahui kai tak ada di dalam kamarnya, kaki sehu perlahan berjalan menghampiri lemari yang cukup besar di sebelah meja belajar kai,, ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan takut-takut kai tiba-tiba datang dan memarahinya karna berani membuka lemari pribadinya

Cklek

" mwoaahhh" mulut sehun mengaangga matanya melebar saat melihat isi di dalam lemari itu,, tangannya terulur untuk melihat tumpukan kertas putih di lemari itu dan beberapaa foto.

" bagaimana kai bisa mempunyai ini semua" lirih sehun sambil meraba satu demi satu foto dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi ada disana, "apa kai mengambilnya diam-diam" sehunpun terekeh

Senyum haru menghiasi bibirnya, ia tak menyangkai kai sampai berbuat seperti ini tanpa sepengetahuannya, mengambil gambarnya secara diam-diam dan juga melukisnya secara diam diam pula, sehun mengulurkan tangannya mengambil sebuah lukisa dirinya saat terkena hukuman di halaman sekolah,

Sehun ingat saat itu sehun di hukum karna tertawa begitu keras di dalam keras, dan yang menyebabkan sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat itu adalah karna kai menggambar guru yang tengah mengajar di depan kelas dengan begitu jeleknya,

Tak sehun sangka kai melukis dirinya dengan begitu indah,,

Sehun menyimpulkan satu hal..kai benar-benar menyukai dirinya ,,namun sayang,,, perasaan mereka tak harus terbalas, karna sehun tak ingin kai sakit olehnya, menyadari sosoknya yang sangat menjijikan,

" akhh,,kai kemana,, yah,,?" sehun melirik kamar kai dari ujung ke ujung tapi sosok tampan itu tak di temukannya

" aduhh,,aku ingin pipis,,," berlari kecil memasuki kamar mandi itu karna dia sudah kebelet pipis(?)

Brakkkk

Membanting kecil pintu kamar mandi itu karna perutnya sudah tak tahan,, namun saat ia membalikan badan setelah menutup pintu

" kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

sehun segera menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit terbuka karna jari-jarinya yang tidak ia rapatkan.

" kenapa kau hanya memakai boxer kai,, itu kelihatan" tunjuk sehun kearah celana kai dengan sebelah tangannya

Kai mengikuti arah tangan sehun dan menatap boxer yang ia kenakan

'' ada yang salah?" tanya kai polos

" mwoo kau bilang ada yang salah,, tentu saja,, kau bahkan tidak mengunci kamar mandi dan kau,, akhhhhh''kai segera mengunci pergerakan sehun dengan tubuhnya, menempelkankan sebelah tangannya kedinding dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke sehun, tentu saja itu membuat sehun menegang sempurna,,

"ap-apa yang kau lakukan,," kaku sehun

Kai tersenyum dan menatap mata sehun,," bukankah kita ini sama-sama namja, jadi,,apa yang salah,, lagi pula ini kamar mandi pribadiku jadi kenapa aku harus menguncinya,,?"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, gugup dan,, errr,,takut ,, sedikit sih,

" dan lagi, untuk apa kau menutupi wajahmu ,, ckk seperti yeoja saja,, kecuali kalau kau menyukai lekuk tubuhku ini,," kai semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah sehun dan lagi-lagi sehun hanya bisa menelan kasar ludahnya

Gluup

" ma-mau apa,,aku,," lirih sehun, kai semakin tersenyum puas dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah sehun, semakin dekat dan dekat,,sehun memejamkan matanya erat _apakah kai akan menciumku_ _saat _ia merasakan sapuan nafas berat kai di wajahnya yang semakin mendekat,

" kau sendiri mau apa, mengintipku mandi,, '' sehun melotot dan mendorong tubuh kai menjauh darinya

" yakk jaga ucapanmu kim jongin"

" eunghh..." dengan kesal sehun keluar dari kamar mandi itu dan kembali ke kamar Taemin

Kai sendiri tertawa puas di dalam kamar mandi itu karna sukses menggoda Sehun,

" Sehuni,,kau kenapa,," tanya eomma Kai lagi ,melihata perubahan wajah Sehun yang tadinya cerah sekarang mendung,,

" ckk,dia kenapa,,?" heran nyonya kim karna sehun tak menjawab pertanyaannya

Brakkkk

" eohh"

Sehun langsung mengulung dirinya di dalam selimut milik Taemin " eotokhe,,eotokhe,,, akhh,,,,"

Taemin yang penasaranpun menghampiri sehun dan menari sedikit selimutnya agar dapat melihat wajah hyungnya yang manis itu

" hyung,, noe,,gwemchana,, apakah kau sakit,," tanya Taemin karna sehuN datang-datang langsung bergulung dengan selimut seperti kepompong,,

Sehun duduk dan menghadap Taemin,,," yakk bagaimana ini,, aku malu sekali,,, kenapa hyungmu begitu mesum,,,, arhagg,,,aku malu" ucap Sehun frustasi dan kembali bergulung dengan selimut

" malu,, maksudmu memalukan hyung?" tanya Tamein lagi

" yahh,,aku akan mati karna malu hadapan hyungmu, jangan bicara denganku,,teruskan mengambarmu" omel Sehun

" yahh eothokke..?" dan menendang-nendang udara seperti anak kecil, Taemin semakin penasaran

" iya,, tapi apa yang membuatmu malu,, apa kkamjong hyung?"

" jangan pedulikan aku,,lanjutkan gambaru bocah"

" huh,,, sesukamu" dan Taeminpun kembali dengan kegiatannya yaitu, merusak gambar yang sudah ia gambar dengan susah payah dengan mencoret-coretnya,

" akh kai brengsek kurang ajar beraninya dia menggodaku , dan bagaimana bisa aku memejamkan mataku berfikir dia akan menciumku lagi,,ARRGG Kai kau membuatku gila,, setengah hidup,,''

Setelah lelah sehun dengan pikirannya tentang kai diapun terdiam ingatan tentang hyungnya kembali merasuki otaknya,," _kau dimana hyung,,aku merindukanmu"_ dan setetes air mata jatuh mengaliri wajah Sehun. Ia menangis dalam diam di balik selimut itu hingga terlelap

...

" eomma,,sehun dimana..kenapa dia tidak ada di kamar,," tanya Kai kepada eommanya yanag masih duduk manis dengan telphone yang menempel di telinganya

" kau apakan dia Kai, kenapa wajahnya berubah masam begitu"

" ani,,aku tidak mengapa-apakannya,, dia sudah melihat lemari pribadiku dan tidak membereskannya kembali, aku harus mencarinya dan menyuruhnya membereskannya kembali.. dimana dia eomma?"

" dia ada di kamar Taemin,," dengan cepat kai melangkah namun eommanya kembbali memanggilnya

" apa kau tak ingin berbicara dengan appamu kai,,"

"aku sibuk,,sampaikan saja salamku untuk appa bilang aku merindukannya" teriak kai sambil terus berlari menuju kamar adinnya

Blam

Taemin menoleh saat seseorang masuk kekamarnya

" mau apa kau item,,jangan ganggu sehun hyung dia sedang sakit" kai sama sekali tak mengubris ucapan adiknya dan mendekati gundukan selimut yang ia yakini adalah sehun

Kai berjongkok di hadapan tubuh Sehun yang meringkuk karna tempat tidur Taemin hanya memiliki tinggi sekitar 30cm ,,

" sudah kubilang jangan ganggu, sehun hyung sedang sakit,, kau ini keras kepala,," Kai menatap adiknya sekilas dan berdecih, kenapa adiknya itu bawel sekali

" Sehunie,,, mianhe,,," ucap kai,,Taemin yang mendengar ucapan maaf dari bibir kaipun tertawa terpingkal

'' hahah semenjak kapan kau bisa mengucapkan kata maaf seperti itu item hahah"

" diam kau bocah" taemin pouting

" dasar item" kai tak mennaggapinya karna itu sudah biasa

Perlahan kai membukan selimut yang sehun kenakan " apa kau sudah tidur,,,tanya kai sambil mengelus pipi sehun,, hatinya sakit saat kai melihat ada jejak air mata disana,,

'_apa ini karna ulahku tadi...maaafkan aku'_ hati kai

Kai mengangkat tubuh sehun ala brIdal dan membawanya kekamarnya

" yaah kkamjong mau kau bawa kemana sehun hyung,, dia tidur dengan taem malam ini" teriak taemin dan berlari mengejar kai kekamarnya

" eomma,, Taemin nakal dia melukis wajah sehun yang sedang tidur hingga kotor,,, tolong halangi dia,,,biar Sehun tidur bersamaku.." dusta kai agar sehun tidur di kamarnya

" Taem tidak nakal eomma,,,kkamjong yang nakal dia membuat sehun hyung sakit,, tadi siang saja kkamjong hyung hampir memakan sehun hyung" kai langsung menatap adiknya tajam, mengingat kejadian tadi siang saat dia mencium sehun,,

Eomma kai tak mau ambil pusing lagi dengan mendengar Keributan anatara kedua anaknya itu, akhirnya dipun menyeret Taemin kedekapannya

" sudahlah Taem tidur dengan eomma ne,, ini appamu sedang menelphone,,apa kau tak ingin berbicara dengan appa,,?" mendengar nama appa Taemin langsung berubah pikirannya dan mengambil telphone genggam eommanya

" APPA,,,Taem melindukanmu appa,,kapan pulang"

Kai hanya menghela nafas dan membawa sehun kedalam kamarnya

Dengan sangat perlahan kai membaringkan tubuh sehun di atas ranjangnya takut membangunkan tidur sehun dengan bertumpu pada lantai yang dingin kai menatap wajah sehun yang tertidur begitu damai seolah beban yang selama ini ia tangung terlepas

Mengapa semakin hari aku semakin menyukaimu sehuni,, kai terus mengelus lembut wajah sehun,,

Chu :*

Kembali kai mengecup kening sehun dan memandng wajah manis itu

Tangan kai terus saja mengelus wajah sehun dan mengusap rambut sehun, menatap wajah cantik dan lembut itu tanpa bosan,, senyum terukir di bibir kai,,

" saranghae,,, joengmal saranghae,,,''

**Deg**

Airmata mengalir begitu saja dari mata sehun tanpa perintah, padahal matanya masih terpejam

" kenapa kau hobby sekali menangis saat tertidur eoh,,,uljima,,aku ada disini,,"

Tangan kai mengahapus air mata di sudut mata sehun dengan kedua tangannya

Greep

Sehun tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya dan memegang kedua tangan kai yang hendak menghapus jejak air matanya.

" jangan buat aku manjadi orang yang sangat jahat untukmu kai,,jangan katakan kau mencintaiku" kai terdiam tak mengerti maksud sehun

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan turun dari ranjang itu, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kai yang masih berlutut di lantai

Greep

Kai tak bergerak. Sehun memeluknya begitu erat, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan sehun

" jangan katakan kau mencintaiku,,jangan buat aku menjadi namja yang jahat untukmu,,hiks"

Kai malah memeluk sehun semakin erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang sehun

'' tapi aku sungguh-sungguh,,,''

Sehun menggeleng

"tidak,,aku tak mau kau tersakiti,,aku begitu menyayangimu kai,," kai menarik paksa tubuh sehun menjauh darinya

" lalu apa yang di takutkan..apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

" aku,,aku percaya padamu"

sehun malah menarik kai kembali kedalam pelukannya, kai memberontak dan menarik tubuh sehun kembali,,

Menatap dalam mata sehun yang sudah sembab karna air mata,,

" jawab aku,,,, apa yang kau takutkan?"

'chu:*

Tak ingin menjawab sehun malah membawa kai kedalam sebuah ciuman, ciuman keputus asaan akan hubungannya dan juga hidupnya,, sehun semakin dalam dan aktif mencium melumat dan menghisap bibir kai yang tak pernah kai duga dan dapat sebelumnya dari sehun,, sehunya,, begitu agresif...

Pluup

Ciuman mereka terlepas dengan benang saliva sebagai penghubung , mata keduannya sama-sama sayu ,hormon tubuh mereka sudah meningkat, wajah yang menyiratkan keinginan saling memiliki yang begitu dalam, perlahan tangan kai bergerak menyentuh leher jenjang sehun turun mengelus pungunggnya dan menarik sehun hingga terbaring di atas ranjangnya,,

" k-kai,,,,"

" aku akan melindungimu, .. bukankah aku sudah bilang ada aku disisimu sekarang" kai membelai wajah sehun yang begitu lembut dan perlahan kai menurunkan wajahnya menyentuh bibir sehun kembali,,menikmatinya kembali, sehunpun membalas dengan baik semua perlakuan kai, membuat kai bermain semakin jauh karna sensasi yang mereka buat sendiri,,

Tangan kai sudah menyikap pakaian sehun " bolehkah,,," perlahan sehun mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya saat bibir kai kembali menghisap dan melumatnya, tangan kaipun tak tinggal diam dia menggerayangi semua lekuk tubuh indah sehun tanpa henti hingga sebuah rasa yang menggejolak menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya muncul dengan sempurna,nafsu birahi.

" _biarkan malam ini aku menjadi milikmu, memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk namja yang sangat aku sayangi dan mencintaiku, bukan namja yang hanya melihat kelebihanku atau bentuk fisiku,,,aku menyukaimu karna aku benar-benar menyayangimu,, malam ini kuberikan jiwa ragaku untukmu , __**cintaku yang gelap**__,,karna aku tahu, kau takan pernah kumiliki,,, "_

" eunghhhhh,,,,kh-Kai" Sehun meremat rambut itu dengan amat kencang

" akhh,,,tahan ,,ne"

" eumhh"

TBC sesaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat

Jangan lupa Reviewne,, ini otak mumpung conenck bisa update kilat chap depan,, MUNGKIN.

_**Dan mari balas Reviewww**_

**minchanchan**** ::** hahah makasih selalu ingetin aku chingu,, tapi entah kenapa rasa malas untuk edit ulang selalu mengelayuti otakku,,,heheh,,, luhan sehun kris kai,,akhh aku bingung sendiri kelanjutannya,,, begimana yah,,, semoga chap ini lecih baik,, hehe

**GLux99**:: kai belong to sehun,, wakwakwak,,massa,,akh ,, q juga pengennya gitu,, bikin konflik gimana yah hadehhh

**Mir-acleKim** :: lakhh Taemin yang cute kok kamu yang malu (?) ,, iya ini ceritanya mereka suka-sukaan, tapi pada kaku pada egois kali yah

**Park Min JI** :: iya kayaknya q keterlaluan dah menistakan hidup mereka hahahha

:: sehun sama aku #golokmelayang hahah gak deng, mereka - Kris dan Luhan akan tetap muncul kok ,, sehun mau aku siksa dulu hahah

**Ryeolu**:: kenapa Heechul kaya gitu udah kejawab kayaknya di chap ini hehe,, mian Typo gak keitungan Ovay malas Edit kawannn

**Oh Jizze** :: Luhan mati boongan or beneran,, gatau,, mungkin di next chap bisa kejawab kali yah,, hihi,,makasih udah mua baca

**ockta1810**:: emang seharusnya mereka bahagia chingu dengan hidup mereka, aku-nya aja sih yang banyak tingkah pake acara nistain tuh bocah-bocah EXO hahahha

**dragonalpaca00**:: hahahha makasih yah udah baca,, dan ini Ovay udah update gak lama lagi kan gak nyampe 3bulan hahaha

**nin nina**:: bisa jadi,,jahahaha ,, terus pantengin ajah ne,, jika refiew tidak mengecewakan Ovay juga bakal update kilat ,,hehehe

**miszshanty05**:: iya ini udah Ovay tobatin Heechulnya,, hahah ,,makasih udah mau baca kawannn

**onlylovehenrylau**:: heheh q updatenya kelamaan yah kawan, mianhe,,, krishan mati apa ngugnya kita bahas chap depan aja ne,,haha

**RanHwa19** :: jatuh bangun krisHan-

**Oh Dhan Mi** :: ini gak terlalu lama kan saeng q updatenya,, haha kemarin terjadi sesuatu makanya lama,, makasih ne udah mau suport terus,, #civokk

**RaeMii** :: biasa semedi di kamar kimjongin memang gak bisa sebentar, dan makasih ya chingu masih inget sama ini FF,, :*muachh

**xxx** :: biasa jaman sekarang kan gak bisa hidup tanpa uang,, hahah

**bbuingbbuingaegyo**:: #senyum lebar,, GOMAWOOO CHINGU #HUG

**Nhaonk** :: EH NHA,,, hahah Q mau nistain sehun dulu na di FF ini ga papa kali yah,,dan buat FF reguesanmu yang KAIBAEK,, hemmm,, aku belum nemu plotnya,, aku gak janji,, kebawa emosi kalo inget requesanmu,, ngebayangin bebek saat itu begimana perasaanye,, hahah #curcol

Udah yanh balas Repiunya semoga kagak ada yang kelewat dan ayoooo review kembali biar Ovay SEMANGATTT #BOWW


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Thank you, Nae Sarang_

_Pairs: KaiHun- KrisHan_

_Cast: member exo_

_Rate: M_

_Lengh: Chapters 6 of,,_

_Genre : hurt/comfort / romance_

_Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]_

_Disclaimer: semua cast milik ortu mereka SMent dan tuhan pastinya, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja untuk membuat imajinasi saya terwujud dalam ff abal saya ini, _

_Warning :: Boys Love. Yaoi, crack pairs,,So DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ,,TYPO harap di mengerti yahhh harap maklum. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_THANK YOU, NAE SARANG_

_Pelukanku adalah benteng untukmu_

_Aku teracuhkan oleh yang lain,__**  
**__Cinta,,,__**  
**__Aku tak bisa melihat ujungnya yang gelap__**  
**__Membuatku takut_

_Seperti padang pasir dengan matahari yang terik__**  
**__Seperti orang yang menangis dalam kehausan_

_Cinta,, membutku aku sayang__**  
**__Sebelum malam ini berakhir__**  
**__Cepatlah datang padaku_

_._

_._

Dengan sangat perlahan Kai membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjangnya takut membangunkan tidur Sehun, dengan bertumpu pada lantai yang dingin Kai menatap wajah Sehun yang tertidur begitu damai seolah beban yang selama ini ia tangung terlepas

_Mengapa semakin hari aku semakin menyukaimu sehuni_,, Kai terus mengelus lembut wajah Sehun,,

_**Chu :***_

Kembali Kai mengecup kening Sehun dan memandang wajah manis itu

Tangan Kai terus saja mengelus wajah Sehun dan mengusap rambut Sehun, menatap wajah cantik dan lembut itu tanpa bosan,, senyum terukir di bibir Kai,,

" saranghae,,, joengmal saranghae,,,''

**Deg**

Airmata mengalir begitu saja dari mata Sehun tanpa perintah, padahal matanya masih terpejam

" kenapa kau hobby sekali menangis saat tertidur eoh,,,uljima,,aku ada disini,,"

Tangan Kai mengahapus air mata di sudut mata Sehun dengan kedua tangannya

Greep

Sehun tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya dan memegang kedua tanganKkai yang hendak menghapus jejak air matanya.

" jangan buat aku manjadi orang yang sangat jahat untukmu Kai,,jangan katakan kau mencintaiku" Kai terdiam tak mengerti maksud Sehun

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya dan turun dari ranjang itu, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Kai yang masih berlutut di lantai

Greep

Kai tak bergerak. Sehun memeluknya begitu erat, _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?_

" jangan katakan kau mencintaiku,,jangan buat aku menjadi namja yang jahat untukmu,,hiks"

Kai malah memeluk sehun semakin erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Sehun

'' Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh,,,''

Sehun menggeleng

"Tidak,,aku tak mau kau tersakiti,,aku begitu menyayangimu Kai,," Kai menarik paksa tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya

" lalu apa yang di takutkan..apa kau tak percaya padaku?"

" aku,,aku percaya padamu"

Sehun malah menarik Kai kembali kedalam pelukannya, Kai memberontak dan menarik tubuh Sehun kembali,,

Menatap dalam mata Sehun yang sudah sembab karna air mata,,

" jawab aku,,,, apa yang kau takutkan?"

'chu:*

Tak ingin menjawab SEhun malah membawa Kai kedalam sebuah ciuman, ciuman keputus asaan akan hubungannya dan juga hidupnya,, Sehun semakin dalam dan aktif mencium melumat dan menghisap bibir Kai yang tak pernah Kai duga dan dapat sebelumnya dari Sehun,, sehunya,, begitu agresif...

Pluup

Ciuman mereka terlepas dengan benang saliva sebagai penghubung , mata keduannya sama-sama sayu ,hormon tubuh mereka sudah meningkat, wajah yang menyiratkan keinginan saling memiliki yang begitu dalam, perlahan tangan Kai bergerak menyentuh leher jenjang Sehun turun mengelus pungunggnya dan menarik Sehun hingga terbaring di atas ranjangnya,,

" k-kai,,,,"

" aku akan melindungimu, .. bukankah aku sudah bilang ada aku disisimu sekarang" Kai membelai wajah Sehun yang begitu lembut dan perlahan Kai menurunkan wajahnya menyentuh bibir Sehun kembali,,menikmatinya kembali, Sehunpun membalas dengan baik semua perlakuan Kai, membuat Kai bermain semakin jauh karna sensasi yang mereka buat sendiri,,

Tangan Kai sudah menyibak pakaian Sehun " bolehkah,,,?" perlahan Sehun mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya saat bibir Kai kembali menghisap dan melumatnya, tangan Kai pun tak tinggal diam , dia menggerayangi semua lekuk tubuh indah Sehun tanpa henti hingga sebuah rasa yang menggejolak menimbulkan kenikmatan dalam dirinya muncul dengan sempurna,nafsu birahi.

" _biarkan malam ini aku menjadi milikmu, memberikan pelayanan terbaik untuk namja yang sangat aku sayangi dan mencintaiku, bukan namja yang hanya melihat kelebihanku atau bentuk fisiku,,,aku menyukaimu karna aku benar-benar menyayangimu,, malam ini kuberikan jiwa ragaku untukmu , __**cintaku yang gelap**__,,karna aku tahu, kau takan pernah kumiliki,,, "_

" eunghhhhh,,,,kh-Kai" Sehun meremat rambut itu dengan amat kencang

" akhh,,,tahan ,,ne"

" eumhh"

_Cium aku sayang maka Aku akan tetap disini, Bisikkan bahwa kau cinta aku  
Cium aku sayang Bawa serta diriku, Sebelum air mataku mengering_

_Ketika malam ini usai, Akan kuhapus air mataku_

_Apakah air mataku akan hilang?  
_

_Apakah aroma tubuhmu akan tertinggal?  
_

_Akankah saat –saat seperti ini menjadi sebuah kenangan yang seperti mimpi dan menghilang bagai buih?  
_

**~o0o~**

" kajja,,,,,,,," rajuk Kai

" Aku malu,, sudah berapa lama aku tak masuk sekolah,,,"jawab Sehun yang masih setia duduk di dalam mobil milik Kai

" kenapa Harus malu,,, bukankah kau selalu tersenyum senang saat memasuki sekolah ini,,," karna bagi Sehun sekolah adalah temannya, tempatnya menebar Senyum, senyuman palsu.

" tapi ini beda,,, aku sudah lama tidak masuk dan,,,,, pinggangku sakit,,Ka-kai,," Kai tersenyum dan mengusap surai Sehun mengecup keningnya begitu lembut

" mianhe,," Lirih Kai sambil mengusap surai Sehun, Sehun masih menunduk perasaan bersalah kembali menghantui hatinya _" tidak apa,,, selama aku masih bisa berada disisimu apapun akan aku berikan untukmu, sebelum semuanya hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang pahit_" batin Sehun

" kajja,,,bukankah kau merindukan Baekhyun,,," Sehun mengagkat wajahnya tersenyum tulus menatap Kai dan mengenggam tangan Kai

" kajja,,,,aku ingin mengintip mereka yang sedang bercumbu di toilet, sudah lama aku tidak mengintip mereka,,hihi.." Kai pun ikut tersenyum melihat Sehun mulai riang kembali,

Mereka berjalan beriringan memasuki kelas, banyak pasang mata yang menatap heran kearah mereka, Kai yang biasanya merengut karna sehun yang selalu menganggunya dan mengerjainya dan Sehun yang benar-benar pembuat masalah di kelasnya kini berubah alim dan sedikit manja kepada Kai, mereka berdua tampak akur, bahkan bisa di bilang intim, karna kini tangan mereka saling berpaut dan Sehun yang bergelayut maja pada lengan Kai

" biasanya jam segini mereka sedang panas-panasnya berciuman di toilet" ucap Sehun di balas Kai dengan tatapan mata terkejutnya " jinja?" ,,

" eumhh,,," Sehun mengangguk imut dan kembali bergelayut manja di lengan Kai dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibir mungilnya

" _aku ingin terus seperti ini,,apakah saat seperti ini bisa abadi?"_

Sebenarnya tidak ada status yang mengikat antara Kai dan Sehun yang menyatakan Kai miliknya dan Sehun milik Kai, itu tidak ada sama sekali, semuanya mengalir begitu saja, perasaan yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain tak menuntut sebuah pernyataan, semenjak malam dimana mereka menyatukan tubuh mereka, itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa mereka saling menyayangi atau bahkan lebih, tepatnya, saling mencintai.

Kai yakin Sehun juga mencintainya, karna Sehun menerima begitu saja bahkan membalas setiap perlakuan dan sentuhan yang Kai berikan pada malam itu, menumpahkan segala rasa yang ada membuat peluh bercucuran di tubuh mereka, itu cukup menjadi bukti bahwa Sehun juga mencintainya, karna,,, Sehun Rela Kai _**gagahi**_ .

Bukankah orang yang saling mencintai itu akan melakukan apa saja demi orang yang sangat di sayanginya, pasti Sehun juga begitu, ,,namun,,tak pernah berfikirkah Kai barang sedikitpun tentang adanya seorang pelacur,,mereka bahkan tidur dengan siapa saja yang menjadi klientya,, dan itu tanpa di landasi dengan perasaan apalagi** cinta**,,, dan membuktikan cinta itu juga tidak harus dengan cara tidur bersama sang kekasih,,, ketulusan tanpa pamrih dan menerima dia apa adanya mungkin itu yang Sehun butuhkan.

Masih bisakah Kai berfikir bahwa Sehun juga mencintainya karna Sehun _mau tidur_ dengannya setelah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya ,,bahwa Sehun,,,, tidak hanya tidur dengannya,

Jpreeeeeet

" anyeong chingu,,,, err... pose yang sangat bagus,,,,aku suka" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali setelah mengHentikan aktifiitas _morning kiss _di pagi buta dengan bertempat di sebuah bilik toilet namja,,,sinar blitz menghancurkan moment, menatap sang pelaku pemotretan tengah tersenyum sambil memamerkan hasil jepretannya dengan senyum mengejek, namun kali ini berbeda namja manis itu datang menganggu bersama namja lain

" OH SEHUNNNNNNNN,,,, "

" OMO,,, Kai,,kajja,,," dan berlari dengan menyeret Kai mengikutinya, sebelum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menimpukinya dengan tas dan sepatu,, sedangkan Bai yang di seret hanya mampu tersenyum ia tak menyangka kini ia terlibat dalam acara kejar-mengejar di pagi buta bersama baekyeol dan juga Sehun, biasanya dia hanya menghela nafas melihat Sehun kejar-kejaran di pagi hari dengan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi semenjak kapan ,,,,?"

" apanya,,,,?" tanya Kai balik menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tak dimengertinya

" Kau dan Sehun,,"

" kau ini bicara apa,,,,aku tak mengerti,,," Kai lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin sekolah diikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya

" jangan berlagak bodoh,,, aku tahu kau dan Sehun ada sesuatu,,, " Kai membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol yang masih setia meminta penjelasan darinya

" kalian memiliki hubungan...?" dan pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat tawa Kai tergelak

" jadi,,,kau ingin tahu,,,?" tanya Kai lagi dan di angguki Chanyeol dengan lempengnya, Kai tersenyum cerah mengingat kejadiam malam dimana ia dapat menjamah tubuh Sehun, bagi Kai itu cukup membuktikan bahwa Sehun juga mencintainya,,,

'' entah sejak kapan,, akupun tak tahu,,, yang jelas,,aku sangat menyayanginya dan ingin melindunginya" ucap Kai, matanya menerawang, membuat mulut Chanyeol yang sedari berceloteh meminta penjelasan Dari Kai Pun akhirnya terdiam

'' kajja,,, mereka sudah menunggu kita,,,'' ajak Kai dan menyeret Chanyeol menuju kantin karna Baekhyun dan juga Sehun pasti sudah menunggunya

.

" Yeolli,,kau lama sekali,, eunghhh,," Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dan menendang kaki panjang Chanyeol saat Chanyeol akan duduk di sebelahnya

" mian,,aku dan Kai ada urusan di toilet sayang,,,"

" kebelet yah,,,'' tambah Sehun mengintrupsi keduanyan dengan gelak tawanya

Kai duduk dengan tenang di hadapan Sehun yang masih asik dengan ice creamnya,,, sesekali ia tertawa sambil mengemut sendok ice creamnya dengan imuet

" maaf,,jika aku terlalau lama meninggalkanmu disini'' ucap Kai pada Sehun yang duduk di hadapannhya

'' tidak apa-apa,,, eumm,,apa kau mau ice cream?'' tawar Sehun sabil menyodorkan ice creamnya,

Kai menggeleng tangannya terulur menyentuh sudut bibir Sehun yang sedikit belepotan dengan ibu jarinya dan kemudian mengecap ibu jarinya itu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyentuh sudut bibur sehun, '' ini lebih manis dari pada ice cream yang kau makan Sehunie,,"

Bluss

Wajah Sehun memerah

" ckk,, kalian ini, pokoknya tidak ada penolakan untuk mentraktir kami sepulang sekolah nanti,, bagaimana bisa kalian jadian tanpa memberi tahu kami hahh,," dengus Baekhyun membuat senyuman dibibir Kai semakin lebar namun tidak dengan Sehun

' _jadian..'_

" _apakah itu berarti aku dan kai memiliki hubungan spesial?"_

'_apakah aku dan kai pantas di sebut sepasang kekasih sedangkan akupun tak pernah membalas kata __**saranheo**__ darinya, apakah dengan menyatukan tubuh kami itu sudah menjadi bukti akurat bahwa aku menerimanaya, jelas itu tidak cukup, karna cintaku yang gelap akan menyesatkannya'_

_~o0o~_

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini hitam mewah berhenti dengan sempurna di depan sebuah _town house _di daerah elit _DISTRIK GANGNAM_ seoul korea selatan. Sang pemilik mobil membetulkan sejenak letak kacamata hitamnya dan keluar dengan begitu gagahnya, berdiri tegap di samping mobilnya mempersiapkan diri menyambut kedatangan kehidupan barunya yang akan di mulai dengan kekasih hatinya.

Melihat kedatangan tuannya, salah seorang maid membungkuk penuh hormat dan membukakan pintu bagi tuanya, sang namja tampan itu mengangguk membalas sapaan para maidnya.

Baru beberapa langkah ia memasuki rumahnya namja tampan itu berbalik menatap sang maid dengan begitu datar, wajah datar dan dingin khas miliknya " apa calon istriku sudah istirahat dan makan ?." tanya namja itu

"nde,, tuan muda kini tengah tertidur di kamar !" sahut sang maid cepat-cepat.

Dan Dengan segera ia , Namja tampan itu memasuki kamarnya dengan agak terburu-buru,

Clekkk

Senyum terlukis indah di wajah tampan namja itu membuat sosoknya terlihat sempurna kakinya bergerak ke arah ranjang dimana kini seorang namja manis tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya

Chu:*

Mengecup kening namja itu dengan begitu lembut. Dia kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang memandangi wajah damai kekasihnya yang masih terkulai lemas dengan luka perban di kepalanya

'' Hannie,,, cepat sembuh nde,, bukankah kau ingin mengambil Sehun dari eommamu,,, .'' dan mengecup kembali kening kekasihnya, itu Sudah menjadi kebiasaan namja tampan itu mengecup lembut kening kekasihnya semenjak tubuh kekasihnya lemah dan sakit-sakitaan

'' Kris...'' panggil seorang namja paruhbaya

Mata cokeLat namja yang di panggil Kris itu menangkap sosok ayahnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

'' kau yakin dengan keputusanmu,, bukankah kondisi Luhan masih lemah semenjak Kecelakaan itu,,,'' ucap sang ayah

'' aku tak ingin Luhan di ambil orang lain, dia hanya milikku, dan aku harus melindunginya "

'' bukankah ini terlalu terburu-buru,,, kau yakin takan menyesal ,, kau tahu siapa Luhan dan namja seperti apa dia,,''

" aku tak peduli Appa,,, sejelek apapun kehidupan Luhan,, aku,, takan pernah meninggalkannya,aku akan mengikatnya malam ini,,,"

Appanya hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kris, cinta memang buta hanya bisa merasa,,, segigih apapun ia menolak sosok Luhan Untuk masa depan anaknya,itu percuma saja, karna Kris selalu mengejarnya dan mempertaruhkan apapun yang ia punya, bahkan nyawanyapun hampir melayang oleh ide gilanya sendiri

_**FLASSBACK**_

" _apa kau yakin kris,,,bukankah ini gila,,,"ucap Luhan sedikit berteriak_

"_apa tak ada cara lain untuk dapat terus bersama tanpa gangguan eomma" teriak Luhan lagi_

" _kau yang membuatku gila,, aku gila karna mecintaimu,,,jadi,,,biarkan aku melakukan hal gila seperti ini demi bersamamu Oh Luhan,,," balas Kris sambil menggenggam erat tangan LUhan yang kini duduk di sebelahnhya_

" _aku tak ingin meninggalkan Sehun sendiri kris,,hiks,,,"_

_Luhan hanya bisa memandang Kris dengan pandangan tak percaya dan tak yakin dengan apa yang akan mereka lakuakan, namun Luhan bisa apa jika Kris sudah mengambil keputusan, Luhan akhirnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mempercayai namja yang sudah lama bersamanya itu_

" _aku janji akan menemukan Sehun untukmu, dan kita akan hidup bahagia bersama,,"_

_Luhan mengeratkan gengaman tangannya dan mengangguk,,_

'' _lakukanlah,, lakukan apapan yang kau yakini,,,aku,,aku akan selalu disini,, di sampingmu,, untuk terus bersamamu,,," yakin Luhanwalaupun ia tahu itu mustahil karna ia dan Kris pasti akan meninggalkan sehun selamanya , matanya sudah memerah siap meluncurkan bulir mutiara dari matanya_

'"_gomawoo,, telah mencintaiku,,,,aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu,,,," Luhan lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya namun genangan air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya_

" _kau siap,,,," tanya Kris tanpa menatap Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya , Namun pangutan jari jemari mereka sebagai jawaban keyakinan, Kris pun mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya dan melajukannya mobilnya sangat kencang_

_Kris merasakan tangan Luhan semakin mengerat di jemarinya, Luhan takut,, Kris tahu itu,,_

_Luhanpun hanya bisa memejamkan matanya membiarkan bulir air mata itu meluncur membasahi kedua pipi mulusnya_

_Namun sekali lagi,,ini sudah menjadi keputusan,,,,_

_Braaakkkk_

_Kris langsung mendorong tubuh luhan begitu keras saat ia sukses membuka pintu mobilnya ,membuat tubuh Luhan terbanting keluar_

_Entah apa yang kris pikirkan saat itu, ia mendorong tubuh luhan keluar mobil hingga terpental, merubah rencana semula untuk mengakhiri hidup bersama, _

_Bruuuughhhh_

_Luhan merasakan sesuatu menghantam kepalanya, ia memegangi kepalanya 'darah...' pandangannya tampak buram, namun ia harus tetap mencari sosok malaikatnya, Kris dimana kau,,_

_Bughh_

'_Akhh,,,' erang Kris saat tubuhnya terpental dari dalam monbil dan mengerang sakit_

' _Kriss,,' Kris menangkap sosok Luhan yang terkulai tak berdaya dengan berlumuran darah di sekitar wajahnya saat suara lirih memanggiil namanya._

'_LUHANNNNN..' dengan langkah terseok Krispun menghampiri sosok tersayangnya_

" _Luham,,Luhann,, irona,,, IRONAAAA,,"_

_Ternyata ide untuk mengakhiri hidup bersama kekasih itu bukan ide yang baik pikir kris, ia malah menyakiti kekasihnya sendiri sekarang,_

_DUARRRRRR_

_dan mobil sport kesayangan Kris pun sukses meledak memasuki Kris merubah pemikirannya untuk terus bertahan hidup dan melewati semuanya bersama Luhan, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar terbakar seperti mobil kesayangannya_

_dan sebuah seringaian muncul dibibir Kris saat ide gilanya kembali muncul,, mengelabuhi Heechul dengan mengyebarkan berita bahwa Luhan dan juga dirinya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk_

" _selamat tinggal derita,,,,,,,,,,,,,"_

" _aku sudah berjanji akan membuat Luhan bahagia,, "_

" _selamat tinggal,,,,"_

" _massa lalu,,,,,"_

_**FLASSBACK END**_

''Baiklah,, appa akan menyuruh eommamu untuk menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, berkonsentrasi pada pakaian apa yang harus kalian pakai nanti malam." Ya...Nanti malam, keluarga Besar WU akan mengadakan _sebuah pesta perayaan pertunangan anak semata wayangnya _di kediaman mereka dan tentu saja orang tua Kris harus berpikir keras untuk mencari pakaian terbaik ke pesta itu mengingat mereka adalah kalangan terpandang . Tentu ia tidak mau tampil buruk di depan rekan-rekannya. Ia ingin memberikan kesan baik kepada Luhan membuang jauh kata menjijikan pada namja cantik itu dan mengubah kata menjijikan itu menjadi mengaggumkan

Kris memejamkan matanya mengenang bagaimana sulitnya ia menggapai Luhan bahkan Kris sempat membuang Luhan saat mengetahui siapa Luhan sebenarnya, namun hatinya menolak dan tetap memilih Luhan, hingga kini tiba saatnya semuanya berakhir . kesedihan Luhan dan juga derita Luhan, akan Kris hapus menjadi sebuah kebahagiann saat Luhan resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya

"Kau baru pulang, yeobo?" namja imut itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara dan menganggu bwaktu istirahatnya.

Senyuman Kris langsung merekah ketika melihat si pengajak bicara.

"Kau sudah bangun baby,,," Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah, Kris menatap khawatir pada sosok Luhan yang tampak semakin lemah. Tubuh Luhan yang saat ini tidak tidak terlihat baik , tubuh yang masih penuh memar, pergelangan tangannyapun masih tercetak jelas bekas infusan.

" aku merindukan Sehunie,,," lirihnya dengan air mata yang mulai menetes

Kris terdiam sejenak, detik kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tipis, "jika kau sembuh dan tersenyum kembali,,aku berjanji akan membawamu menemui Sehun" jawab Kris menenangkan

" tapi dia masih bersama eomma,,aku takut eomma akan menyerahkannya pada adjussi itu,,,"

" kau jangan khawatir,, kabar terakhir yang aku dapat, Sehun kabur dari rumah dan tinggal bersama teman sekelasnya,,,,"

" Baekhyun maksudmu,,,"

''bukan,,,"

" nugu,,,?"

Senyum kris kembali mengembang,,,, '' sepertinya namja itu menyukai Sehunie kita Hanie,,,'' ucap kris di tengah acara memeluk tubuh Luhan, dan luhan langsung mendorong dada Kris kasar

" kau gila,,,aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun sakit hati ,,, kau tahu ,,mungkin saja namja itu akan meninggalkan Sehun setelah mengetahui siapa Sehun,,,hiks,,,bawa Sehun untukku Kris,,hiks,,"

" tenang-lah,,jangan panik,, kita lihat saja kedepannya,,, aku saja bisa menerimamu, namja itu juga pasti bisa,,"

" tapi dia bukan kau kris,,dia tak mengenal sehun dan juga keluargaku,,hiks,,"

" percayalah,,, Sehun akan bahagia dengan kebahagiannya,jika namja itu menyakiti Sehun,aku akan menghajarnya langsung,,,,sekarang bukankah kau seharusnya juga berbahagia karna nanti malam adalah pesta pertunangan kita"

Luhan terdiam dan menatap Kris, benar, nanti malam Kris akan mengikatnya dengan sebuah pertunangan yang akan membawanya kejenjang yang lebih serius,,yaitu,, pernikahan.

**~o0o~**

Kai Sehun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tengah berada di COEX MALL ,, mall yag berada di daerah distrik gangnam tak jauh dari tempat tinggal Kris, namun sayang Sehun tak mengetahui tempat tinggal Kris yang sebenarnya selain apartement yang sudah di jajah oleh eommanya itu,

"habis ini kita akan kemana,," tanya Baekhyun sambil menggandeng lengan Chanyeol mesra, sedangkan Kai sendiri tak pernah melepaskan tangannya dari pingang Sehun, senyuMan tak pernah luntur dari bibir mereka,

" lebih baik kita pulang saja Kai,, Taeminie pasti menunggu kita" balas Sehun ,

" ayolah aku dan Baekki masih ingin bermain disini,,," tolak Chanyeol

Kai melirik jam tangannya

17.05 KST

" sudah sore ternyata,,, Taemin tidak akan menungguku, dia pasti menunggumu,, kurasa posisi hyungku tergeser olehmu Hunnie,," jawab Kai sambil menggesekan hidungnya di pipi Sehun

'' Kai,,, jangan begini,,, ini tempat umum,," geli Sehun ,Kai hanya terkikik

'' jadi kalau tidak di tempat umum kalian akan melakukan lebih dari ini,," cibir Baekhyun sambil bersedekap menatap Kai dan Sehun tajam

'' ja-jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak Baekki,,,,,," malu Sehun dengan ipi yang bersemu,

" sudahlahh,, lebih baik kita beli minuman dulu dan Duduk sejenak di cafe bagaimana?" tawar Chanyeol

" yahh benar, bukankah kita jarang-jarang bisa pergi bersama seperti ini.." tambah baekhyun

'' baiklah,,kajja,,," dan kai pun menyeret memeluk pingang sehun kembali,,

" kajja hunnie,,,,"

Namun baru beberapa langkah Kai dan Sehun berjalan dengan merangkul pinggang masing-masing,, sebuah tangan besar menarik paksa tubuh Sehun

Sreet

" apa yang kau lakukan disini changi.."

DEG

Mata Sehun langsung membelalak hebat ketika mendapati sosok namja yang sangat tak ingin ia temui kini tengah mengenggam tangannya begitu erat membuat pelukan tangan Kai di pinggangnya terlepas,,

" tu-tuan cho,,," takut Sehun tanpa melepas tatapan matanya dari tatapan mata yang dingin dan menusuk milik tuan yang Sehun panggil Cho itu, keringat dingin langsung membanjiri tubunya saat itu juga, tubuh rampingnya bergetar

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam di tempat tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dan juga mereka tak mengenal namja yang telah menarik Sehun itu

Srettt

Kai langsung menarik tangan kiri Sehun, sedangkan tangan kanan Sehun tengah di tarik oleh seorang namja seumuran dengan eomma Sehun

" lepaskan Hunieku ajussi,,'' ucap Kai dingin dan menatap tajam namja tampan di hadapannya yang tengah mengengem tangan SEHunienya itu. Menrik tubuh Sehun mendekat ke arahnya.

'' siapa kau,, berani berkata seperti itu padaku,,," timpal namja itu tak kalah dinginnya dan dia pun menatik kembali tangan Sehun untuk mendekatkan dengan dirinya

" dia kekasihku,,," Kai semakin menarik tangan Sehun mendekat ke arahanya,, Sehun hanya bisa terdiam memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?, DAN ini tidak akan baik,, Tuan Cho bukan apa-apa untuk Kai miris Sehun

" dia ,,, calon istriku,,kami akan menikah setelah Sehun lulus nanti"

DEG

Tubuh Kai melemas, pengangan tangannya di tangan Sehun melemah membuat Sehun jatuh kepelukan namja itu

" ka-kai,," miris Sehun saat melihat Kai tak bergeming,,Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangga lebar mendengar penuturan namja tampan yang kini tengah memDekaP Sehun itu

Kai menunduk dan tersenyum kecut, sakit di dadanya tak terelakan lagi,,'_itu tidak mungkin' _lirih Kai,, matanya memanas

" ka-kai,,,'' panggil Sehun lagi,,

Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kai " kau tak apa Kai,,," tanyannya

" mulai sekarang,, janagn pernah menganggu calon istriku,, mengerti kau bocah" dan menyeret Sehun untuk mengikutinya keluar dari mall itu

Tubuh kai melemas, ia terduduk dengan mata yang memerah siap menumpahkan buliran kristal bening dari matanya,tangannya terkepal,,

Kai membuang pandangannya kesembarang arah,, menghela nafas berat ' **BRENGSEK,,,**' teriaknya yang mendapat tatapan miris dan iba dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

" lepaskan aku, Tuan cho,,,, anda tidak berhak berbuat seperti ini padaku,," Sehun memberontak sebisa yang ia lakukan,,,namuan namja itu tetap menyeretnya kasar

'' aku m0hon,, birkan aku bersma namja yang aku cintai,,,hikS.."

Plakk

" arrghh" Namja yang Sehun panggil Tuan cho itu menghempaskan tangan Sehun kasar membuat sehun mengerang sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya,,

" jangan sebut cinta di hadapanku Sehun-ah,,, apa kau tak sadar diri siapa dirimu hah,,, _namja sepertimu hanya untuk di nikmati buka untuk di cintai_,,,"

DEG

Hati Sehun serasa tersayat mendengar ucapan namja itu, sehina itukah dirinya, air matanyapun lolos begitu saja tanpa halangan, apakah dirinya tak pantas menerima cinta ,,_**cintaku yang gelap**_.

" apa kau tak sadar, selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini aku yang menghidupi dirimu dan menyekolahkan kamu,,, tubuhmu itu sudah aku beli,, dirimu itu sudah kumiliki,,jadi jangan bertindak hal yang bodoh di belakangku ,,karna aku dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya,,dan mengancurkanmu jika aku mau"

" JANGAN BERKATA SEOLAH DIRIMU TUHAN CHO KYUHYUN,,, AKU BUKA BONEKAMU" teriak Sehun dan berlari kembali memasuki mall itu dengan deraian air mata, menghiraukan pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh kearahnya yang berlari seperti orang gila dengan tangis,

" JANGAN PERNAH MENENTANGKU OH SEHUN,,, ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL.."

Sehun tak perduli dengan teriakan itu, ia menulikan telinganya, ia harus segera menemui namja yang telah mengisi hatinya, berlari menuju tempat Kai berada, dari jauh Sehun dapat melihat pungung Kai yang masih terduduk lemas tak bergeming

" KAII,,,,," Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara, mata mereka menangkap sosok Sehun tengah berlari mendekat dengan sesekali menyeka air matanya

" Kai,,HIKS,,"

GREEP

Sehun segera memeluk punggung Kai

Tes

Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Kai ,merasakan tangan Sehun kini tengah melingkar di pingangnya, ia juga dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun bergetar, hati Kai bertambah sakit saja di buatnya

" kai,, hiks,,kai mianhe,,," pelukan Sehun semakin erat saja

Perlahan tangaan Kai terulur melepaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkar di pinggangnya , Kai bangkit dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun

Sehun terdiambingung dengan yang Kai lakukan

" namja murahan..''

DEG

Sehun tercengang mendengar ucapan kai begitupun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

" apa yang kau katakan kai,," teriak Baekhyun

" sehun-ah ,,jangan kau anggap ucapan kai tadi, dia hanya becanda,," tambah Chanyeol.. sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa menangis

" kau namja lajang yang tega mempermainkan hatiku, srigala berbulu domba ,,, menutupi kebusukanmu dengan tampang lugumu,,, cih,,, brengsek" Kai menatap sosok Sehun jijik, tapi sungguh jauh di dalam hatinya ia menolak ucapannya itu

" aku membencimu Oh Sehun..." walau dalam hati ia tetap berkata _aku mencintaimu_, namun datangnya namja bermarga Cho itu sukses mengejutkan seorang Kim Jongin dan membuat hatinya tertohok, cinta pertamanya yang menyakiytkan,

" pergi dari hadapanku"

"KAI.." bentak baekhyun dan chanyeol

_Bukankah kau berjanji akan melindungiku dan akan selalu berada di sisiku,,__**Kai**_

.

.

.

TBC

_ Kedip_kedip,,, chap ini mengecewakan tidak? Semoga tidak,, Ini udah Ovay update kilat, ide muncul sekenanya dan nulis seadanya, jadi maaf jika mengecewakan atau tidak mengenakan #boww

THANK FOR REVIEW,,,, Balas dulu akh,,,,hehe ^_^

ahraya love henry :: Ncnya lagi males nerusin, imajinasi ajah yah,, kapan-kapan Ovay buatin hehe,,, chuli insap ada saatnya nunggiu sehun menderita dulu #digaploksendaljepit

Mir-aclekim:: jiahahahhaha oatk yadongku lagi tidak jalan dengan sempurna chingu,, kapan-kapan q buatin dah hahah

bbuingbbuingaegyo:: ini udah asap belum,, takut hiatusin nih ff gegara ide gak muncul ,,, jiahh, #tepuk jidat,, NC di skip

RaeMii :: luhan kris kaga jadi mati, di batalin katanya rugi kalo mati gak bisa axis lagi hahah

.i:: anyeong, gumawo udah baca ff q dan selamat datang,, hihihi

Frasty Champions:: ne eon,, FP lagi error gak bisa nampung fanfic yang panjang Cuma nampung ampe 25 page doang hadeh makanya kepotong,, #hug eonni

ockta1810:: jangan dulu Nc an,,, MIAN aku Skip Ncnya,, lagi gak mod buat Nc,, takut keterusan #ehh,, dan semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan chingu ,, hadehhh

xxx :: itu gak tepat yah ,,, hem,, kapan-kapan q perjelas nc kaihunnya yahh,,, hahah

SanChii-Hunnie :: jangan kalau heechul bunuh diri kurang GREGET,, HAHA q mau nisatin sehun sama heechul,, baru rencana sih jiahahha #ketawa setan

luhan deer:: maklum cinta matieeeekkk itu si kris sama luhan,, hahah

GLux99:: kagak jadi,, matinya kapan-kapan ajah katanya , masih mau lovey dovey dulu di ini FF HAHA.. EUMM Eothoke,, Ncnya kagak aku terusin heeh maaf ,,,lagi gak nafsu buat NC

Park Min JI:: q pengen buat kyuhun moment wakwakwak

Oh Jizze:: iyaa itu KYUHYUN,,, hahaHA

hyona21:: KAGUK NANTI JUGA CHULI TOBAT #caplockjebol

dragonalpaca00 :: ini krishan udah ovay munculin lagi kan,, nanti q mu buat kyuhun moment ajah ahh,, dan maaf jika di chap ini mengecewakan sedikit momentnya,,,hemmm

nin nina :: jangan chuli gak boleh mati,, aku sedih nanti,,dan maaf bgt atas typo yang menrusak mata,, Ovay orangnya males,, males EDIT,, itu berarti keraja dua kali,, jiahhh,, dan makasih sudah memperhatikan #AHHHHAKUSENANG PLAKK

nhaonk:: Nha,, udah q baca sms lo,, tapi,, q gak janji,, takut gak dapet feelnya,, cos pas dapet berita ci bebek ama sasaeng yang ada q pengen nampol orang #anarkis

dan di chap ini bagaimana,, tidak sedap yah ,, asem karna kependekan atau momentnya kurang,, otakku lagi gak bekerja,, ujian menjelang q stresss

Oh Dhan Mi:: hahahhha gak papa yang penting hati sehun hanya untuk KAI,, jiahh

RanHwa19 :: kaihun momentnya nanti ajah yah kapan-kapan,, mu di buat sengsara dulu hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you, Nae Sarang_

_Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]_

_Pairs: KaiHun- KrisHan_

_Cast: _

_member exo OC dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita_

_Rate: M_

_Lengh: Chapters 7 of,,_

_Genre : hurt/comfort / romance_

_Disclaimer: semua cast milik ortu mereka SMent dan tuhan pastinya, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja untuk membuat imajinasi saya terwujud dalam ff abal saya ini, _

_Warning :: Boys Love. Yaoi, crack pairs,,So DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ,, TYPO harap di mengerti yahhh harap maklum._

_._

_._

_._

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_THANK YOU, NAE SARANG_

_Pelukanku adalah benteng untukmu_

_Aku teracuhkan oleh yang lain,__**  
**__Cinta,,,__**  
**__Aku tak bisa melihat ujungnya yang gelap__**  
**__Membuatku takut_

_Seperti padang pasir dengan matahari yang terik__**  
**__Seperti orang yang menangis dalam kehausan_

_Cinta,, membutku aku sayang__**  
**__Sebelum malam ini berakhir__**  
**__Cepatlah datang padaku_

_._

_._

'' Kai,,hiks,, maafkan aku,,maafkan aku,,hiks,," Sehun masih terduduk di posisisnya menangis pilu yang mau tak mau Harus menguras air matanya

" Tak seharusnya kau mengatakan itu Kim Jongin,, bukankah kau mencintai Sehun" Kai diam tak bergeming dan menatap kososng ke arah lain tak memperdulikan teriakan Chanyeol kepadanya

'' Kai,, mianhe,,, hiks,,,"

Sreeeeet

" BODOH,,APA YANG LAKUKAN,, SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENENTNANGKU, MENGAPA KAU MALAH BERSIMPUH DI HADAPAN NAMJA INI,,, BODOH" teriak Kyuhyun

PLAKKKK

AKHH

'**SEHUN'**

teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Sehun yang tersungkur akibat tamparan namja yang Sehun panggil tuan Cho itu

Kai mengeretakan giginya melihat hal itu, tangannya terkepal kuat membuat otot-otot tangannya tergambar jelas di kepalan tangan itu

Namja yang di panggil Cho itu menjambak rambut Sehun membuat Sehun bangkit dengan sedkit terhuyung dan mengerang sakit

"_brengsek''_ kai memaki dalam hati, namun tubuhnya seolah mati kaku tak bisa bergeming dari tempatnya hanya untuk melempar satu bogem mentah kepada namja yang menyakiti sehunya itu pun ia Tak bisa, LEMAH dan BODOH bukan,

" Kai,, tolong aku,,, hiks,," namun rintihan meminta pertolongan dari bibir Sehun pun tak Kai dengar, Ia,,, Kai,,, seolah tuli dan hanya bisa menatap tanpa ekspresi yang berarti .

" jangan pernah menyentuh Sehun jika kau tak ingin berurusan denganku anak muda,,'' dan meyeret Sehun kembali dalam dekapannya,,

Air mata Kai kembali jatuh menatap tubuh Sehun yang terus meronta dalam dekapan namja lain itu yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya

" _aku mencintaimu tapi kau menancapkan pedang kedalam hatiku, cinta pertamaku yang jahat"_

Tess

Tess,,

_Bodoh,..kenapa kau membiarkan sehun pergi Kim Jongin, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan melindunginya dan menjaganya._

**~o0o~**

Malam kian larut, Kai bejalan dengan lunglai memasuki rumahnya, adikya Taemin menunggu kepulangan hyungnya dengan setia di ruang utama kediaman keluarga KIM,, memainkan PSP dengan seriusnya tak menyadari kedatangan hyung yang di tunggunya kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup

" hyung,,,, kenapa kau balu pulang,,,," teriak Taemin dan melempar PSPnya sembarang saat melihat sosok hyungnya beranjak memasuki kamar

" kkamjong hyung,,, hyung cantik dimana,,, "

Braaaak

Dan Kai membalas teriakan adiknya itu dengan membanting pintu kamarnya keras membuat tubuh Taemin yang mungil sedikit terhuyung mundur saat Kai menutup pintu kamar tepat saat tubuh mungilnya akan melangkah masuk,,,

" kau menyebalkan,,,,hyung"

PLAKK!

Tubuh Heechul terjatuh, darah segar mengalir perlahan dari sudut bibirnya.

"Beraninya kau membohongiku Heechul-shi,,, kau tahu,aku sudah percaya padamu bisa menjaga sehun untukku dan tak membiarkannya jatuh ke tangan namja lain seperti yang kau lakukan pada Luhan,,,!" namja itu –namja bermarga Cho yang sering di sapa Kyuhyun- menghardik namja cantik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Heechul orang tua dari Sehun dan Luhan

Heechul terdiam di tempatnya terjatuh. Ia tidak mengerti sebeneranya apa yang terjadi , kenapa tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang dengan amarah yang membuncah dan menampar wajahnya telak

" apa yang kau bicarakan aku tak mengerti,,,," sambil memeganggi sudut bibirnya yang terasa nyeri

" cih,,jangan pura-pura bodoh,, aku kecewa padamu, Sehun memiliki namjachingu tanpa sepengetahuanku,,, kau tahu aku sudah membelinya Darimu,,kenapa kau lalai dan membiarkan Sehunku bersama namja lain eohh,,,"

" Se-sehun,,,, " gugup Heechul, bahkan ia tidak tahu dmana anaknya itu berada semenjak ia mendapat kabar kematian Luhan, Sehunpun kabur dari rumah,,Heechul terpukul atas itu,

dan sekarang ia tidak mau kehilangan Sehun yang tinggal anak satu-satunya

Jika bisa, Heechul ingin memohon kepada Kyuhyun agar Sehun mau ia lepaskan, namun kini, sepertinya itu hanya mimpi,

" bawa dia masuk,,,,"titah Kyuhyun pada bodyguard-nya

" LEP-LEPASSSS,,,"

DEG

Heechul langsung bangkit dan menatap sosok namja yang tengah meronta meminta di lepaskan gengamannya itu, tubuh Heechul mematung seolah mati seketika melihat air mata turun begitu deras di tegah isak pilunya , kenapa, kenapa baru sekarang ia merasakan sakit saat air mata anaknya mengalir, kemana nuraninya dulu saat pertama kali Sehun di sentuh namja itu , Sehun menangis meronta dan meminta tolong, namun hatinya terlalu di butakan oleh harta,, menulikan telinga mendengar tangis sang anak, hanya Luhanlah yang selalu melindunginya, ibu macam apa dia itu,,

" Se—sehun-ah" nanar Heechul menatap anaknya

DEG

Sehun berhenti merontah menatap tajam ke sumber suara,,,

" cih,,,,Luhannn hyung tolong aku Luhan hyung,," jerit Sehun tak memperdulikan Heechul yang menatap iba padanya

Air mata Heechul kembali mengalir, mendengar Sehun meneriaki nama hyungnya, Heechul tertunduk air matanya jatuh, mana tega ia memberitahu Sehun bahwa hyung kesayangannya sudah tidak ada

" APA KAU TIDAK BISA DIAM SEHUNA,,,,'' bentak Kyuhyun

''aku mohon lepaskan aku Kyuhyun_shi,,, biarkan aku keluar dari rumah ini hiks"

Kyuhyun berjalan mengahampiri Sehun yang kini terlihat lebih tenang, namun tangisnya terdengar semakin pilu

" baiklah,, untuk malam ini saja kita akan menginap disini,, besok pagi, aku akan membawamu kerumah baru kita''

DEG

Sehun langsung melotot, bukan, bukan itu yang ia mau,, yang dia mau adalah pulang kerumah Kai yang memberinya kehangatan keluarga dan juga cinta seorang Kim Jongin, walau cinta itu gelap untuknya dan tak dapat ia sentuh apalagi meraihnya.

Mata cokelat kyuhyun tertuju pada Sehun, _'kau tetap manis'_ ucap Kyuhyun daan mengelus pipi Sehun , Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kasar menghindari sentuhan namja tampan itu

" waeyo,,kau tidak suka,, bukankah aku sudah pernah menyentuhmu sayang" Sehun bergidik mendengar panggilan sayang yang keluar dari bibir namja itu, Kyuhyun mencekal rahang Sehun agar mata Sehun dapat menatap dalam mata coklatnya.

" kajja,,," Sehun mengerti apa maksudnya,, ia mengeleng keras

" SHIRO"

PLAKKKK

" SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU' dan akhirnya Sehun terdiam menuruti kemana namja itu membawanya, Sehun tahu, dirinya akan kembali terluka, dirinya akan kembali terpenjara, dan saat ini Sehun hanya bisa menitikan air matanya, dirinya memang kotor, Kai pantas menyebutnya _**namja murahan**_

Blam

Kleck

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun yang masih terpaku di dekat sudah reda, hanya sisa air mata yang tertinggal di pipi mulusnya

Brakkk

Kyuhyun Memenjarakan tubuh Sehun dengan kedua tangannya, namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sehun, lalu tersenyum menyebalkan membuat Sehun muak.

"Jadi… kau tahu apa hukumanmu bukan Chagia?" ucapnya lalu menjilat bibir mungil Sehun.

"bisakah kau melepaskanku Kyuhyun-shi" lirih Sehun amat pelan dan datar. Namja itu tersenyum kecut , lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun takan melepaskan begitu saja apa yang sudah ia miliki , apalagi sukai, kau tahu kesalahanmu dan juga Eommamu sangat fatal, kalian sudah berani membohongi ku,, jadi,, bersiaplah dengan hukuman mu yang akan datang Sehun-ah?" Sehun tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam dan diam, bahkan Sehun masih diam ketika tangan Kyuhyun menarik tangannya ke arah tempat tidur. Hati Sehun sudah terlalu sakit, hidupnya sudah hancur begitupun masa depannya, ia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berguna lagi, sampah masyarakat,

Bersamaan dengan itu tangan putih Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi tubuh mulus putih bersih dan ramping milik Sehun.

Sehun tak bisa melawan, ia tau akibatnya jika melawan, ' _Luhan hyung kau dimana'_ Sehun memejamkan matanya begitu erat merasakan tangan seseorang kini Tengah mengerayangi tubuhnya, Sesekali Sehun mendesah nikmat namun hatinya menolak kata nikmat itu karna Sehun tak mengiginkan permainan ini, namja yang kini bersamanya bukan Kai, bukan Kim Jonginnya,

'' jan-jangan,,,lakukan lagi,,kumohon" interupsi Sehun menahan pergeralan tangan Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun malah mengibaskan tangannya membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan. Meski begitu Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sehun menutup matanya dengan bantal ketika merasakan Kyuhyun mulai mengangkat dan membentangkan lututnya... Rasa takut mulai mencekamnya dan bayangan-bayangan saat ia di setubuhi pertama kali dengan begitu kejam kembali berputar di memori otaknya,

'_kenapa hidupku seperti ini'_

Kyuhyun memandang lapar pada lubang mungil kemerahan milik Sehun.

Hiks

Tapi tiba-tiba saja ia tersentak saat mendengar sebuah isakan Sehun. Ia menangkat kepalanya dan menyadari kalau tubuh yang terbaring di bawahnya bergetar pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehuna?" ujar Kyuhyun agak khawatir, tangannya terjulur hendak menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajah Sehun. Dan dia terhenyak ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah dengan air mata terus mengalir.

"Ber-berhenti… kumohon…" suara Sehun bergetar

Kyuhyun mengubah raut wajahnya, raut tampan itu mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka

"Heh, jangan bercanda,,jangan pernah membantahku" ujar Kyuhyun,

"aku sudah menghabiskan uang banyak untuk hidupmu, secara tidak langsung aku sudah membayarmu bahkan bisa di katakan membelimu. Jadi jangan halangi hasratku" Dan dengan itu Kyuhyun mendorong keras pinggulnya, menyebabkan teriakan keras yang menyayat hati keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Heechul berdiri di depan kamar sehun,hatinya menjerit sakit mendengar isakan dan teriakan sang anak

' Akhhhh...Saa-SAKHITTT...'

**~o0o~**

Malam kian larut, Kai bejalan dengan lunglai memasuki rumahnya, adikya Taemin menunggu kepulangan hyungnya dengan setia di ruang utama kediaman keluarga KIM,, memainkan PSP dengan seriusnya tak menyadari kedatangan hyung yang di tunggunya kini terlihat seperti mayat hidup

" hyung,,,, kenapa kau balu pulang,,,," teriak Taemin dan melempar PSPnya sembarang saat melihat sosok hyungnya beranjak memasuki kamar

" kkamjong hyung,,, hyung cantik dimana,,, "

Braaaak

Dan Kai membalas teriakan adiknya itu dengan membanting pintu kamarnya keras membuat tubuh Taemin yang mungil sedikit terhuyung mundur saat Kai menutup pintu kamar tepat saat tubuh mungilnya akan melangkah masuk,,,

" kau menyebalkan,,,,hyung" merengut sambil bersedekap dada di depan pintu kamar hyungnya

'"KKAMJONG HYUNG" teriaknya lagi namun Kai tak kunjung membuka pintunya hingga bocah mungil itu berlari ke kamar eommanya

"EOMMA,,,,," Tak ada jawaban

"EOMMAAAAAA" kali ini Taemin berteriak agak kencang, eommanya tak kunjung menyautinya

" EOMMMAAAAAAAAAA" Terianknya lagi hingga urat-urat lehernya terlihat jelas di leher namja mungil itu

" IYA-IYAAA TAEM SEBENTAR" balas eommanya yang ternyata sedang mandi

Kleck''

Yeoja cantIk itu keluar dan tersenyum melihat anak bungsunya merengut sambil melipatkan tangannya di dada

" kenapa eumm?" eommanya menunduk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Taemin

" kkamjong hyung jahat, dia mengunciku dali dalam, aku tidak boleh masuk kekamalnya,, padahal aku Cuma ingin menanyakan kemana sehun hyung" eomma Kai mengerutkan keningnya, '_memangnya Sehun kemana'_ batinya

" memangnya Sehun hyung tidak pulang bersama hyungmu?"

Taeimin menggelemg imut dengan bibir yang mengerucut

'' baiklah..., eomma ganti baju dulu setelah itu kita kekamar hyungmu bersama bagaimana?'"

" ne,,Taem tunggu eomma di depan kamal kkamjong ara,,,,"

Blam

Taemin susah bosan berteriak, bukannya bosan sih melainkan lelah karna hyungnya tak juga membukakan pintunya, ,Taemin menggerutu tak jelas, eommanya ganti baju lama sekali,,, tau eommanya akan begitu lama ganti baju tadi dia seret saja eommanya langsung

" Taem,,,bagaimana?"

Tanya eomma kai melihat anak bungsunya Taemin kini tengah berselonjor di depan pintu kamar Kai dengan merengut hebat

eomma Kai berjongkok dan mengelus surai Taemin

" tidak di bukakan eoh,,?" Taemin masih merengut

" ne,,, dan aku lelah Eomma"

" kajja"

Eomma Kai menggangkat tubuh Taemin kedalam gendongannya

Tok

Tok

Tok

"kau sudah pulang Kai,, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"..." hening tak ada jawaban.

Eommanya melirik kearah Taemin dan di balas Taemin dengan mengangkat bahunya dan juga tangannya menandakan ia juga tak tahu.

" pasti terjadi sesuatu..."

"eohh" Taemin yamg tak mengerti hanya menatap eommanya dengan tatapan innocentnya.

" Kai,,ini eomma,, buka pintunya,,,,"

Kleck

Dan setelah beberapa menit yang jelas hampir dua jam Taemin dan Eommanya merayu Kai untuk keluar kamar, akhirnya namja tampan berkulit tan itu menampakan sosoknya juga dari balik pintu kamar dengan tampilah yang ,,errr,,,, berantakan

"aigoo,,, kau baik-baik saja Kai,,?" Kai mengangkat wajahnya menatao eomma dan juga adiknya yang berada di gendongan eommanya , terlihat jelas jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi namja tampan itu, dapat di pastikan Kai mengalami kekacauan

" Taem turun dulu ne,,," Taemin mengangguk imut dan memeluk kaki Kai

" hyung kenapa,, uljima,,jangan menangis,, Taem janji Taem tidak akan nakal lagi"

Eomma Kai tersenyum melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu, walaupun sering bertengkar ternyata mereka saling menyeyengi,,

Kai segera memluk tubuh Taemin dan menangis di pelukan namja mungil itu, Taemin pun ikut menagis dan membalas pelukan hyungnya

" huweee,,,, hyung jangan menagis lagi hiks,,, Taemin jadi ikutan menagis,,hiks hiks,"

Eomma Kai menatap khawatir pada anak sulungnya itu. Tubuh k\Kai terlihat rapuh, ia menangis, Tubuh tegapnya yang selalu menmpakan wajah dingin itu menangis dengan tubuh bergetar, Kai pasti sangat terpukul

Pukk

Kai mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap eommanya yang menepuk bahunya

" ceritalah,,, eomma akan mendegarkannya sebagai sahabat''

Kai menunduk, tak tahu harus berkata apa, yang jelas, hatinya sakit dan juga,, hancur.

" Sehun pindah ,,,,," dan hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kim Jongin.

Eomma Kai hanya diam, dia tahu kalau Kai berbohong dan sepertinya ia perlu sedikit menekan Kai dalam meminta penjelsan kali ini, "Kau tidak perlu berbohong" sahut eommanya pelan.

Kai tidak menjawab, dia hanya diam sambil memandang marmer berwarna cream di kakinya.

" Sehunie,,,dia,,,"

" seorang namja murahan,,,"

" dia,,,,hiks"

"seorang simpanan lelaki hidung belang,, eo-eomma,,hiks"

**~O0O~**

Heechul meringis dia mendengar dengan jelas teriakan dan tangisan Sehun. Kata-kata seperti _'berhent_i' '_sakit_''_jangan lakukan' 'hentikan_' '_**akh**_' dan desahan terus terdengar jelas sekali di telinganya. Dan Heechul hanya berdiri di depan pintu menatap dan meraba pintu bercorak urat kayu itu.

Braaaak

Heechul tersentak ketika pintu di depannya di buka kasar membuat ia harus menjahkan tubuhnya secara refleck.

'' aku kecewa pada anakmu,,,,'' ucap Kyuhyun yang wajahnya kelihatan sangat marah. Sangat marah.

_'apa yangSehun Lakukan'_ batin Heechul.

"Si Sialan itu menghancurkan mood-ku! Bersihkan anakmu, aku pergi"

"Ta-" belum sempat Heechul mengelak , Kyuhyun sudah menjauh dari pandangannya

Heechul menatap pintu kamar Sehun yang sedikit terbuka, ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kamar anaknya yang sudah berantakan itu .

' Se-sehuni' lirihnya saat melihat Sehun meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya, tubuh nakednya bergetar, Sehun menangis.

Heechul memandang punggung telanjang Sehun yang meringkuk dapat dia lihat dengan jelas cairan merah mengalir perlahan dari selangkangan Sehun.

'_kau pasti sakit sekali sayang' _

Heechul duduk di pinggir kasur Sehun. Sesekali matanya menatap kearah pintu. Perasaan Heechul benar-benar tidak nyaman. Tadi ia melihat bagaimana marahnya raut wajah kyuhyun.

Tes

Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari mata Heechul,

'_bagaimana aku bisa setega ini pada anakku Tuhan,, iblis macam apa yang sudah menggelapkan matahatiku'_

"Seh-"

" berhenti,,jangan sentuh aku,,,"

DEG

Kata-kata Heechul terputus mendengar ucapan Sehun yang begitu dingin dan tajam.

" eomma,,hiks,, mianhe,, joengmal mianheyo Sehuna,, hiks,,hiks,," tangis Heechulpun pecah

ketika melihat kondisi Sehun. Wajahnya memar pergelangan tangannya memerah holenya memar dan berdarah,

" untuk apa kau minta maaf hah,,, semua sudah terlambat,,aku,,maupun Luhan hyung,, sudah kotor karena keegoisanmu.."

Sehun beranjak dari kasurnya jalannya pun terpincang dan wajahnya selalu meringis sakit setiap kali dia bergerak. Dengan sigap Heechul menghampiri Sehun dan menopang tubunya,

' LEPAS,,,' Sehun menghempaskan tangan Heechul

" tolong kali ini biarkan eomma membantumu,," teriak Heechul membuat Sehun mencibir dan akhirnya mau menerima bantuan eommanya

dipapahnya tubuh Sehun ke tempat tidur kembali

hHeechul menyerahkan pakaian Sehun untuk Sehun kenakan

"Go-gomawo" ucap Sehun ketika Heechul menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Sehun yang sudah duduk di tepi kasurnya lengkap dengan pakaian yang ia berikan tadi.

Setelahnya keheningan melanda di antara keduanya

Tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka,

Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing

Dan diam di tempat

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?" tanya Sehun kepada namja cantik di sebelahnya yang tak lain adalah eommanya, namuan semenjak Heechul menghancurkan hidupnya dan juga Luhan , Sehun enggan memanaggil-nya dengan sebutan eomma, karna fikirnya tak ada eomma sekejam dan setega itu pada anaknya, harta memang membuat orang gila.

Heechul terdiam "Entahlah…" jawab Heechul kemudian, jawabannya terdengar pasrah.

' sampai aku mati bunuh diri eumm,,,,"

'' andwe,,, jangan berkata seperti itu,, cukup hanya Luhan yang meninggalkanku kau jangan berkata seperti itu Sehuna,," Heechul segera menyeka ucapan Sehun saat mendengar kata mati, Heechul tak ingin Sehun mati karna kini hanya Sehun yang ia punya, harta hanya sementara anak lebih dari segalanya, kini ia sadar akan hal itu.

'' ada apa dengan luhan hyung..KAU APAKAN DIA HAH,," Sehun menatap tajam eommanya itu, Meminta penjelasan akan keberadaan hyungnya, karna semenjak Sehun di seret kembali memasuki mansion eommanya yang ia sebut neraka itu, ia sama sekali tak mendapati sosok hyung tercantiknya

''JAWAB AKU,,DIMANA LUHAN HYUNG,,JAWAB BRENGSEK''

Sehun tak lagi memandang siapa namja di hapanya itu yang kini ia tarik kerah bajunya , air matanya kembali memanas, Heechul menunduk tak sangup mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Sehun pasti akan terpukul

"Lu...luhan-"

Sehun menajamkan matanya dan juga pendengarannya menati dengan jantung berdebar kencang apa yang selanjutnya akan eommanya katakan

'' Luhan dan Kris,,, meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan,,"

DEG

Tes

Tess

Sebulir dua bulir kristal bening kembali mengalir, cengkraman tangan Sehun di keraah eommanya melemah,, jantungnya terasa tercabut paksa dan mati seketika, tapi nyatanya ia masih bisa bernafas dengan sakit di jiwanya dan juga hidupnya

'' ti-dak mungkin"

'' hiks,,, mianhee,,mianhe,, Sehuna.,,, eomma mianhe,,, eomma tak bisa menjaga anak-anak eomma,,,'' Heechul berusaha memeluk Sehun, namun Sehun menghindar dengan tangisnmya yang mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil yang bengkak itu

'' aku membencimu,,AKU MEMBENCIMU KIM HEEHUL,,AKU MEMBENCIMU OH HANGENG,,, HIKS,, kenapa aku harus terlahir dari rahim seorang eomma yang sangat kejam sepertimu,,,lebih baik aku MATI,,,''

_**Prang**_

Sehun memecah gelas yang ada di meja nakasnya, dengan segera ia memungut pecahan beling itu dan menyayatnya tepat di nadinya

" akhhh"

"OH SEHUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN"

Praaak

Beling di tangan Sehun terlepas Seiring dengan darah yang mengaliri tangan kirinya membuat lemas tubuhnya seketika, sehun tersenyum kecut menatapi tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah segar.

" apa yang kamu lakukan nak,,, hiks,, jangan tinggalkan eomma,,hiks" Heechul segera menyeka aliran darah di pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mengikatnya dengan baju yang ia gunakan saat itu

" hiks,,, jangan bertindak bodoh,, eomma menyesal,,maafkan eomma,, eomma menyayangi kalian,," ucap Heechul di sela kegiatannya menyeka darah dari tangan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum mengejek, miris hatinya, kenapa setelah semuanya hancur eommanya baru menyadari kesalahan yang di perbuatnya

" Bi-biarkan aku ma-ti,, Heechul-shi" lirih Sehun pandangannya mulai kabur

" andwee,,,jangan berkata seperti itu, eomma takan membiarkan kau meninggakan eomma sendiri ,,cukup Luhan dan appamu saja yang pergi meninggalkan eomma,, eomma takan mebiarkan kau pergi" Heechul memeluk tubuh Sehun begitu erat

" A-Aku hidup se-sebagai seorang sampah,,,,aku bahkan tak bisa menggapai cintaku,, " Sehun tersenyum lemah matanya mulai sayu HHeechul memeluk erat sepala Sehun dalam pangkuannya

" cintaku yang gelap,,,akankah bisa kembali terang,,, eo-eomma"

Tesss

Tangis Heechul makin pecah mendengar ucapan anak bungsunya yang kembali memanggilnya eomma setelah sekian lama, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri dan menyesali perbuatannya yang sempat melarang Luhan berpacaran dengan Kris, pada akhirnya kabar kematian Luhan dan Kris mengejutkannya Luhan memilih cintanya walaupun itu menyakitkan

Mengurung Sehun layaknya burung dalam sangkar yang tak memiliki kebebasan dan harus patuh kepada sang majikan yang tak lain adalah eommanya sendiri

" mianhe Sehuna-mianhe" kata maaf tak pernah lupus dari bibir Heechul saat ini, andai ia tau cara yang ampuh dan tepat untuk ucapan maafnya yang sungguh-sungguh, ia ingin sekali mengucapkannya, namun apa mau di kata bahkan kata maafpun takan bisa menggembalikan kesucian anaknya, kebahagiaan anaknya dan juga masa depannya, dan kini Heechul sadar satu hal,, kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya tak bisa di beli dengan uang.

Nafas Sehun semakin tersenggal, matanya sudah terpejam,,tubuh Sehun yang memang pucat menjadi semakin pucat saja karna darah dari tangan Sehun tak dapat lagi di bendung oleh baju yang ia ikatkan di lengan Sehun, darah itu terus merembes keluar,,Heechul panik apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang,,Sehun tak boleh mati,, tidak boleh,

" bertahanlah Hunie,,, eomma janji,, jika kau bertahan untuk hidup, akan eomma pastikan,, cintamu takan gelap lagi, eomma janji akan membuat cintmau terang untuk seorang yang kau sayang,,eomma janji hiks,,,"

Sehun tak bergeming, Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya,, tubuhnyapun sudah lemas,,

"andwe,,,,ANDWEEEEEE,,,,"

" PELAYAN,,SIAPAPUN DI LUAR SANA,,, CEPAT PANGGILKAN DOKTER UNTUK SEHUN,,, CEPAT," teriak Heechul saat melihat Sehun semakin melemah di pangkuannya

_**JAHAT,,, cinta memang jahat,**_

_**Mengapa kau mengambil hatiku tanpa permisi**_

_**Karennya,,,,**_

_**Aku hidup dengan begitu banyak kesulitan**_

_**Tapi,,kau bahkan tak mengetahuinya, karna kau memang tak harus mengetahui itu**_

_**Aku sadar,,,**_

_**Aku tak pantas walau hanya sekedar kau lihat,dan sekejap kau tatap**_

_**Tapi ,, bisakah kau memberikan senyuman padaku,,,**_

_**Walau hanya sekali dalam hidup,,.,**_

_**Karna senyumu Itu,, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyinari cintaku yang gelap**_

**TBC**

HUWAAAAAAA Ovay seneng baca review kalian chingudeul, akhh padahal Ovay tadinya gak yakin sama chap kemarin,,, dan buat HANTU alias siders SILENCE READERS, Ovay juga ucapin makasih udah baca alangkah baiknya jika meninggalkan jejak ^_^

Gomawoo buat yang udah review kemarin

_**HUG**_ ::

**Ichizuki Takumi** , xxx , **Mir-acleKim** , luhan deer,** ockta1810** , **nhaonk**, ,**sehunnoona **, aegyosehunnie , .18 ,ahraya love henry ,**SanChii-Hunnie** ,ChenXiuMin ,**RaeMii** ,Bacon ExoStan , **Oh Dhan Mi** , bbuingbbuingaegyo ,**nin nina** , dragonalpaca00 , sucihenecia . **GLux99**

**Makasih banyakkk review kalian adalah penyemangat bagiku,, #Kiss n #Hug**


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you, Nae Sarang_

_Author: Ophiepoy [~Ovay~]_

_Pairs: KaiHun- KrisHan_

_Cast: _

_member exo OC dan akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita_

_Rate: M_

_Lengh: Chapters 8 of,,_

_Genre : hurt / comfort / romance_

_Disclaimer: semua cast milik ortu mereka SMent dan tuhan pastinya, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja untuk membuat imajinasi saya terwujud dalam ff abal saya ini, _

_Warning :: Boys Love. Yaoi, crack pairs,,So DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ,, TYPO harap di mengerti yahhh harap maklum._

_._

_._

_._

_HAPPY READING_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_THANK YOU, NAE SARANG_

_._

_Pelukanku adalah benteng untukmu_

_Aku teracuhkan oleh yang lain,__**  
**__Cinta,,,__**  
**__Aku tak bisa melihat ujungnya yang gelap__**  
**__Membuatku takut_

_Seperti padang pasir dengan matahari yang terik__**  
**__Seperti orang yang menangis dalam kehausan_

_Cinta,, membuatku takut_

_Cium aku sayang__**  
**__Sebelum malam ini berakhir__**  
**__Cepatlah datang padaku_

_._

_._

**~o0o~**

Cuaca hari ini cerah bahkan sangat cerah, begitu juga dengan suasana hati seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum indah menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang begitu terik, bagaimana senyum itu tidak secerah mentari, mengingat hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan menjemput sang adik tercinta yang sangat ia ridukan setelah entah berapa lamanya ia meninggalkannya, meninggalkan sehun

Kris menjalankan Lamborghini mewahnya dengan amat pelan atau bisa di bilang lamban, menikmati suasana kota dan semilir angin yang meniup pelan helai pirangnya dengan sang kekasih yang sudah sah menjadi calon istrinya setelah hari pertunangannya dua minggu yang lalu,,. Sesekali mata hezelnya bergulir menatap orang-orang atau objek yang menarik perhatiannya seperti sang kekasih yang kini tengah bergelayut manja di lengannya

" _tunggu kami, sehunie"_

**Ckiittttt**

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di sebuah bangunan megah dan luas,,sekolah tempat sang adik menimba ilmu, Luhan baru sadar kalau ia sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah adiknya, terlihat beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang meninggalkan tempat mengais ilmu tersebut.

Namja cantik itu , Luhan, Ia tak pernah hentinya menyungingkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya , pikiranya masih melayang membayangkan pertemuannya dengan sang adik tercinta

Mata Kris menangkap sosok yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang berada Tak jauh dari tempatnya

" Baekhyun-shi,,,'' teriakanya. Sosok yang baru saja di panggil oleh Kris-pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seorang yang memanggil namanya.

" Kris hyung..." Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun berlari menghampiri namja yang ia ketahui adalah kakak dari sahabatnya, Oh Sehun,

Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun pergi.

Luhan hanya memandang Baekhyun yang kini tengah memeluk calon suaminya itu dengan pandangan bingung, _siapa namja manis ini_?, karna ia sekalipun tak pernah berkunjung kesekolah sang adik walau hanya sekedar menjemput sang adikpun Luhan tak pernah,

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main ketika seseorang yang mirip dengan Sehun berada di sebelah Kris dengan senyum yang begitu cantik, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menarik-narik ujung kemeja yang Kris kenakan

" Hyung,, nugu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya

" Ahh,,, kau pasti belum pernah bertemu dengannya bukan,,?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lucu." Dia calon istriku,,, dia kakak kandung Sehun"

DEG

''mak-maksud Hyung apa..?" bingung Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang kini tengah manyun melihat sang pacar memeluk namja lain,,,

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun

" Apasih,,," protes Baekhyun

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya,,,!" perintah Chanyeol

" Aishh,, kau ini berbicara apa, dia ini Hyung Sehun,,, ohh,, iya,, maksud Hyung tadi apa, Kakak kandung Sehun?, aku tidak mengerti,, bukankah Hyung Adalah kakak kandung Sehun...?" protes Baekhyun pada chanyeol, kemudian ia mengaihkan kembali pertanyaannya pada namja tampan di depannya ,Kris

" nanti hyung jelaskan,, sekarang, dimana Sehunie,,?" wajah Baekhyun mendadak mendung , begitupun dengan Chanyeol di sebelahnya, kejadian dimana Sehun di seret oleh seorang adjusi tampan di mall masih menyakitkan hatinya, dan beribu petanyaanpun belum Baekhyun dapatkan jawabannya, dan Oh,, Apakah Kris tidak tahu masalah Sehun

" kenapa,, kenapa kalian diam, dimana Sehunie,,," panik Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun lumayan kasar karna hatinya mulai tak tenang, pasti sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya

Baekhyun menatap manik Luhan takut-takut " Di-dia,,,,"gugup Baekhyun

" Sehun kenapa?" kini giliran Kris yang menegaskan pertanyannya

" Sehun di seret oleh seorang adjussi saat kami sedang main bersama,,,dia juga di tampar namja itu" jelas Chanyeol membantu sang kekasih yang kini menunduk dengan sebuah penyesalan karna mereka tak mampu membantu sahabat mereka sendiri di karenakan bodyguard adjussi itu yang seperti monster.

" kurasa,,aku harus menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian" ucap Luhan dengan mata yang menerawang Jauh entah kemana, Kris hanya bisa memeluk pinggang sang kekasih dan menenangkan hatinya, bagaimanapun Luhan baru saja kembali sehat semenjak kecelakaan itu,

Walaupun dilanda kebingungan , akhirya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengangguk

" kita cari tempat yang nyaman,,,kajja" dan Kris kembali memasuki mobilnya bersama Luhan sedangkan Baekhyun naik Mobil Chanyeol.

.

.

"Emm… jadi, bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka sampai di sebuah cafe cukup mewah bahkan sangat mewah untuk ukuran pelajar.

Kris dan Luhan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, percakapan pertama setelah hampir 20 menit berada di dalam cafe itu dengan bertemakan keheningan..

"bisa kalian lihat,, aku sehat,," jawab Kris pelan.

"Hmm…lebih baik kita pesan makanan dulu, tidak enak bukan kita sudah datang kemari tapi tak memesan apapun?" intrupsi Luhan dengan memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya karna hatinya masih menghawatirkan sang adik. Sehun.

"Enn…y-ya,, itu lebih baik sebelum kita mulai ke inti pembahasan kita Hyung " Chanyeol terlihat ragu-ragu dalam menjawab dan Di angguki oleh Baekhyun

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kris setelah pelayan menyerahkan buku menu di cafe itu.

" apa saja hyung yang penting bisa di makan " jawab Chanyeol lempeng dan mendapat cubitan telak dari sang kekasih di pinggangnya

" kau ini,," cibir Kris namun sebuah senyuman tercipta di bibirnya

" Lu,, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Kris pada Luhan

Luhan tampak berpikir, daftar menu itu sudah 7 menit lebih di tangannya tapi Luhan belum juga mengatakan ingin makan apa. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia berpikir tentang keadaan Sehun, bagaimana dia bisa makan dengan tenang jika dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah Sehun makan dengan Benar di sana,

" Luhan,,kau tak apa?" Dan pikirannya buyar karena Suara Kris tadi.

"Kau tahu makanan kesukaan-ku kan yeobo,,…?" dan lagi-lagi Luhan menampilkan senyum palsunya membuat hati Kris miris melihatnya, Kris tahu suasana hati Luhan sedang tidak baik-baik saja

"Minumannya?" tanya Kris lagi,,,

"Bobble Tea" tersenyum sambil membayangkan betapa cerahnya wajah Sehun saat merajuk meminta di belikan minuman kesukaannya itu

" Hyung,, kau juga suka Bobble tea seperti Sehun yahhh" tanya Baekhyun dan di angguki Luhan.

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan seragam khas cafe datang setelah Kris memanggilnya

"Baiklah,, pesanan sudah di take,apakah ada tambahan?" sejenak Kris memandang ke arah Luhan Beakhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian, dan semuanya diam

" Tidak" jawab Kris yakin

"Baik, silakan tunggu selama 15 menit" ujar yeoja pelayan itu

"Jadi,,, bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaimana kronologi kejadian saat Sehun diseret namja yang tak kalian kenal itu?" tanya Luhan memulai pembahasan masalahnya tentang Sehun

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya, " wa-waktu itu,, kami sedang _**double date**_ di COAX MALL di daerah distrik gangnam ,, hanya jalan-jalan dan makan,, setelahnya,,,,,,,,,,aajdnsfsmfndyegdfcbshdfkbdfk " jelas Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu, Channyeol hanya diam mengangguki apa yang namjachingunya ucapkan, tepatnya membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun

" Cho Kyuhyun..."lirih Luhan dengan matanya yang menerawang kosong, mengingat bagaimana sebegitu terobsesinya Kyuhyun terhadap adik semata wayangnya.

'_Sehun tidak baik-baik saja'_

"Ini pesanan anda Tuan-tuan" dan kedatangan yeoja pelayang yang tadi pun mengintrupsi keseriusan di meja mereka.

Setelah kepergian pelayan itu untuk kesekian kali,,,,Dan lagi ,,,,mereka di lingkupi oleh kesunyian, beberapa kali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertanya ''siapa Cho Kyuhyun?" tapi hanya di jawab Luhan dengan gumaman,, .

Dan kembali suasana hening melingkupi mereka. Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa dan apa apa dengan kehidupan Sehun. Luhan,,penjelasannya tak Baekhyun mengerti begitupun Chanyeol, mengajaknya makan siang bersama untuk memperjelas masalah sebenarnya , namun tak sepatah kata dari bibir Luhan yang dapat Mereka mengerti

"Luhan,, sudah saatnya kau menceritakan siapa Sehun dan seperti apa kehidupannya,,, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol anak baik, hanya mereka teman dekat Sehun,,,,,"

'' Kau salah Kris Hyung,, posisi kami sudah tergantika oleh Jongin,,hemm kau bisa memanggilnya Kai..."

" Aku tahu,,,,, " lanjut Kris dengan senyum

" Terakhir kali kabar yang ku dengar dari anak buahku, Sehun tinggal dengannya,,,"

" MWOO" kooR ChanBaek

" Bagaimana bisa,,,ka-kau tahu..."

" Itu hal mudah untukku,,,," jawab Kris enteng dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi

" Lalu apakah sekarang kau bisa menemukan Sehun untuk Kai,,, jika kau dapat mengetahui kabar Sehun dengan cepat apakah kau bisa membantu sahabat kami yang tersiksa,,," sendu Baekhyun

DEG

Kris terdiam, Kyuhyun bukan saingan yang mudah mudah baginya, iapun terdiam dengan beribu kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi pada Sehun

'' kenapa dengan namja itu,,,?" tanya Luhan

" Dia..., Kai terpukul atas kejadian waktu itu, Biar bagaimanapun dinginnya Kai, hanya Oh Sehun yang mampu menghangatkan dirinya, Sehunie adalah Cinta pertama Kai, sepertinya Kai sangat menyukai Sehun sampai-sampai sekarang ia seperti Mahluk setengah Hidup,,"

'' _sebegitu besarkah cinta seorang Kim Jongin terhadap Sehun?"_

'' mengambil Sehun dari tangan namja itu ,,, mungkin aku bisa melakukannya'' ucap Kris yakin sambil mengesekann jari telunjuknya di dadu.

" Aku percaya padamu yeobo..."

" Akhh,, tapi maaf,, saya sedikit tak mengerti,, kenapa Sehun jadi simpanan namja itu, kenapa namja itu bilang bahwa Sehun adalah calon istrinya?" dan pertanyaan Baekhyun sukses mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arahnya

Luhan menghela nafas, ini akan sedikit berat untuk di ceritakan karna menyangkut aib keluarga.

"M-mianhae, H-hyung,, saya tidak akan bertanya lagi jika memang kau tidak mau menjelskannya" jawab Baekhyun lemah dengan rasa bersalah yang meggerogoti hatinya namun wajahnya menyiratkan kalau dia benar-benar serius akan perkataannya tadi.

" Dulu,, kami adalah keluarga yang bisa di bilang sangat _**terpandang**_ di negeri tirai bambu itu saat _**appa**_ kami masih hidup" Luhan memulai ceritanya dengan memejamkan matanya, mengenang masa-masa bahagia bersama sang adik dan kedua orang tua yang mengasihi dan menyayanginya

" Tapi itu dulu,, kini ,,Keluargaku sudah tidak ada, appa di bunuh dengan kepala yang hampir terputus..."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol agak terkejut ketika mendengar Luhan akhirnya bercerita , dan lebih terkejut lagi karena jawaban Luhan yang begitu menyakitkan.

" _semiris itukah hidup namja cantik ini"_

" Lu,, kau tak perlu menceritakannya,, sudah cu,,,,,,,"

"Appa di bunuh tepat di depanku yang waktu itu masih berumur 11 tahun" Luhan menjawab dengan tatapan mata yang menyiratkan amarah dan kesedihan mendalam disaat yang bersamaan,

"Tidak hanya itu, setelah membunuh Appa, orang-orang bejat itu memperkosa Eommaku beramai-ramai.."

Mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulat sempurna ketika mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan. Dan Kris pun tak mampu lagi menghentikan cerita hidup yang pilu dari sang kekasih

" Bisa kau rasakan penderitaanku dan sehun saat itu?" Luhan mengangkat wajahnya , dan tersenyum getir "Lalu setelah itu hidupku dan Sehun bagai di neraka,, tepatnya aku . aku Dijual ke berbagai orang, di perlakukan bagai binatang, sebelum akhirnya Kris membawaku lari dari neraka itu"

"Aku… aku terpaksa menjalani kehidupan sebagai seseorang _**pelacur**_ untuk melindungi Sehun, aku tidak mau ia bernasib sama denganku, namun pada kenyataanya diam-diam eomma mentransaksikan tubuh adikku yang polos itu,, hingga ia mengalami trauma dan hampir tiap malam Sehun, akan menangis"

Kris memandang dalam kearah Luhan, rasa kasihan kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya, dengan pelan tangannya terjulur mengusap air mata sang kekasih dan di balas senyuman oleh Luhan

" Bagaimanapun hitamnya hidup kami,, aku mohon,, jangan jauhi Sehun,, karna saat ini, Sehun pasti sangat membutuhkan kalian!".

Baekhyun dan Chaanyeol hanya bisa duduk terdiam di kursinya masing-masing. pikirannya seolah membekukan segalanya. Namun sahabat sejati tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya apappun keadaanya baik itu buruk maupun baik, susah maupun senang, hitam dan gelapnya hidup Sehun , Sehun tetap sahabat mereka, namja yang selalu tersenyum cerah saat menjahili teman-temannya,,

" Aku,, tidak akan meninggalkannya Hyung,,aku janji,,kami akan membantu mencari Sehun" ucap Saekhyun sambil mengenggam tangan Luhan begitu erat.

" Gomawoo,,,'' lirih Luhan dan di balas senyuman oleh Baekhyun

_**~o0o~**_

_**SEHUN POV**_

Tangan ku terulur kedepan, Jari-jariku terhenti saat menyentuh kaca bening yang menampakkan langit malam yang begitu indah dan luas. Gemerlapnya lampu-lampu kota, terangnya bintang di angkasa, seakan mengejek diriku yang hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa '_**menyentuh**_' sama sekali.

Mungkin Tuhan memang membenciku atau mungkin ia telalu sayang padaku sehingga memberikan cobaan yang begitu sulit padaku, aku menolak takdir hidup ku yang seperti ini,, aku bahkan sangat menjijikan sekarang,,,. Seorang yang cukup bodoh sehingga bisa terperangkap di tempat nista dan dijual begitu saja untuk namja yang jauh lebih tua yang hanya menginginkan kenikmatan surga dunia semata dari orang seperti diriku yang tidak mempunyai pilihan.

aku beruntung atau aku benar-benar buntung?,, karena namja itu, namja yang bernama lengkap CHO KYUHYUN itu hanya memerangkapku dikamar setelah percobaan bunuh diriku dan eomma, aku kembali merasakan kasih sayangnya,,mungkin Luhan hyung akan sangat bahagia jika ia tahu eomma sudah berubah dan selalu melindungiku dari tuan Kyu itu,,,

_aku merindukan Kris hyung_

_Aku merindukan Appa,,,_

_Aku merindukan Luhan hyung_

dan

_**aku sangat merindukan KAI,,,**_

Aku memejamkan mataku memutar memori otakku untuk mengenang saat-saat yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku,,,,

Pelukan kai,,,

cinta pun menemukanku Pada penghujung hari yang sunyi, Pertemuanku denganmu bagaikan mimpi,Aku mencintai mu walaupun hati ini sakit,Seperti boneka yang sedih

Aku akan selalu mencintai mu walaupun cintaku gelap untuk sekedar di lihat,,,

Kutatap kaca jendela di hadapanku dengan lekat,, Bahkan pada kaca transparan yang menampilankan penampilan luar tubuhku, aku bisa melihat bayanganku sendiri. Satu-persatu kancing piyama yang terlalu besar ditubuhku kulepas.

Lihatlah apa yang tercetak pada kulit pucat ini. Bekas kemerahan dimana-mana.

_serendah inikah diriku_? Apa benar aku seberuntung karena aku menjadi simpanan namja kaya? Mollayo.

_**Sex**_

Satu kata itu mampu membuat Diriku saat ini tidak lebih baik dibandingkan para pelacur di luar sana. Hanya berbeda pada hasilnya. Mereka harus bersusah payah mencari pelanggan dan belum tentu dibayar dengan pantas atas apa yang mereka berikan. Sementara aku? Hanya butuh satu namja dan semuanya terlihat begitu mudah untukku. Segala fasilitas tersedia, apa yang aku mau aku dapat, bukankah hidupku begitu menyenangkan saat ini? ,, TIDAK SAMA SEKALI.

Menjauh dan menghilang, terbang dihembus angin Sedih karena tak bisa menggenggam cinta, Harapan yang ku lepas hilang layaknya buih

Dekapanku yang sepi dalam kepedihan yang mematikan Cinta layaknya racun yang manis, kesedihan bagaikan mawar berduri dalam hati yang hancur,

Menangis sendirian

Terluka sendirian

Aku haus akan cinta

Hati ini begitu sakit

Kubuka jedela kamarku dan kambali memejamkan mata menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah

Tesss

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang aku jatuhkan, ini sangat menyakitkan,Ketika angin berhembus, kerinduan pun berhembus pula, Saat hujan menitik, air mata pun ikut menitik

_**Aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin**_, Apa kau mendengarnya?

walaupun hati ini sakit, menyadari kenyataan yang ada

malam ini begitu sepi,malam ini kita bahkan berjauhan

aku merindukanmu sebesar aku mencintaimu

Jalan telah hilang, sekarang aku tersesat , bisakah kau menyinari cintaku yang gelap,bimbinglah aku untuk menggapai mu.

Saat-saat tanpa mu membuat ku ketakutan

Saat-saat tanpa mu membuat ku kesepian

Bukankah pada akhirnya aku hanya burung hias dalam sangkar emas? Yang dipenuhi kemewahan tetapi tidak memiliki kebebasannya sendiri. Yang setiap perkataan dan perbuatannya selalu terawasi dan terkontrol. Yang disodori makanan tanpa perlu usaha. Semuanya diberikan agar aku bisa memberikan kenikmatan di atas tempat tidur untuknya Dan itu semua _**bahkan bukan atas kemauanku sendiri**_.

" kai,, hiks,,," tangisan pun lolos begitu saja, apa kau mendengar tangis piluku.

'' Sehunie..." aku segera menghapus air mataku kasar dan berbalik menatap seorang namja cantik yang selalu tersenyum memberikan sandaran dan ketegara untuk hidupku saat ini

" eomma..."

Mampukah aku bertahan hidup hanya untuknya?

.

_**SEHUN POV END**_

_**~o0o~**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Hei"

Panggilan singkat dari Kris menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunanya

"Kenapa melamun?" tanya kris karna semenjak pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol , Luhan hanya berdiam diri semangat untuk bertemu Sehunpun seolah hilang

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya menghela napas lalu memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak perlu menceritakan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan bukan, bukankah Kris sudah mengetahuinya tanpa harus ia jawab pertanyaan itu.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat di rasa bibir Kris melumat bibirnya. Karena namja itu selalu melakukannya di saat hati Luhan kacau , memberikan ketenangan dengan sebuah sentuhan kasih sayang , bukan dengan Luhan akan menjadi miliknya tanpa harus di paksa.

Namun tak Luhan sangka jika Ciuman Kris makin liar saat dirinya hanya terdiam tanpa membalas. Ciuman itu pun bergulir hingga ke dagu, terus hingga ke leher jenjang Luhan. Dan di situlah Kris menghentikan ciumannya. Dipandanginya bekas merah yang ia tinggalkan di leher Luhan, ia tatap lama-lama. Tentu saja itu adalah kissmark yang ia ciptakan di leher mulus itu

Kris memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, ditatapnya wajah Luhan yang memerah karena kehabisan oksigen. Kris bisa melihat seberkas rasa takut di wajah cantik itu.

"kau masih memikirkan Sehunie?"

Luhan tidak langsung menjawab.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja Kris?" ucap Luhan akhirnya

"Selalu ada pilihan jalan untuk mencapai kebahagiaan walau itu sulit sayang" Kris mendekap Tubuh luhan dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak sang kekasih

" kenapa jalan menuju kebahagiaan itu sangat terjal?"

" itulah kehidupan,, kita hanya harus berusaha melewatinya,, percayalah Sehun akan baik-baik saja"

Luhan mendelik kesal dan melepas paksa pelukan Kris dari pinggangnya "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! " ucapnya agak kasar

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi, aku yakin setiap orang selalu punya pilihan di semua situasi"

"Semua kau bilang,, SEMUA HAHH,, TIDAK DENGAN HIDUP KAMI,, TIDAK DENGAN SEHUNIKU" marah Luhan, a

"Aku selalu berusaha mencari pilihan untuk kondisiku dan Sehun agar hidup lebih baik, tapi kemudian aku bertemu denganmu yang mampu merubah sedikit hidupku namun tak menghilangkan kata _**kotor**_ dari tubuhku,, apa kau sadar kalau sekarang Sehun tidak punya pilihan"

"Tidak punya? Bukankah aku adalah bukti mutlak atas kebahagiaanmu,,yakinlah Sehun juga memiliki kebahagiaan untuk hidupnya,,, dia akan bebas dan meraih cinta dan citanya" Kris berusaha setenang mungkin menghadapi Luhan saat ini,, ia ulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus surai pirang sang kekasih , mencoba menenagkan suasana hati yang bergejolak perih

Luhan menghela napas, "Sehun adalah milik Kyuhyun yang sah, dia sudah membeli Sehun dan kini Sehun hanya seperti boneka mainanya yang bisa ia mainkan sesukanya. Semua uang yang Kyuhyun kasih untuk Sehun , ia berikan seluruhnya pada Eomma. Sebagai gantinya eomma tidak memperjual belikan Sehun layaknya diriku, eomma juga memenuhi semua kebutuhan Sehun lebih baik dari pada aku,,, hiks"

" uljima chagia,, kita akan segera mengakhiri ini, Sehunie kita, akan kembali"

**~o0o~**

_**Malam ini**_

_**Aku merindukan ingatan itu**_

_**Aku mendengar suaramu,,,**_

_**Malam-malam dimana kita berjanji untuk selamanya  
Sekarang menjadi air mata,,,**_

_**Dengan memikirkan kepergianmu  
Air mataku terjatuh lagi**_

_**Berkatalah padaku kau akan kembali  
Sehingga cinta kita akan bersemi selamanya  
... **_

Heechul terhenti di depan pintu kamar Sehun saat melihat sang anak tengah berdiri di depan sebuah jendela kamarnya,, meraba kaca jendela itu dengan perlahan , wajahnya tersiratkan kepedihan, tak lama ia melihat Sehun membuka piyamanya yang kebesaran, tersenyum kecut saat meraba noda merah di kulit pucatnya

' _mianhe Sehunie,, andai waktu itu eomma tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun mengikatmu, mungkin kau bisa bahagia seperti namja sebayamu pada umumnya,, '_

Tesss

Tess

Air mata Heechul jatuh tak tertahan melihat tubuh kurus anaknya yang semakin kurus, kulit putih pucat yang penuh noda memar bercampur cupangan(?),, mata yang menatap kosong seolah tak ada kehidupan dan tangan yang penuh dengan luka jahit karna ingin mengakhiri penderitaanya, entah sudah berapa kali Sehun mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya,,apakah seorang eommanya tak cukup menjadi alasan sehun untuk tetap bertahan hidup di kehidupan yang menyakitkan ini?

Namun Heechul mengerti, dirinya memang eomma yang tak berguna dan mungkin tak pantas di panggil Eomma lagi karna tega menjual anaknya pada namja mesum hidung belang mata keranjang dan sebangsanya.

" kai,,, hiks,,,hikss" Heechul tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar isakan Sehun

' _**sehunie...**_' panggilnya dan segera menghampiri sang anak, hati Heechul semakin miris saat Sehun menghapus air matanya , seharusnya Sehun tak menghapus air mata itu, seharusny Sehun membiarkan air matanya mengalir,, setidaknya itu sedikit mengurangi kesedihannya

" Eomma,,,," Heechul memeluk Sehun begitu erat, hatinya semakin miris saat Sehun tersenyum penuh luka kearahnya,

" menangislah changi,,,, menagislah,, hiks,,, jangan kau tahan air matamu,,, biarkanlah dia mengalir,,, keluarkanlah beban yang selama ini kau tanggung,,, menangislah dengan kencang di pelukan eommamu ini,,,jadikanlah eomma sandaran untukmu nak hiks,,"

" eo—huks eommam,,,,hiks,,,hiks,,, _**aku mencintainya**_,,, eomMa,,,,hiks,,joaheyooo,,,hiks,,, kenapa ,,, kenapa aku tak bisa menyentuh cintanya,,, hiks,,hiks,,,"

_**~o0o~**_

**KAI POV**

**.**

Setiap malamku, teringat akan ketulusan matamu dan cerita dalam diammu  
air mata yang selalu menghiasi malam-Mu dalam ketakutan yang tidak ku mengerti, dan kini aku sadari sesuatu yang tIdak kau inginkan terjadi dalam hidupmu, maafkan aku

Denting yang berbunyi dari jam dinding kamarku pun tak mampu membangunanku dari keterpurukan,

Aku bagai mayat hidup tanpamu, maafkan aku, aku tak mampu menolongmu dan malah membuangmu,,, Untuk kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh untukmu, Cinta ini menyapa tanpa aku ketahui Dan muncul tiba – tiba tanpa peringatan,,,

Aku seperti manusia setengah hidup,Melupakan bagaimana cara bernafas, aku mabuk olehmu, sepi kurasa hatiku saat ini sehunie,,, mungkin,, jika kau disini ,, aku bisa memelukmu dengan tenang,,

Sayang,, kau dimana? Aku ingin bersamamu,,aku ingin bersamamu untuk menepiskan rinduku,,,,

Mungkinkah,,,,

Mungkinkah kau disana merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasa saat ini,,,,

Ku tatap langit malam yang indah saat ini, tersenyum kecut menatap bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang seolah mengejekku,,hatiku begitu sakit

Mengapa cinta pertamaku sesakit ini?

Sepi kurasa hatiku,,,,

_**Bila cinta itu tiba**_

_**Kau tidak akan mampu melihatnya dengan jelas atau untuk sekedar menyentuhnya.**_

_**Tetapi kau dapat merasakannya_ merasakannya di dalam dirimu dan juga sekelilingmu**_

_**Pada orang yang sangat kau cintai**_

Brakkkk

" JONGIN HYUNG HUWEEEEEE,,,,,,''

GREEEP

'' Waegure,,,,,?,," ku dekap erat Taemin yang tiba-tiba saja datang menerjang tubuhku dan memelukku begitu erat, menangis sesenggukan tanpa bisa berkata,,,

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

'' jongin hyung,,, huks,,, huks,,, eomma,,eomma memarahiku karna namja cantik yang mirip dengan sehun hyung,,,,"

Aku memicingkan mataku

'_namja cantik yang mirip sehun'_

" nugu?" Taemin menggeleng " aku lupa namanya,,huks huks"

" kajja,,,," dengan segera aku bangkit dan menggendong Taemin turun kebawah melihat siapa yang datang sebenarnya,,,

.

_._

_._

_._

_Sehunie,,,,,_

_**o0o**_

_**Siapapun yang menjalani hidup yang sebenarnya,**_

_**Juga akan meraih cinta yang sebenarnya**_

_**Cinta melepaskan topeng yang selama ini menjadi tameng kebahagiaan yang palsu**_

_**Meyakini dan mengetahui hal yang nyata, hal sebenarnya.**_

_**Menyadari sesuatu dalam diri kita dan berteriak ,,**_

_**Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya dan aku tidak bisa hidup bahagia dengan bertamengkan sebuah topeng**_

_**Cinta,,, mengubah segalanya...**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hayyy chingu anyeong,, mianhe sedikit lama updatenya, tapi ini udah Ovay update yah maaf juga kalau mengecewakan atau membosankan, **

**tapi Ovay seneng sekali pake banget, karna kalian masih mau review FF Ovay, dan membuat Ovay semangat buat ngetik lanjutannya , yahh walaupun pengetikan Ovay sangat HANCUR dan banyak Typo , Ovay harap kalian meklum saja atau anggap saja typo itu hiasan yang merusak mata #oopss**

**Terimakasih buat yang udah ngasih saran untuk lebih lebih baik lagi dalam membuat FF dan cara penulisanya, itu sangat membantu, **

**SOO**

**WO AI NIMEN -****HUG n KISS ****Reviews for ****Thank You, Nae Sarang**

**Dazzling kpopers****, ****Bacon ExoStan****, ****ockta1810**** ,****Nhaonk****, ****Oh Yi Fan****, ****miszshanty05**** ,****ahraya love henry**** , ****SanChii-Hunnie**** , ****nin nina**** , ****bbuingbbuingaegyo**** , ****RaeMii**** , ****chiisalma**** , ****sehunnoona****, **** ,****LM90**** , ****dragonalpaca00****, ****SehunBubbleTea1294****, ****Rency35****, ****GLux99****,****utsukushii02**** ,****Ichizuki Takumi**** , ****luhan deer**** , ****Park Min JI****Jisaid****, ****Mir-acleKim****,****Oh Dhan Mi****, ****Jisaid , Park Min JI**


End file.
